


The Blooper Reel

by TitanOfAttack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Director!Erwin, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, actor!Eren, chaos off set, chaos on set, cheesy pick up lines, opposite of slow build, sorry about that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanOfAttack/pseuds/TitanOfAttack
Summary: Director Erwin has difficulties with the two main actors from his new show 'Attack on Titan'; the problem being neither Eren nor Levi can be serious and are constantly flirting on set and off. The catch however is they are not dating, but secretly want to. The fans are painfully aware of this and never fail to bring it to their attention.(based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr, and basically it's something I really wanna read)





	1. Take One

“Cut!” Director Erwin shouted as he sighed heavily. He stared at the scene before him, picturing what he believed it would be versus the reality. Erwin had pictured an emotional moment between two comrades as one of them is about to be eaten by a giant humanoid creature, or a titan. What he was watching, was a disaster. Whenever Erwin called action, Levi would just wail at the top of his lungs, and cling to Eren who was laughing hysterically.

“Please, can we just get this scene done before I turn fifty?” Erwin sighed as he massaged his temple.

“I thought you were fifty?” Eren replied quickly. Levi snorted and held his hand out for a high five.

Erwin listened to the sounds of the two hands clapping and he sighed again. Hanji, Levi’s manager, seeing Erwin’s distress called the two boys to her attention.

“Cut the bull, the sooner we wrap up the sooner you two can go fuck” Hanji demanded, half joking and half serious. Eren laughed loudly as he stood up preparing to redo the scene for what felt like the millionth time.

“We’re not fucking four eyes, get it through your head” Levi snapped back as he dusted off his pants.

Eren laughed again and winked. “But we could be” 

Levi snorted again.

“Don’t make me regret hiring you two. Don’t get cocky, the only reason I did hire you is because Levi resembles Rivaille and Eren, Evan ideally. Also I’m a really good friend, got it?” Erwin said.

“We get it already, jeez” Eren said with a smile. “We are ready just do the thingy with the clappy thingy”. Eren worked as an actor for ten years and still didn’t know what to call it.

“You mean the clapperboard?” Levi said with a smirk. Eren snapped his fingers and pointed to him.

“Thank you! This is why I love you!” Eren exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s neck. Levi rolled his eyes and muttered ‘idiot’ under his breath.

“3,2,1 Action!” Erwin yelled over the commotion of the crew. The second the word action flew from his breath, Eren dropped the smile as did Levi.

Eren struggled with the 3DMG as instructed in the script. 

“Shit!” he shouted loudly, frowning as he crouched on the makeshift roof created by the set designers.

Levi stopped moving, and turned to Eren. Stone cold, emotionless face displayed perfectly.

“What is it, brat” he drawled as he walked towards him. He stooped down to his level, watching him struggle with the cables.

“It’s jammed! It’s fucking jammed, what do I do? I wasn’t prepared for this! If Armin were-” Eren began to rant, emotion pouring out in a rush of emotions.

“Oi, brat. You’re a soldier. Now is not the time to have a fucking emotional break down. It’s jammed, so fix it.” Levi said, his chilling voice sent shivers down Erwin’s spine.

Eren shot him a furious glare, eyebrows knotted together. “I fucking can’t. You have to go-” Eren stopped half way through his sentence. His line of vision was distracted by the slow moving titan approaching. Eren gulped as he quickly tried to shoot a line from his gear desperately. Levi turned to see what caused him so much distress.

“Shit!” Levi exclaimed as he stared past the camera, but not directly at it with a pensive look.

“You have to go! You’re Humanity’s Strongest, you can’t die here because of a stupid brat recruit” Eren begged as he pushed Levi lightly eager to see the man escape. Levi didn’t budge.

“What are you doing?” Eren’s voice cracked as a tear spilled down his cheek. “Go”

Levi stood up and Eren silently thanked the gods that the man finally saw sense. Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and thrown over the stubborn man’s shoulder. Eren yelped in protest.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t get away with me weighing you down! You’re mad!” Eren yelled punching Levi’s shoulder to release him.

“Stop” Levi growled. “We are not going to die today, do you hear me brat?!” 

Eren stopped hitting the man and took a shaky breath.

“You’re mad” he choked out as Levi began to run on the roof, preparing for take-off. The titan was too close for comfort, Eren closed his eyes tightly as he prepared for what was to come.

“So what if I am?” Levi replied as he jumped and released a cable in sync.

“Move to camera five” Erwin whispered into the headpiece, he was so absorbed in the scene he almost forgot his job.  
Eren took a deep breath. “Thank you for trying” Eren whispered as he pushed himself off Levi’s shoulder.

Levi yelled and readjusted his cable for a suitable landing. He watched Eren fall directly into the Titan's hand. In that moment the world slowed down. He knew he was acting but the fear on Eren’s face and the screams he was releasing was piercing and it all felt too real.

He fell to his knees as he watched the Titan bring Eren to his wide opened mouth. Eren covered his mouth with his hand as if to stop the screams of terror but Levi saw the tears cascading down his face, and felt tears of his own prick the surface.

Levi stood up suddenly as if he were remembering who he was and let out a cable aiming for the nape but he was too late the titan had crunched down on Eren’s leg, causing him to emit a horrible howl. 

Thanks to movie magic, blood splattered across the scene and Levi roared at the top of his lungs as he watched the titan swallow Eren whole. He twisted his body maneuvering him to reach the nape. He increased the amount gas so that he could move quicker so he could destroy the nape.

He let out a cable to the roof and watched the titan fall. He noticed the camera creep up behind him but he remembered not to look directly at it. Tears flooded his face as he fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry” he croaked.

“Annd cut!” Erwin yelled happily as he stood up from his chair. “That was truly outstanding, thank you for reminding me why I chose you!”

Levi was helped off the roof and Eren out of the fake titan. Levi’s knees felt weak.

He walked towards Erwin with a frightening pace.

“Never again. I never want to hear that again!” Levi threatened. Eren walked up behind him.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m fine” Eren hushed as he rubbed Levi’s shoulder softly. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren as he leaned his head against his chest.

Later that evening Levi sent a Tweet that shocked the fan base.

@leviackerman  
“Just got back from a day on the set. Traumatized, but at least @erenisthebombjaeger is still pretty. #Episode8IsPainful #FuckYouErwin”

He received replies such as;  
@ereriiscannon  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger R U FUKING KIDDING IT’S REAL YOU GUYS”

@captainbrat  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger I SWEAR BOI IF YOU DON’T STOP, ALSO IF YOU OR EVAN DIE I WILL CRY”

@rivaillelovesevan  
“@leviackerman daddy <3”

@justanotherfangirl  
“@rivaillelovesevan I bet that’s what @erenisthebombjaeger calls @leviackerman”

@erenisthebombjeager  
“@rivaillelovesevan @justanotherfangirl @leviackerman daddy x”

@rivaillelovesevan  
“@erenisthebombjaeger YOU HAVE JUST DESTROYED THE INTERNET OMG”

@justanotherfangirl  
“@rivaillelovesevan @erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman I’M CRYING! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!”


	2. (Not a Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE A LIST OF CHARACTERS AND DECIDED WHO WAS CAST AND WHO WAS CREW, THERE WILL BE EXTRAS WHO MAY SHOW UP EVERY NOW AND AGAIN
> 
> BUT THIS IS JUST SO I REMEMBER WHO IS WHO AND WHAT THEY DO ;D
> 
> Chapter will be uploaded tonight so stay tuned!

the blooper reel characters

I changed the character names but only slightly so you can see why I got confused when I was writing. I looked up origin behind each original name to find one that looked similar and this is the list I produced.

**** 01/05/017 EDIT: I gave everyone last names, they're not important to the story but I had fun picking names out.  Erwin Smith modeled his characters after his friends, that's why they're so similar.

Cast:

  
Eren Jaeger : Evan Jagemann (Most likely to have originally referred to a ‘huntsman’.)

Levi Ackerman : Rivaille Adler/Adlar – A common German surname which means ‘eagle‘ and symbolizes courage, strength and immortality. It is believed to originally have been used as a nickname to describe someone who had an extraordinary characteristic or appearance.

  
Armin Arlert : Arminius Albrecht (A particularly old, noble name which stems from the Old High German ‘adal-beraht’ meaning ‘noble’ (adal) and ‘shining / bright (beraht). 

  
Mikasa Ackerman : Mizuki Azuma (Means 'East' in Japanese) (I tried)

  
Mike Zacharius: Miche Wal (It is derived from ‘walt-heri’ where ‘walt’ means ‘power / force’ and ‘heri’ means ‘army’.)  _there were no 'z's suitable for Mike_

  
Petra Ral : Petrina Rode (This German surname has two possible origins. Firstly (and most likely) it was a nickname for a red-head or a man with a red beard.)

  
Jean Kirstein: Yann Kraft(Means 'strong' in English and would have thus originally referred to somebody who was deemed 'strong'. It was a popular first name for knights and noblemen because of its meaning.)

  
Krista Lenz : Historia Reiss

  
Ymir Fritz : Ymis Frei (From the Middle High German name ‘vri‘ meaning ´free‘. This means the original bearer of the name was not a ‘bondsman’ and, therefore, was not bound in anyway. )

  
Connie Springer : Conor Sander (A short form of the name ‘Alexander‘, which is Greek for ‘ _fighting for mankind’_ , made popular by Alexander the Great.) Sasha Braus : Sanya Bachofen (Means `baking oven’ and can be interpreted in the same way as the German last name ‘Backhaus’. Possibly also the nickname for a baker.) too funny couldn't resist

Dot Pixis : Dorte Probst

Deciding who was on crew was tough because I love every character but I can't make them all be actors because that would be no fun.

Crew:

  
Erwin : Director  
Keith Shadis : Executive Producer  
Hannes : Production Manager  
Nile : Script Supervisor  
Darius : Sound Supervisor  
Hanji : Levi's Agent  
Grisha : Eren and Mikasa's Agent  
Marco : Script Writer  
Freida : Makeup and hair (For non-manga readers; she's in the manga & related to krista/christa/historia whichever name you prefer :D)  
Annie : Stunt Choreographer  
Bert : Camera Operator  
Reiner : Stunt Performer/ Boom Operator  
Isabel : Bookings coordinator + Receptionist Farlan : Editor/Engineer


	3. A Little Bit Of Water Never Killed No One

The day was off to a disastrous start and Erwin knew in his heart today, no work would be done. It started off when Eren arrived on set and launched an attack against Levi. The attack was done with a fully loaded water gun.

Eren held his gun as he waited for his prey to leave his trailer. He pumped the gun cautiously waiting for the door to click. When he heard it along with the sound of Levi’s deep voice he released a battle scream, his finger clenched to the trigger. Levi let out a yelp of surprise as he covered his face because he just finished getting hair and makeup done. Freida would not be happy if she had to redo it.

But Eren was relentless in his attack and the gun must of had enough water in it to relieve an entire village of their thirst. The ground beneath Levi soon became slippery causing the actor to of course slip and fall. Eren howled with laughter as he climbed onto Levi’s waist continuing his attack all the while.

Suddenly the water stopped and Eren’s blood ran cold. He pumped the gun numerous times to no avail. He gulped loudly as he looked down at Levi who was soaked to the bone. His hair was messy and wet, his face somehow still perfect this man wouldn’t need makeup if not for the harsh lights used in television.

And oh boy, was he pissed. Once Levi allowed time to sink in for Eren that he was in fact fucked, he smirked at Eren. He gulped, this time louder as a bead of sweat fell down his forehead. Eren tossed the gun aside then held his hands up in surrender. He quickly cast a look to Armin who he had previously instructed to film the incident and begged silently for help. Armin shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Eren as most humans do, has a sense of fight or flee and in his situation the only reasonable option was to run the fuck away before he was straight up murdered in cold blood. Eren leaped up, releasing Levi from his compromised position and he ran for the hills.

“Oh-ho, you better fucking run Jaeger!” Levi bellowed as he quickened his pace, nearly catching up with Eren, despite Eren’s head start. Eren ran straight passed Jean, who had the sense to film from his angle too knowing that Levi would give chase.

“Fuck you!” Eren screamed at Jean when he saw him laughing at the situation. Eren made a quick turn and ran past Keith, the Executive Producer almost bumping into him.

“Watch where you’re going kid, what’s the rush?” the man asked, surprised but then again Eren’s antics were no stranger to the crew or the cast. Eren didn’t stop to explain, stopping meant certain death so he just yelled a quick sorry, before taking off again. Levi was not far behind he had to think quick.

Keith sighed as he turned around to inform Erwin; that today was going to be one of those days. Those days which Erwin was much too familiar with.

Eren ran past Sasha and Connie who were busy running lines. He considered asking them for a hiding spot but decided against it. He would be turned away unless he offered something valuable from the food table which he hadn’t thought to go to.

He waved quickly and continued being chased down by the surprisingly fast Levi, for how short he was he sure could run. He noticed ahead Grisha was talking to Hannes and Eren took a sharp left. Avoiding the father/agent was always the smart choice when being chased by a coworker.

Thankfully he saw Mikasa ahead practicing with Annie, the Stunt Choreographer. He shot Mikasa a pleading look and instantly she knew the situation. They had a sibling connection that allowed them to read each other’s minds… well not officially, Mikasa was just smart and she knew her brother too well.

She pointed down a narrow corridor and Eren quickly thanked her before taking off again. His breathing was labored and his heart was beating uncontrollably. There was no time to stop, Levi would catch up and-

Crap, Eren thought. Mikasa had led him down a cul-de-sac meaning he was trapped. The walls around him seemed to be taunting him and in Eren’s imagination they were closing in around him. He looked ahead of him, maybe there was time to make a run for it before Levi caught him in a dead end.

What the hell right? Wrong. Just as he started jogging back towards the entrance Levi had beat him to it. Levi smirked as he took a deep breath, his hand pressed to his heart as if he were trying to control the beat. Same, Eren thought.

“Well, well” Levi said voice layered with malicious intent. Eren stood his ground, admitting defeat and decided to plot his revenge against Mikasa, his own sister, right there and then. Levi approached him slowly, smirking like a madman.

“What are you going to do to me?” Eren asked trying to sound casual but instead sounded like a wounded animal, he pouted for good measure. Maybe if he couldn’t escape he’d use his charms to dissolve Levi’s anger.

Mikasa walked down the corridor suddenly, a look of indifference. Eren thanked the heavens, his sister had seen sense and was coming to his rescue. But she carried something with her.. A bucket? It seemed quite heavy.. Oh no! She was planning on killing Levi!!

But that wasn’t it. She handed the suspicious bucket to Levi who accepted it graciously. Finally, it dawned on Eren. Levi had planned his own revenge against him, involving his sister to stab him in the back.

He looked into the large bucket and saw it was full to the brim of water and if his eyes had not deceived him, he was sure he saw cubes of ice bobbing in the water. How did he even have the time to add ice?! He was chasing Eren the whole time??

Eren smiled sheepishly and retreated backwards slowly. Levi followed him until Eren’s back was pressing against the wall. He had been cornered, literally.

“Karma’s a bitch” Levi said in a high pitched voice with that god damned smirk still present. He raised the heavy bucket, Eren could only watch the muscles tense not even that bothered that he was about to be drenched.

“Woah, woah, woah wait!” Eren shouted suddenly causing Levi to pause and roll his eyes but he paused nonetheless. Eren quickly patted himself down, finding his phone and wallet and threw it behind Levi. The second his precious items were released from his hands, before he had the chance to come to grips with the situation, Levi had tilted the bucket to the point of no return.

The water was so cold, Eren was positive his heart stopped, restarted and stopped in a never ending pattern. He released a girlish scream as he jumped up and down trying to regain some body heat. Levi had bursted into a fit of laughter. Eren shivered loudly, his teeth chattered non-stop. He was sure that bits of his teeth were cracking under the pressure.

Levi bent down to pick up Eren’s phone and wallet and handed them back to Eren.

“You’re an ass” Eren moaned and struggled to pout due to the cold but accepted his things.

“Thank you” Levi joked as he led Eren out of the corridor. Suddenly Eren felt a warmth creep over his shoulders and chest and saw Levi had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Eren aww’d and Levi clicked his tongue jokingly in response.

Eren unlocked his phone and opened twitter. It was his responsibility to the fans to record the events of the day.

@erenisthebombjaeger  
“@leviackerman got me wet at work today ;)The bloopers this season are going to be EPIC! #IceIceBaby #noseriouslyamfreezingmyassoff”

He attached a selfie of him pouting with Levi smirking behind him, unknowingly to him. Eren was met with instant replies.

@angryevan  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman I SWEAR I WILL UNFOLLOW IF YOU DON’T GIVE US CONTEXT”

@rivanislove  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman tHHat SmiiiRKK, JuUST KILL MEEE NOW”

@tumblruser  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman get married and shut up already! Jk ily”

Eren laughed at the stream of tweets he received. The tweets warmed his heart, how did he get so lucky to have such a dedicated and passionate fan base. Eren checked the time and realized he and Levi were scheduled to be at a script reading, ten minutes ago.

“Shit!” Eren exclaimed as he grabbed Levi’s wrist and took off running towards the conference room. Levi stumbled blindly behind him as he was dragged through the twists and bends of the studio. Levi oddly felt he resembled a prey of a predator.

“Where the fuck are we going?!” Levi yelled not stopping the pace Eren had set.

“We’re late!” Eren replied quickly and just as loud. Levi stared ahead, thinking of his schedule. Levi? Late? Never. They didn’t have much planned for the day besides a table read of the script which wasn’t until-

Shit. Levi glanced at his wrist and saw the time. His heart skipped a beat and he wriggled his wrist out of Eren’s tight grasp, and instead he grabbed Eren’s wrist and took the leading running at a much quicker pace. The prey becoming the predator or whatever.

They made it to the conference room in a short amount of time, both gasping for air as they opened the door. Eren stumbled through the door after being released from Levi’s firm grasp. Erwin looked up, no human emotion was recognizable.

“You’re late” Erwin stated as he shuffled the papers on the table. Eren and Levi took their seats across each other at the table.

“Sorry, that would be my fault” Eren said sheepishly as he ruffled his hair. Erwin rolled his eyes and commenced the meeting.

The meeting consisted of Erwin, Keith, Hannes, Nile and Marco from the crew and Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Mike, Petra, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Dot Pixis and Jean.

Eren quickly scanned the script before they started. Until he realized everyone was looking at him. Eren felt like a lamb under headlights. He shrunk deeper into his seat trying to avoid the stares, but the stares just followed him.

“What?” Eren questioned no one in particular. Levi cleared his throat, gaining Eren’s attention.

“Sweetie?” Eren laughed at the cringe pet name but played along.

“What is it, darling?” Eren returned the questioning tone. Levi gave him a ludicrous look.

“Your line, Eren. It’s your line first” Levi chuckled as he spoke. A soft and gentle chuckle, that showed no sign of mocking more so teasing.

Eren’s face flushed a impressive bright pink as he hid behind his script. He mentally slapped himself across the face to control himself before regaining his composure and sitting upright. He was an actor after all, it was his job to act like nothing bothered him.

“Why? I-I’m not ready to give up!” Eren whined as he got into the mindset of his character Evan. “You’re useless! Hopeless and pathetic”

He paused as he took a breath that was interrupted by a sob. Evan was an emotional character, sometime Eren’s fans gave him shit about it, that he was a whiny, stubborn and angsty as hell but Eren loved Evan, he thought he was strong. The situations he was thrown into caused him unbearable pain but he never let that break him instead let his pain fuel his desire to make the world a better place by eradicating the titans. Character development A+, well done Marco.

“I’ll never be as strong as Rivaille” Eren muttered, but clear enough so that the words would be audible. “I’ll never get to tell him” Eren paused as he looked up and caught Levi’s gaze.

Eren smirked devilishly. “I’ll never get to tell Rivaille that I-I love him!” Eren sobbed. Levi immediately burst into laughter followed by the rest of the crew.

Eren feigned innocence. “Oh shit, that wasn’t the line, my bad”

Levi laughed again which made Eren smile because seeing Levi laugh was a win, always.

“From the top” Erwin sighed. He knew he was right when he predicted that today would be a non-productive day.

Eren repeated the lines except this time he read them correctly. He read past while Mikasa was doing her lines with Levi. Something along the lines of ‘Your brother is dead’ but Eren wanted to not hear the lines so that when they were filming the emotion would feel more real and in the moment.

The crew were aware he did this, and were happy to leave Eren in his bubble as he read about his next character arc.

Eren released a loud gasp as he turned the next page. He stood from his seat and looked Marco dead in the eye for writing it the way he had, then Nile for approving it but worst of all Erwin for imagining it, this show after all was his creation.

“Problem Eren?” Erwin asked with a hint of worry. Eren’s eyes were ready to burst out of his head.

“How could you turn Evan into a titan!?” Eren moaned loudly as he lifted his script and pointed to the offending line.

It read the following:  
EXT : Ground shakes and a wild, loud roar is released. Evan transforms into titan. Mizuki turns, her hair blowing in the wind. Rivaille’s eyes widen in hope and realization. Around them, titans have surrounded the castle in which the remaining members reside.

Yann: What the fuck was that?!  
Arminius: It sounded like a titan  
Conor: Don’t sound like no titan I’ve ever heard.  
Rivaille: Shut up, all of you!

Rivaille makes his way up the castle turret to get a better look, followed by Miyuki and Arminius. Suddenly what Conor said didn’t seem so idiotic as the titan before them had unleashed hell upon the titans, mowing them down one by one by landing a blow to each one in turn.

Rivaille: Holy shit  
Miyuki: Tell me that doesn’t look like-  
Arminius: Evan

“Seriously?! That’s just fucking mean to turn him into the thing he hates the most!” Eren complained causing everyone to roll their eyes.

“It’s not real, idiot” Jean mocked, Eren took his seat realizing how unprofessionally he was acting.

“Well, let’s see Yann turn into a titan and see how you feel then!” Eren retorted pouting like a child.

“Eren?” Erwin called out, getting Eren’s attention.

“Evan is a titan-shifter, so he’s technically only half titan” Erwin said as if he thought he were helping.

“Hey! No spoilers! I can’t hear you!” Eren said childishly as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

“Eren. You’re on the fucking show there is no spoilers” Levi said grinning. Eren shot him a grin of his own. Eren shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hands.

“That’s enough for today, tomorrow we’re gonna try shoot this. We are behind schedule, and we don’t want to disappoint the fans, do we?” Erwin said as he stood up.

Both Eren and Levi dropped their grins, instead replacing them with looks of determination. They may act foolish on set but they truly cared for the fans and would hate it if they were forced to wait.

They shook their heads in sync. Erwin smiled and took his leave followed by Hannes, Nile and Keith. Leaving behind the actors (and Marco, who normally stayed behind to help Jean rehearse lines, even though it was Jean’s job to do that but that’s not suspicious, nooo). Eren stood up and walked towards Levi.

Levi looked up when he noticed Eren standing there and he smiled. Eren didn’t return the smile, instead his pout returned.

“I can’t believe I’m a fucking Titan!” Eren whined as read over the scene again. Levi laughed and stood up. He held his arms out inviting Eren in for a hug which Eren immediately accepted. Levi quickly snapped a picture of the hug. He and Eren had a game going to see who could get the best fan reaction. There was no way to judge a winner but they’ve been playing it far too long now to just stop.

He pocketed his phone and returned his attention to Eren, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.

“It might be really useful to the Survey Corps to have a titan on their side?” Levi tried reassuring Eren. He released Eren who then sat on the table so he could continue to sulk.

“That’s true. Assuming they don’t kill me first.” Eren moaned, skipping through the pages to find answers.

“Err, you might not want to say that” Marco warned cautiously as he overhead Eren’s moans.

Eren turned around and shot him a confused look.

“What did you do to me Marco?” Eren shouted desperation in his voice. Marco gulped and avoided eye contact. Eren noticed this.

“Marco..?” Eren asked again. Jean handed Marco a cup of water, who took it and started sipping at it.

“No spoilers, right?” Marco tried, shrugging his shoulder pitifully.

Eren groaned loudly. Levi patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, Rivaille will do everything in his power to make sure you aren’t brutally murdered and or experimented on” Levi said, which surprisingly didn’t help Eren’s mood.

The actors ran over lines once more before they all retired for the night. While Eren was driving, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a notification pop up from twitter. He was at a red light so he checked his phone.

@leviackerman  
“Hugs from @erenisthebomb at work? Sign me the fuck up! #ButWhyTheHug #ProtectEvan #NoSpoilers #DontFireMeErwin”

Eren laughed at the hashtags. Erwin was most likely going to give Levi a talking to but he couldn’t help but feel chuffed that he would defend his character. (So what? Eren took this show very seriously, and if he weren’t acting in it, he’d be the biggest fangirl of them all)

He took a quick glance at the lights, which were still red. God, fuck the traffic in this goddamn city.

He checked the picture attached to Levi’s tweet and saw himself. A competitive fire was lit in the pit of Eren’s stomach as he quickly typed a reply.

@erenisthebombjaeger  
“@leviackerman could be more than hugs, but you playin’ ;)”

He put his phone back onto the seat as he smiled happily. Ha take that Levi and Levi’s fans. (who are basically the same fans as Eren’s but sh)

Suddenly a car horn was beeped loudly and Eren realized the lights hard turned green, he had no idea how long for but sure enough they were as green as the fields in Ireland.

He stuck his head out the window and yelled a quick ‘sorry’ but all he heard in return was a chorus of ‘fuck you dude’s’ and ‘move you ass’. Despite that, Eren was still smiling.

Levi saw Eren had replied to his tweet. Ah, so he finally noticed, Levi thought.

@erenisthebombjaeger  
“@leviackerman could be more than hugs, but you playin’ ;)”  
Levi chuckled. The boy was quick, it could not be denied. He decided to see what the fans were thinking.

It was hell, is what is was. _Thanks shit head for ruining my twitter feed_ , Levi thought mindlessly.

@isthisforreal  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman SEXUAL TENSION IS REAL”

@ereriiscannon  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman @ereriproof DO YOU SEE THIS, PUT THIS IN YOUR NEXT VIDEO”

@wakemeupinside  
“@erenisthebombjaeger @leviackerman I’m dead the doctors will tell my parents cause of death: FUCKING FANGIRLIN’ better b preprd for the funeral cost”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED! I STARTED WRITING THIS AT 8 PM AND I HAVE FINISHED IT AT 10.05 PM! NEW RECORD!
> 
> I fucking love writing this, I have endless scenarios planned out... ;]
> 
> Also don't be afraid to let me know in the comments if I've missed out on a typo 
> 
> typing fast + reading fast = worst editor
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR I'M HONESTLY BLOWN AWAY
> 
> (Also as for the 'as green as the fields in Ireland' look up ireland fields and you'll understand :D)


	4. Screams, Screams and more Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Eren was dancing, or if you could even call it that. There was no music, and no one else was dancing but him. The crew sat to the side of the set preparing for the scene, and the actors were reading through their lines one last time but not Eren.

Levi had stopped reading his lines to watch. He was more than confused because they were about to film the scene where Eren transforms into a titan, the scene that caused him to get angry with the writers and pout like a child.

Levi wanted nothing more than to blast music and join Eren in his silliness but he had sworn to Erwin that there would be no delays today, or no delays that they could help. Eren noticed Levi staring and grinned. Levi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sheet in his hand.

Being ignored doesn’t stop Eren, apparently as he skipped over and plonked himself next to Levi. He continued reading as if Eren weren’t there. After a full minute passed of calm, Eren finally broke.

“Leviiiii, talk to me!” Eren whined as he poked Levi’s shoulder repeatedly. Levi continued reading, he had come this far might as well see how far he could take it. Eren stood up and Levi felt a wave of victory pass over him until he noticed Eren crouch in front of him. He tried desperately to ignore Eren’s big pleading eyes and continued reading.

He moved the script off his lap so it was directly in front of his face. Eren’s eyes were a force to be reckoned with, Levi could hardly ever refuse. On the odd occasion where he could refuse it would be if he was fueled by revenge such as yesterday’s water incident or if he didn’t look. Those were the only two scenarios where Eren couldn’t get his way, only those two.

Eren picked himself up off the ground and plonked himself onto Levi’s lap, making Levi gasp from the surprise. Eren huffed, his breath shaking the sheet of paper in Levi’s hands. Levi sighed heavily as he placed the script beside him. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” Levi asked as he looked Eren in the eyes. Eren grinned, probably feeling very victorious.

“No, I’m good” Eren as he readjusted himself on Levi’s lap, bringing him closer. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What? I was about to fall off!” Eren said, but Levi wasn’t convinced. So he rolled his eyes. Levi noticed Erwin walk onto the set, which meant they’d be shooting soon. Erwin noticed Eren sitting on Levi’s lap and raised his eyebrows at Levi. He shrugged his shoulders and Erwin pointed to his watch on his wrist. Basically telling Levi to hurry the fuck up.

Levi smiled as an idea popped into his mind. Eren was still smiling as if he had won a fucking Olympic medal. Levi stood up very abruptly knocking Eren to his ass on the ground. Now it was Levi’s turn to grin.

“What was that for?!” Eren whined, rubbing his ass where he landed as if it would make the pain disappear. Levi looked at Eren innocently.

“What was what for?” Levi asked as he walked away. Eren was about to reply but was cut off by the loud bell which signaled that it was time to shoot. Eren groaned as he picked himself up off the ground and patted himself off, removing any dust that may have landed on him during all the excitement.

He followed Levi and stood beside him while Erwin called out directions. They were starting with his titan transforming scene. The scene involved Eren screaming, which would obviously be distorted in some way by the Sound Supervisor Darius Zackly, but besides that, there were no actual lines because titans can’t talk, obviously.

“Eren are you ready?” Erwin asked, to which Eren nodded.

“Wait, ready for what?” Eren asked, confused because he dazed out thinking about how Darius would change his scream. Short attention span, as you can tell.

Erwin chuckled. “I knew you weren’t listening. I asked if you were ready to give us a scream?”

Eren blushed slightly, because 1. Screaming in front of all his coworkers and his dad but mainly because Levi was there and he was embarrassed and 2. He was embarrassed because he wasn't listening, again. Erwin seemed to catch on to Eren’s dilemma.

“Would you like to practice a few times before we bring over Reiner?” he asked gently. Eren nodded and avoided eye contact with everyone as he channeled Evan.

He pictured the scene in his head; Evan has transformed into a titan, the thing he hates most in the world but he wants to protect his family and friends who are trapped and surrounded by titans in the castle. Anger, Evan’s probably feeling some anger. Maybe a hint of sadness mixed with an overwhelming need to protect.

Eren took a deep breath, eyes still closed and the entire room faded and he was there. He was Evan, and he was a titan. He opened his mouth and released a long, emotional roar. It sounded similar to a battle cry.

He opened an eye to check everyone's reactions, and they all looked shell-shocked. That made Eren nervous, nobody spoke, or moved. No one even blinked! He turned to Levi next to him, and thankfully the man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Eren sighed in relief, at least one person didn’t think he was an alien from another planet.

“That was perfect, Eren!” Erwin exclaimed happily as he quickly motioned Reiner to come over.

“That was some scream” Levi whispered quickly and Eren snorted. Eren wasn’t sure if Levi had intended it to sound sexual, or if Eren’s mind really was just a gutter that needed cleaning out.

“Do you think you can recreate that!” Erwin said happily “And please don’t say no because you’ll make a grown man cry”

Eren gulped. He shrugged his shoulders “I mean, I can try. How hard can it be?”

Hard, apparently the second Reiner dangled the boom mic into his face, Eren couldn’t stop giggling and it didn’t help that Levi snorted loudly. Levi elbowed Eren lightly in the arm, telling him to either calm down or to get it done, maybe a bit of both? There was a lot of work to be done today.

Eren released a scream into the mic, that was nowhere near impressive as the first. Erwin just smiled and urged him to try again. Eren pitied Darius for he would have to edit and listen to Eren screaming for god knows how long.

Eren decided to follow his first tactic and imagine the scene again. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He imagined that Mikasa was in danger, that Armin was in danger and that Levi was in danger. They were in danger, and they had no gas left to defend themselves. They will die and there is nothing Eren can do.

He let those thoughts run rampage in his mind, he took a sharp intake of breath. And then on the exhale he released a roar that sounded similar, no better than the first.

When Reiner had taken the mic away from his face, everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Eren grinned brightly, ignoring the small burning sensation he felt in his throat. Erwin was clapping the loudest and looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked trying not to smile. Erwin just smiled happily.

“It’s just everything I hoped it would be, and it will sound even better when Darius is through with it! Erwin exclaimed. Eren laughed.

“Why have you been imagining me screaming?” Eren asked, not 100% sure he wanted an answer. Levi snapped his head back to Erwin waiting for an explanation.

“I haven’t. I’ve been imagining Evan in titan form screaming, now the rest of you let's get a move on to Act 5, I need everyone on set pronto” Erwin said as he walked away to take his seat, the chair labeled director. You know, labeled director in case he forgot what job he was doing, obviously.

The rest of the scene was shot, ending on a cliffhanger of course because Erwin was a cruel, ass director. It ended on Armin’s line ‘Evan’ after seeing the titan. Eren knew already that Twitter, Tumblr, everything would just explode and he couldn’t wait to see how they’d react.

Eren had already left the studio and said his goodbyes to the cast. Today was one of those days where he decided he’d walk to work, meaning he’d have to walk home. If he could go back in time, and kick past Eren for making that decision, he would.

He was tired as balls and just wanted to cuddle up with his puppy that he named Rogue. He was a black Labrador and Eren loved him to pieces. He walked past security and waved to the guards Ian and Rico.

As he walked down the street he paused briefly. He got an odd sense that someone was following him. Everything slowed. Eren glanced behind him and saw the busy traffic, for a second he praised past Eren for choosing to walk, that way he could avoid the traffic. Besides the traffic, he didn’t see much else. Cars on the road, pedestrians on the sidewalk, nothing new.

He decided to continue walking, ignoring the lingering feeling. He looked around and still, nothing looked suspicious, but why did it feel so damn suspicious! Eren heard heavy footsteps behind him, there must have been a group of say three or more. It’s okay Eren people walk on streets in groups all the time, you live in Hollywood for Christ’s sake just man up.

Until it wasn’t okay. A strong arm swiftly grabbed Eren from the middle and the other arm clamped Eren’s mouth shut. He started kicking and squirming but the person behind him had a tight grip. Just like that Eren was no longer on a busy street but in a sketchy alley, out of sight of anyone who could help.

The strong person rammed Eren’s back against the wall causing him to hit his head, hard. Pain spread throughout his body causing Eren to groan. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his attacker or attackers. Yep, it was attackers. Two big, burly men, one had disheveled black hair and the other had a weird looking mohawk. Both men had nasty grins and were securing Eren against the wall. In between the men stood a girl who looked extremely petite in comparison.

“I can see why you like this one” Mohawk guy said to the girl. Eren who was extremely muddled, and still in pain found it hard to pay attention.

“Nice eyes, pretty boy” Mohawk guy said as he grabbed Eren by the chin and forced him to look at him. Eren’s survival instincts finally kicked in. He spat on the man’s face and tossed his head back so that it was no longer in the man’s grip.

Apparently, black hair did not approve of Eren’s little protest as he grabbed Eren by the hair and knocked his head back into the wall and holding it there. Mohawk guy rubbed the spit off his cheek with his thumb giving Eren a sly grin.

Eren whined quietly but tried to control himself. He would not give these people the satisfaction.

“What the fuck do you want” Eren muttered angrily under his breath. The girl who was standing between the two men stepped closer until she was just below Eren’s chin. Eren couldn’t move or defend himself. These men were simply too strong.

She put her hands on his shoulders and let them trail down his chest. Eren yelped in protest, trying desperately to squirm out of their grip.

Eren started yelling hoarsely at the top of his lungs. Of all days he’d get attacked was the day he shredded his vocal cords. What shit luck, Eren thought. He kept screaming until a filthy hand was covering his mouth keeping it shut. The noise of the city covered up his pleas for help, the perfect accessory to any crime.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long, so let’s not be a spoil sport” the girl whispered into Eren’s ear in a seductive voice. Eren shuddered and repelled away from her face.

“You’re insane! I don’t know you” Eren croaked out, only just about audible through the unclean hand. Eren decided this was no time to be moral, he had two legs that the men simply forgot about so he was going to unleash hell. He kicked the girl sending her flying backward landing her in a pile of black bin bags.

While the men were shocked, and the girl whining about getting dirty, Eren tried to kick Mohawk guy but he had waited too long. The men picked him and body slammed him against the floor as if they were in the fucking WWE.

Eren whimpered from the pain and tried desperately to run, to crawl, to even move. He’d take anything over nothing but the men were quicker. The black haired guy had his arms pinned down, and his knee on Eren’s head. The other man sat upon Eren’s legs so that he could throw no kicks, throw no punches or even head butts.

He was completely defenseless the only thing he could move was his middle but what good would that do? Crotch to the face was not taught in defense class. A tear slid down his face against Eren’s will. The last thing he wanted was to show any kind of weakness, and he had just done it.

“Man, now I can see why that actor guy, Levi is gay” black haired guy said cockily.

Mohawk guy nodded and grinned. Eren had long forgotten about the girl, and apparently so had the men and it was now a free for all on Eren’s body.

Mohawk guy’s grin turned evil as his hands reached down to Eren’s shirt. Fuck. This. Shit. Eren struggled frantically, thrashing his body madly but to no avail. The man raised Eren’s shirt and ripped it revealing everything.

“Man, not just a pretty face,” the man said as his fingers glided along Eren’s toned stomach.

Eren took advantage of them being distracted and gave his next and final scream his all. He replicated Evan’s scream, giving it his all. The black haired man grabbed Eren by the hair and slammed it against the floor.

Eren whimpered in pain and started slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was the Mohawk man unbuckle his belt.

  
Levi was walking towards his favorite Chinese takeaway for dinner, after a long hard day he decided he deserved some chow mein right now. He was walking with his phone in his hand scrolling through twitter.

Eren hadn’t posted a single tweet that day, leading Levi to believe Eren had died or something serious. Dread poisoned his thoughts when he heard an eerily familiar roar. He did a 360-degree turn, positive that a titan was somewhere in the vicinity. He looked down the street ahead of him, nothing suspicious and same for behind him.

However when he looked down a particularly sketchy as fuck. Two men were crouching, no leaning on what seemed to be a person and there was a girl standing behind them, picking dirt off her clothes.

And he was running. Some higher power or some shit seemed to carry him down that alley and he was fucking thankful he did. The person beneath these fucking men was none other than Eren. Rage powered him as he gave a swift kick to the first man’s head, knocking him off Eren. The other man charged at Levi, but Levi was quicker despite being much shorter.

It was like Levi had entered God Mode in a video game and he was invincible. He had knocked the man down slamming him so hard that he was unable to pick himself up. He took out his phone and dialed 911. 1. To call the cops and 2. To call for an ambulance.

Levi crouched down beside Eren to inspect him for damage. Eren lay there unresponsive to Levi’s touch. The girl had mysteriously vanished but Levi had made sure that the men were unable to move.

“Eren,” he said loud and clear, but Eren was out and it seemed to be staying that way. His shirt had been ripped right open, leaving Eren completely exposed. Levi removed his jacket to cover Eren’s torso. Then he noticed Eren’s jean dangling by his knees and his boxer shorts around his thighs.

“Shit, shit, shit” Levi cursed under his breath as he felt tears prick his eyes. He touched Eren’s unmoving face warily and gently stroked it with his thumb. He felt sick.

“I’m so sorry” he choked out as tears spilled over his cheek. Levi looked around him ensuring the men had not escaped; they hadn’t.

He stood up and gave them both hard kicks to the stomach. Loud groans were heard from both men.

“You scum,” he said anger etched into his words “You’re fucking disgusting scum, and I’m going to give you guys hell”

Thankfully, Levi heard sirens approaching. Cops appeared at the entrance of the alley, rushing in once they caught Levi’s eyes.

“What happened?” a female cop asked worry in her words. Levi pointed to the men.

“These men attacked and attempted to-” he couldn’t bring himself to say rape, he just couldn’t.

“Tried to violate, Eren Jaeger, there was a girl here but she got away,” Levi said quickly, just wanting the men to be taken to jail to rot forever.

The cop’s face lit up with recognition before it faded and sadness appeared instead. She looked down at Eren and gasped loudly as the other cop got to work on handcuffing.

“I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do,” she asked as she held Levi’s shoulder.

“Just do your fucking job, and make sure these bastards go to jail. I will come in for questioning as a witness or whatever but just get these bastards outta my sight” Levi said sternly as he moved away from her and returned to Eren’s side waiting for the ambulance to arrive. She nodded silently and helped her coworker in taking the men away, there was no struggle from the men.

Eren had yet to awake and panic was setting in for Levi, where was the fucking ambulance? He muttered more apologies as he leaned over Eren’s non-moving body and pulled Eren’s boxers up being as delicate as possible. The last thing Eren needed right now was yet another invasion of privacy. He then pulled up the jeans, leaving the belt unbuckled.

He sat beside Eren muttering reassurance like he always does. He pushed Eren’s hair back to see his face more clearly. Dried tears were on Eren’s cheeks and the sight of that alone cause Levi’s eyes to fill to the brim with tears once more.

Finally, fucking finally he heard the sirens of the ambulance and he sighed in relief. Everything passed by in a blur after that. He got into the ambulance and sat beside Eren holding his hand and rubbing circles into the soft skin, still muttering his assurance.

He was starting to sound like a broken record. His hair was disheveled and his jacket across Eren’s chest. Once he made it to the hospital, Eren was rushed to the emergency room, leaving Levi to pace nervously. He took the opportunity to call Mikasa, his sister deserved to know, Armin, Erwin and even Hanji. Levi’s agent has taken a serious liking to Eren, and Eren to her.

He sat down in the blue hospital chair and watched his leg bounce up and down. The clock was ticking and made Levi unsettled. The sound reminded him of a bomb, slowly counting down the seconds until mass destruction and the thought scared him.

He felt afraid because every passing moment, thanks to this goddamn clock, he was reminded that the world had in fact not exploded, it was still spinning. But Levi’s world had.

Mikasa rushed into the room, tears streaking her face. Mikasa was as strong as they get, but she wasn’t a robot, not that far off Levi, both were stoic but were very emotional beneath the surface.

She ran over, her arms open and Levi with his. Mikasa buried her face into Levi’s neck and she sobbed. Levi’s tears had long ago run dry. All he could do was listen to her cries and the ticking of the clock, the ticking of the clock that told him life around him was still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh dang, this was hard to write, I hate to hurt you like this Eren, I'm surprised I didn't cry writing this but it happened.
> 
> You all came into this fic expecting it to be all fluff and humor and I've hurt you.
> 
> I actually struggled a lot with this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to get mad in the comments! I would too!


	5. Help

7 years ago

Grisha drove into the studio and took the first available parking space. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Eren staring absentmindedly out of the window. For a teenager who just landed a major role in a new movie, Eren didn’t look very happy.

“What’s wrong?” Grisha asked as he adjusted the mirror so that he was no longer looking at his son's face.

“I’m not sure I want to act, I don’t even know if I can” Eren muttered dishearteningly. Grisha sighed.

“Nonsense, you’ll do wonderfully! Also, if you couldn't act you wouldn't have gotten the part, you do know that?” Grisha opened the car door and got out, and Eren followed suite. He rolled his eyes at his father, which he didn’t see because he was too busy power walking towards the building. Eren followed him walking much slower.

Eren prayed that his coworkers would be nice, it was his first time acting, ever. Why did he even get chosen? Maybe they were looking for some new faces to play the children to make it feel more real? All Eren knew about the other guy was that he was 18.

The plot of the movie was Eren’s ‘mom’ met another man who had a son, and the children meet and instantly hate each other and the significant adult so they plan to break them up. It’s been done before. It was called ‘Say I Don’t’ or something along the lines of that.

He pushed open the door and was greeted by a few people who told them where to go. Eren followed their instructions which led him to a dressing room. They mentioned that he’d be sharing a room, which didn’t bother Eren too much.

He entered the dressing room and noticed someone sitting in a bean bag reading a book. Eren stood there awkwardly, now wishing he had his own room. The man had raven black hair that was styled in a middle parting, but he also had a military undercut. He hadn’t looked up yet so Eren decided to cough awkwardly.

The man slowly raised his gaze and Eren walked towards him, hand outstretched.

“Hi, I’m Eren!” Eren said happily as he waited for the stranger to accept his hand.

“I’m not fucking touching that, you just coughed in it,” the man said as he stared at Eren’s hand in disdain. Eren was shocked at the attitude. He dropped his arm and let it sway. Determined as always, he decided he’d at least try to get to know his coworker's name.

“Uh, sorry. Who are you?” Eren asked trying his hardest to sound polite. The man looked at him again. His face had a look of contempt towards Eren, who tried not to scowl under his gaze. He continued to smile.

“Not to be an ass, but I’m surprised you don’t know. It’s Levi” Levi said as he went back to his reading. Eren smiled brightly.

“Oh that’s a cool name, so what are you reading?” Eren asked as he sat down in front of Levi. He made this weird clicky noise with his tongue, and he peered at Eren over his book.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked in an unsettling tone. Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“What do you mean? I’m sitting” Eren replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Levi rolled his eyes.

“I mean, bat, why are you talking to me?” Levi snapped and Eren was taken aback. Shocked, was his first emotion but then he was angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was in a zoo. I don’t see any signs saying ‘do no pet the animals’” Eren snapped in return.

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Touch and talk are two very different things, idiot”

Eren scowled and stuck his tongue out at Levi, who snorted in response. Although he was definitely laughing at him, not with him

“What age are you, five?” Levi sneered. Eren scoffed in disbelief.

“If you’re going to ask me what age I am, don’t just proceed to guess!” Eren said, raising his voice. Levi marked his page and put the book down beside him. He folded his arms neatly across his chest.

“Well, you didn’t correct me” Levi replied.

“Fuck you, man! I’m sixteen!” Eren said as he scrambled to stand up, just ready to get away from this guy.

“Graceful” Levi commented sarcastically. Eren stopped walking and with a twist of his head, he glared at Levi.

“Fuck you!” Eren shouted and then looked away sitting down in a chair from across the room.

“Levii, it’s time to head out to set” a woman’s voice squealed. Oh great, Eren thought, more people, just what I need.

Levi stood up and walked towards the door, he opened it and a tall woman entered. She had long brown hair in a ponytail with pieces sticking out in odd places. She had glasses and a long white coat. If anything, she looked like a mad scientist.

She glanced around the room and spotted Eren sitting in a chair in the corner. She pointed at him and turned to Levi.

“Is he on a time out or what?” Hanji asked in confusion. Levi snorted loudly. Eren scowled and stood up from the chair. No, he was not in a time out. He wasn’t a fucking child!

“No, I’m not” Eren replied meekly as he stepped away from the offending corner. Hanji squealed again, this time louder.

“Oh I’m sorry poochie!” she blurted as she walked towards Eren. “Oh my, you’re adorable look at you”

Eren’s face reddened. “I’m not a child!” Eren corrected. Hanji nodded with a happy smile.

“Of course, you must be Eren!” she stated. Eren nodded. Hanji grabbed his right hand and shook it madly. She had a tight grip and Eren was sure his hand had fallen off.

“Okay now, introductions are done, let’s head over to the set everyone’s waiting!” Hanji exclaimed as she grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulled him, then grabbed Levi’s and pulled them both out of the room causing them to bump into each other as they tried to fit through the door frame.

“Hey four eyes, watch where you’re going!” Levi shouted. She just howled with laughter as she continued to drag them down the corridor. She released them when they reached the set, and nonchalantly walked away as if she hadn’t just dragged them through the building.

Eren felt a bubble of laughter rise but he kept it down. He turned to Levi.

“Who is that?” Eren asked grinning, forgetting that Levi was an ass for a second.

“My agent” he replied and then walked away towards the director. Eren rolled his eyes but followed him.

“Hello boys, I’m Director Smith. It’s my first time directing such a big production, so let’s work together, okay!” he exclaimed happily. Mr.Smith looked young enough, he was probably in his early twenties.

Eren nodded and smiled, while Levi just nodded remaining emotionless. Eren resisted the temptation to grab him by the shoulders and shake the shorter man and say ‘why you no smile’ very loudly.

“Okay, so this scene is when you two meet for the first time. I hope you’ve learned your lines” Erwin asked, which they both nodded in response again. “Okay perfect!”

Erwin told Levi to sit down in his chair and introduced Eren to his new fake mom. She had short ginger hair and kind eyes.

“Nice to meet you Eren, I’m Petra but you can call me mom” she joked as she patted Eren’s head. Eren laughed.

The bell rang overhead which told the actors to get ready. Eren heard Mr. Smith call out action and Petra immediately took the lead.

“Please behave! I really like this man, and I know you will too. Just be kind to his son Cory, please?” she asked looking into Eren’s eyes with a look of desperation. Her transformation threw Eren off guard momentarily but he quickly remembered his lines.

Eren channeled an angsty teenager, which didn’t take much after his interaction with Levi.

“As long as Cory isn’t an asshole I’ll get along with him” Eren muttered under his breath. Petra pinched his cheek. Eren gasped in surprise as his hand flew to his cheek, that was not in the script!

“Behave, no ands, ifs or buts!” Petra scolded and Eren rolled his eyes. Petra was an amazing actress, he felt overwhelmed but she made it so easy to act. The perfect acting partner for a first role. She was gentle yet pushed Eren to be better.

The man acting as Petra’s love interest was Oluo Bozado, opened the front door. He welcomed them in and sat Eren down on the couch.

“Get to know each other, we’ll be back at 10” Oluo said as he wrapped his arm around Petra’s waist. She smiled and waved at Eren before she was escorted out.

The loud bell rang again and makeup artists ran onto the set and redid Eren and Levi’s makeup, set designers adjusted the layout of the magazines on the coffee table and simple things such as that. Once they were satisfied they retreated and action was called again.

“I don’t like you,” Levi said, his voice was different from before. It seemed even more distant and cold. Eren shot him a look.

“And what makes you think I like you?” Eren spat out. He found acting like he hated this Cory character easy, seeing as the person playing Cory was just as much as an ass. Levi glared at him and stood up from his chair.

Acting for Levi came off as second nature. His movements were fluid, as he followed the script directions flawless and his words carried the emotion required. It was impressive.

“Better play nice before mommy comes back” Levi goaded as he stepped closer. Eren stood up quickly, determination setting in. He wouldn’t be overwhelmed just because the guy was talented. He grabbed the drink of water of the coffee table like he was instructed to do and splashed it on Levi’s face.

Levi’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. He wiped his arm across his face to dry it.

“You little shit!” Levi hissed heatedly. Eren gulped. Levi grabbed Eren’s shirt and yanked him down to Levi’s level. He was actually caught off guard, even though he had read what happened in the script but he could feel the rage burning off Levi in waves. It was intimidating. He struggled with what to do next, he racked his brain but nothing came to mind.

The bell went off and Eren felt like a failure. Levi released his grip and turned away. Mr. Smith walked towards him, script in hand.

Erwin must have seen Eren’s disappointment from what he said next, “Hey, don’t worry. You’re new to all this and so far you’ve performed excellently even some of the best and most famous actors still forget lines, it's perfectly normal”

But what was said next, surprised him more. Levi turned to him and said, “I’ve seen worse. I actually expected you to fuck up sooner”

And then he just walked away to sit back down. Eren felt his heartstrings tug and he felt overly happy from the praise, which was only half praise really seeing as Levi managed to make a jab at him.

Eren reread his lines and when he was done he handed the script back to Erwin who patted him on the shoulder.

That was the first day they met. As time passed during the filming the two got closer. Eren grew more confident too, and when he forgot lines he didn’t feel like a piece of shit. Eren would never forget the time where Levi and he were pulling pranks on each other (as part of the script).

Eren was waiting for Levi to walk by to unleash his attack. Levi walked through the door and Eren leaped out from behind the bookshelf and struck an egg onto Levi’s head. Eren watched the egg drip down Levi’s face. Levi held strong as he forced himself to stay serious but Eren did not have the same strong will and he began to howl with laughter. Levi bit his lip as he tried remaining stoic but he broke down into fits of laughter when Eren’s howling turned into convulsions of laughter. He was gasping for air as he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

This laughter continued until they were both too exhausted to do anything but sit on the floor. The atmosphere was lifted, the crew was desperately trying to reset but the actors had no energy left. Levi watched Eren wipe a tear from his eye, and saw that his blue-green eyes were sparkling.

Eren smiled brightly at Levi, and Levi returned the smile. Eren smiled even brighter if that was even impossible and from that moment he made it his life goal to see Levi laugh, to smile, and to see that lively twinkle in his eyes.

It felt like Eren had broken down Levi’s walls, something unimaginable for Eren when they first started working together and it was all thanks to a fucking egg. Levi stood up and held out a hand for Eren who smiled gratefully and accepted the hand.

Bad idea. Levi pulled him up but with his second hand, he wiped it through his hair and then smeared it from Eren’s forehead down to the tip of his nose.

“Oh my god!” Eren squealed as he ran away laughing to clean himself up. Levi didn’t hurry to clean himself up. Levi, the clean freak had been contempt for allowing an egg to sit casually on top of his head.

 

               -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Levi Ackerman?” a woman called out, Levi’s head shot up and saw a nurse with a clipboard in hand. He practically ran over to her, Mikasa by his side within seconds.

“Is he okay?” Levi and Mikasa said in sync. The nurse looked taken aback, she gave them a reassuring smile.

“Yes, he’s fine. He’s resting up you can go visit him now if you’d like?” the nurse asked politely and received two enthusiastic nods. She smiled and led the way. When they got to the room, it took everything for the pair not to knock the door down.

Eren was sitting upright in the bed, watching the television in the corner of the room. He turned to see who had entered and he smiled brightly when he saw Levi and Mikasa.

“Hi guys!” he smiled brightly as he switched off the TV and patted the bed. Mikasa rushed to his side and brought him in for a tight hug. Levi stood frozen by the door. Eren smiled at Levi, still hugging Mikasa.

“What happened?” she croaked out as she looked Eren in the eyes. Levi slowly made his way over to sit in the chair by the bed.

“Nothing, look at me. I’m fine!” Eren basically cheered. Levi stared in disbelief. The man had bandages wrapped around his head as he was sat in a fucking hospital bed after being attacked on the street.

“Yeah you’re fucking peachy” Levi muttered, catching Eren’s attention. But he was quickly distracted when Grisha Jaeger entered the room, with Hanji, Erwin, and Armin in tow.

“Son, can you explain why you are in the hospital?” Grisha sighed. Eren cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I ran into a pole on the way home,” Eren said lying, obviously.

“No, you didn’t!” Mikasa protested. “Levi called us, he saw you Eren, lying in an alley unconscious, surrounded by thugs!”

Eren scowled. “I knew you guys would blow this out of proportion”

Levi stared. He was speechless. What was running through his mind, how the fuck could he just be okay?! Unless he forgot, but it didn’t seem likely.

“Yes, Levi found me in a compromised position, but it happens okay” Eren tried to convince them. Erwin and Armin stood quietly by the door, obviously shaken.

“That’s my boy,” Grisha said, “We wouldn’t want this getting out, bad press.”

And that drew the line. Levi snapped his head up and stared Grisha down.

“Are you kidding me? Your son was attacked and you’re worried about bad press!” Levi growled staring him dead in the eye as he stood from the chair.

“Yes he’s my son, of course, but he’s also my client” Grisha defended. Levi scoffed. He stepped towards the man, ready to unleash hell but he heard Eren speak up.

“It’s okay honestly Levi, I’m okay!” Eren claimed, Levi stopped in his tracks and looked at Eren desperately waiting for him to explain. Grisha announced he was going to get coffee and asked if anyone else wanted anything; he was ignored.

Eren waited for the door to close before speaking up again.

“Look, those guys wouldn’t do shit. They were about as straight as straight comes” Eren insisted.  
“Your shirt was ripped Eren, and your pants were-” Levi said before he cut himself off.

Eren looked at him, and Levi saw his lip quiver slightly before he recovered.

“It’s cause I’m hot and famous. I’m hot and famous” Eren joked. Mikasa sat there too shocked to speak, and was thankful for Levi.

“Eren you were attacked, you can’t possibly just be okay with that-” Levi said raising his voice but got cut off by Eren.

“I’m okay!” Eren yelled, silencing everyone. Armin had tears gathered in his eyes as he stood against the wall. Erwin had a hand on Armin’s hand, his face full of worry. Mikasa looked devastated, unsure if she should get mad at Eren for accepting it or if she should just let him deal with it the way he found best.

Levi was broken inside and out, Eren was strong and he was stubborn, but he never imagined he’d use both of those traits combined to help him deal with his pain.

Everyone was put into a situation where they couldn’t help Eren, or relate to what he felt.

“Can I just have a minute to myself?” Eren asked quietly, Mikasa looked up prepared to protest but Eren gave her a pleading look.

“I just need a minute” Eren repeated and gave her a weak smile. Erwin escorted Armin out, Mikasa stood from her position on the bed and walked out with Levi behind her. He watched Eren as he let the door close behind him.

The nurse from before had reappeared.

“Oh my, I cannot believe that you’re here. I just wanna say I love Attack on Titan” she said happily. They gave her a weak smile in return and she sat down in the chair.

“Oh right. How inconsiderate of me. If there’s anything I can do, let me know?” she offered. Armin looked up and for the first time since his arrival, he spoke.

“Could you arrange, a therapy session for Eren. I don’t think he’s dealing with this right, but then again what do I know” Armin said. Levi was thankful that Eren had a rational friend.

She nodded quickly “Oh yes! I have just the person, he’s amazing!” she agreed. Mikasa glanced at her phone and saw a minute had passed, she stood up and knocked timidly on the door. A weak ‘come in’ was heard.

They reentered and Eren was still sitting exactly where they had left him. Except his cheeks were visibly red as were his eyes.

Mikasa strolled over and began telling her a story about work today. Eren smiled and watched, nodding every once in awhile. Armin eventually walked over and joined Mikasa at her side, and even contributed to the story every once and awhile.

Eren grinned at his two friends, and Levi didn’t miss the look of gratefulness on his face. Erwin stepped closer to Levi. He must have felt Levi’s anger and his sadness. It’s like the man had a sixth sense for detecting emotion.

“This is what he needs now” Erwin whispered as he nodded towards the trio. Levi nodded but felt he couldn’t just pretend what happened, didn’t because he saw it with his own two eyes. And it was something he could never forget, but for Eren, for this moment only he’d try.

He walked over and took the seat again and took Eren’s hand and picked it up and held onto it. Eren beamed at Levi’s hand and tightened his own grip. Mikasa continued her story, although she stumbled at the affection with a small smile of her own. Armin grinned but said nothing.

Grisha returned to the room and Levi gave a tight squeeze to Eren’s hand. Grisha held a plastic bag in his hand. He reached into the bag and revealed a pint of ice cream.

“I brought your favorite, it is still cookie dough right?” he asked as he offered the tub to Eren who was nodding like crazy and took the tub gently into his hands as if it were a child. Grisha produced a collection of plastic colored spoons onto Eren’s lap.

“Dig in,” he said as he gave Eren’s leg a tight squeeze. “I’m sorry for reacting like that, I was an ass. I just didn’t want to think that someone actually hurt you” he said sounding sincerely sorry.

Eren gave him a small smile “It’s okay Dad, I did the same”

Eren’s voice quavered slightly. Levi tightened his grip as he stared into Eren’s lap. There was a yellow spoon, a green one, a red one and a blue one.

“Eren, I signed you up for a therapy session with a professional” Armin confessed quietly, he decided it would be easier to hear this from a friend rather than a stranger. Eren’s grip loosened slightly.

“W-why, I don’t think I can” Eren uttered faintly. Levi felt his heart sink. So Eren was just being strong. That idiot. He softened his grip and moved his fingers swiftly so that they were linked with Eren’s and with his other hand he covered their hands.

A gesture of affection that was only known to them. Eren smiled sadly at Levi. Levi gazed into Eren’s eyes.

“Just go to one session, if you hate it and I mean hate it. We’ll accept it” Levi announced.

Eren gave a small nod.

“Okay,” he said as he let out a breath. “Now help me eat this ice cream before it melts”

Mikasa picked up the red spoon, Armin the yellow, and Eren picked up the green and blue. Levi couldn’t help but realize the irony of the spoons. Red like Mikasa’s scarf that she always wore, given to her by Eren. Yellow like Armin’s blonde hair. Blue-green like Eren’s eyes.

Levi closed his eyes and asked himself why he was thinking about spoons but it’s like his conscious just went ‘I don’t fucking know’ with a shrug of its shoulders.

When he opened his eyes, Eren had the green blue spoon in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times from the surprise before accepting it with his free hand.

“I’m going to go over the paperwork” Grisha announced as he turned for the door.

“I’ll come with you,” Erwin said as he followed him out.

Eren took a giant spoonful of ice cream, and went to eat it, roughly about half of it was on Eren’s nose and they all laughed.

Minutes later the door was all but broken down. Revealing a distressed looking Hanji.

“Erennnn” she wailed loudly as she rushed over to his side. Eren handed the ice cream to Mikasa as Hanji wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

After a full minute of Eren muttering ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’m okay’ she stood up and sat on the armrest of Levi’s chair. Then she noticed Eren’s hand was outstretched, oddly. Then she noticed so was Levi’s. She followed their arms and kept herself from squealing. Instead, she patted Levi nonchalantly on the back.

From that gesture alone. Levi knew they would be talking about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this long chapter makes up for the surprise I gave you all in yesterday's chapter. I'm honestly so surprised with myself with this story. I've been uploading a chapter each night like whaaat.
> 
> Once school starts up again, updates will be slower so please don't get used to this!! I probably should give the fic more time anyway, but I know whenever I read a fic all I want is to read chapter followed by chapter, but y'know anticipation and stuff!
> 
> Just wanna say again how blown away with how much people are actually reading this, like I'm so taken aback and that's partly why it hurt me so much to hurt you all, I almost regretted the chapter but I decided it added it for a reason.
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting and for kudosing(not a word) and for reading! My heart has grown ten sizes bigger!


	6. Jokes, puns and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------WARNING ===================
> 
> SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FAULT IN OUR STARS
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR SPOILING YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED,
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------WARNING OVER===================
> 
> enjoy the chappie

Eren opened his front door with Mikasa and Armin in tow. He smiled as he stepped inside, finally, he was out of that damn hospital. Eren dropped his bag and kicked it to the side. He crouched down and whistled loudly. Mikasa bent down and picked up the discarded bag to put it into Eren’s room.

“Rogue!” Eren called out and was met with the sounds of scampering across the apartments wooden floors. Within seconds, Rogue was sliding into the room. He beamed at the sight of his clumsy puppy.

“Hi, puppy!” Eren cooed as he picked Rogue off the ground and hugged him to his chest. Rogue placed his soft paw on Eren’s chest and gave his face a wet kiss. Eren laughed as he walked into the living room. He gently let Rogue down onto the beige couch.

“Thank you, Armin for staying with him” Eren sighed happily as he watched the excited pup chase his tail. Armin joined Eren at his side.

“It was no problem, a pleasure actually. You better lock your doors at night before I come dognap him” Armin joked. Eren laughed loudly.

“You have a key, you do know that?” Eren said cheekily as he looked down at his friend.

“Well, you shouldn’t be helping the dognapper!” Armin exclaimed although he looked flustered. Eren laughed again. He sat down next his dog and patted his head gently.

“I suppose you’re right,” Eren said with a grin. Mikasa walked into the room with a glass of water in hand, which she handed to Eren.

“Thanks, mom” he sighed but he accepted the glass with a smile. She sat down in the armchair across from Eren.

“Will you be okay alone for awhile?” Mikasa asked as she looked at Eren. Eren cocked his head, why would he be alone? Before he had the chance to ask, Armin spoke up.

“I have an interview to get to” Armin explained gently as if Eren would get angry that he had to be somewhere else; he wouldn’t. They were both adults, adults with jobs and commitments.

“Annie and I were supposed to rehearse some stunt work, but if you want me to stay I’ll just reschedule” Mikasa explained as she took her phone out of her handbag preparing to make the call.

“It’s okay you guys!” Eren said quickly “Go, I’ll be fine. I wanted to get some reading done anyway”

Armin gave him a doubtful look “When have you ever read something that wasn’t a script”  
Eren pouted “I read, sometimes”

Amin scoffed and put his hand on his hip.

“Oh yeah? What are you planning on reading?” Armin said Eren wasn’t sure if he liked the sassy side of Armin. They had been friends for most of their lives and to this day Eren had feared sassy Armin. Mainly because it was unexpected out of someone who is seemingly gentle and friendly, but Eren knew better than that.

He quickly scanned his surroundings before noticing his coffee book. Well, it wasn’t a coffee book per say it was actually an Ancient Greek Philosophy book that Armin had bought him for his birthday last year which Eren never opened instead used it as a coaster for his mugs of coffee in the mornings when he watched cartoons. Therefore it was named the ‘coffee book’ unbeknownst to Armin, of course.

And yes Eren still watched cartoons, and yes he was an adult (23 to be exact), but he found them to boost his creativity and moral for the day, which was beneficial as he was an actor after all.

He grabbed the book quickly from the table, hiding the coffee rings from Armin.

“I’m gonna read this” Eren claimed proudly. Armin raised an eyebrow and smirked, a cheeky kind of smirk that Eren was all too familiar and it typically means ‘you are fucked’.

“That’s great Eren, we can talk about it sometime say, tomorrow?” he replied. Eren gulped loudly while Mikasa sniggered quietly in her chair. Eren shot her a look and racked his brain for an excuse.

“Well, I won’t be finished and I don’t want to get spoiled!” Eren said quickly, “And you know me, slow reader and all”

Armin smiled “Next week sound good?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders, feeling defeated. He nodded and Armin laughed.

“Okay, I’ll text you later. Mikasa need a ride to the studio?” Armin asked turning to her.

“That’d be great, actually thanks,” Mikasa said standing up. She walked towards Eren and bent down giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“I can drop in when I get back?” Mikasa asked as she shouldered her bag. Eren nodded.

“Sure” he smiled and watched his friend leave. Rogue started whining when the front door shut closed. Eren scratched behind his ear.  
“It’s okay buddy, they’ll be back” Eren cooed in a baby voice “Uncle Armin and Auntie Mikasa live in the same building, don’t be so dramatic”

Rogue must of thought that was good enough because he settled down and lay his head on Eren’s lap. After a few minutes passed, Rogue had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Eren felt anything but peaceful. The silence in the room was overwhelming.

He didn’t want to disturb Rogue’s sleep by moving so essentially he felt trapped. The only noises to be heard was the odd car horn from the traffic below and the clock. He started tapping his fingers in a rhythm against the hardcover book.

Eren felt like a child. Home alone, and he was afraid. He lived alone so this fear was out of place and really disconcerting. His heart was racing as was his mind. He had to think about something, anything besides,-

He snapped. No, no, no not that anything but that. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and unlocked it. He scrolled through his contacts deciding who to call.

Jean? No, they’d probably just argue which Eren was not feeling up to? Could he invite Sasha over? Then again, she’d eat everything in his fridge and he’d have to go to the shop. He sighed and went back to the top, scrolling slower this time.

He paused when he saw Levi. As close as they were, they never really texted, only tweeted. He remembered how Levi had stood up for him in the hospital when his dad was being difficult. And how he’d held his hand gently, and how determined he looked to help him.

He released a long breath and pressed call. He bit his thumb lightly as he listened to the long beeps.

“Pick up, pick up” Eren muttered quietly, his words bounced back at him because of how quiet the room was.

“Jaeger?” Levi asked with his deep voice that Eren never felt more thankful for.

“Oh, thank god” he sighed as he let out a breathy laugh. He dropped his thumb from his mouth, instead, he raked his fingers through his hair, probably leaving it in a mess but Eren didn’t care.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked sounding concerned. Eren mumbled something incoherent, not even he knew what he was saying. “Eren?” Levi asked, raising his voice while still sounding gentle.

“I’m not okay, I feel kinda alone and I know that sounds so childish and unmanly but fuck I’m scared” Eren uttered quietly as if he were afraid someone might hear. He heard the distant sound of metal clanking together.  
“It’s okay to feel scared Eren, you’re not unmanly although I can’t deny you are pretty childish” Levi joked. Eren let out a bubble of laughter, that sounded closer to an ugly sob.

“I’m on my way over,” Levi said as the sound of a door shut. Eren smiled at the gesture.

“You don’t have to” Eren mumbled, but he really wanted him to come and he was hoping that Levi would see it.

“Shut up, I’m on my way” Levi repeated. Eren smiled even brighter this time at the thought of not being alone, of seeing Levi and for this goddamn silence to stop.

“Okay,” Eren whispered happiness evident in his voice. Levi repeated ‘okay’, and started up the engine of his car.

“Are you flirting with me?” Eren joked, laughing at his own reference.

“No, I said okay?” Levi said. Clearly, someone had not seen the Fault in our Stars, it was also one of the only books Eren had managed to finish.

“I cannot believe you, how have you not seen The Fault in our Stars” Eren gasped slightly exaggerating “We are watching it when you get here, like it or not”

Levi sighed “Hanji’s been trying to get me to watch it but I told her I didn’t fucking want to, doesn’t mean she gave up though”

“But?” Eren asked voice filled with hope.

“Maybe,” Levi said with a sigh, Eren laughed happily and they hung up. It wouldn’t take long for Levi to get here, Eren thought. He looked back to the hardcover book. He shrugged his shoulders and opened it.

The first thing he saw was the name ‘Chrysippus’, which Eren had no idea how to pronounce it. Apparently, the guy was pretty influential, but Eren had no idea why. The language used in the book was far too complicated, why did Armin even buy him a book about philosophy, Eren never went to college how was he supposed to understand!

He skipped to the paragraph about his death. The man had, apparently, laughed himself to death. Eren snorted loudly causing Rogue to move. Eren apologized. Who could laugh themselves to death? And at their own joke? What was the joke? Eren quickly skipped to see what it was.

“he was watching a donkey eat some figs and cried out: "Now give the donkey a drink of pure wine to wash down the figs,”

Eren stared blankly at the page, with his head cocked to the side. Was he missing something?

Eren heard a long buzz and guessed it was Levi, he ran over and pressed the talk button.

“Levi?” he asked then clicked the listen button quickly.

“It’s me” he answered and Eren buzzed him in quickly. He paced nervously by the door as he waited for the knock. Rogue looked at him in confusion from the couch. Then he heard three single knocks and both he and Rogue pounced at the door.

Eren beat Rogue to it and fumbled with the handle before finally he gripped it hard and opened the door revealing Levi carrying a plastic bag. Rogue immediately jumped up onto Levi’s leg, desperate for attention. (Something he and Rogue had in common except Eren didn’t resort to leg humping)

“Hi” Eren breathed out trying to look and sound casual. Levi looked great, as always, wearing his black shirt and his black skinny jeans. The man could wear a bin bag, so scratch that a black bin bag otherwise he wouldn’t go near it, and still look a model.

Levi lifted the bag into the air and Eren snapped back to reality. His face reddened slightly.

“Come in sorry. Rogue, down!” Eren said sternly, well to Rogue. Rogue whined but obliged and trotted back inside to his bed in the living room; Eren’s couch. Levi brushed past Eren and removed his shoes as Eren closed the door.

Eren waited for Levi to be settled before he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Thank you for coming” he whispered. Levi patted the small of his back softly.

“Anytime” Levi whispered back. Eren smiled against Levi’s neck before composing himself.

“Oh yeah, tell me if you think this joke is funny!” Eren asked as he hopped up and down while leading Levi to the living room. He left the mystery bag on the coffee table and looked at Eren and nodded with a small smile.

“So a guy saw a donkey eating figs, right?” Eren stated “So he cries out, ‘Now give the donkey a drink of pure wine to wash down the figs,”

Levi raised an eyebrow as if he were waiting for Eren to continue. Eren shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly.

“That’s the joke” Eren shouted in disbelief with a dimpled smile. Levi sighed.

“Where did you get this horrendous joke?” Levi asked with a smile of his own.

“This Ancient Greek Philosopher, I can’t pronounce the name, he said that joke and died laughing!” Eren exclaimed waving his hands wildly.

“Died? Really? It must have been pretty boring shit back then if something like that can fucking send you over the edge!” Levi said, grinning as Eren’s hand gestures.

“Right?!” Eren exclaimed, agreeing 100% with Levi’s statement. They both sat down on the couch in a heap. Eren suddenly sat up straight, surprising Levi.

“Oh yeah! What did you bring!” Eren shouted happily waiting for Levi to open the bag. Levi grabbed the bag from the table by the handles and placed it into Eren’s lap. Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion, and unbeknownst to him so did Rogue who was sitting next to Eren.

Levi snorted loudly. The resemblance between them was uncanny, except Eren had no fur, and they had different eyes. Basically, they were both cute like puppies or both cute like Eren’s.

“Open it,” Levi said, and Eren didn’t hesitate. He opened it and revealed an assortment of candy and chocolate. He leaped from his sitting position into Levi’s chest hugging him tightly.

“That’s so sweet!!” Eren said, before chuckling “Pun not intended”

Levi returned had returned the hug but groaned loudly at Eren’s pun, intended or not.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Eren said loudly as he got up heading towards the bedroom.

“What are you doing, I didn’t drive all the way over here for you to take a nap, brat,” Levi said as he watched Eren shuffle around the bedroom but he poked his head out the door at Levi’s words.

“Ha, ha,” Eren said sarcastically, “I’m getting blankets, you jerk”

And sure enough, he left the room with a giant blue, fluffy blanket. Levi said nothing as Eren took his seat next to Levi and Rogue. Eren wrapped the blanket around his legs, and then stretched over Levi to do the same for him.

He then wasted no time in opening up Netflix and typing in The Fault in our Stars. It came up and he clicked it.

“I cannot believe you haven’t seen this” Eren gawked as he settled down, leaning back into the couch, he had both feet on the couch as he was sitting in a pose similar to that one yoga pose, but more sloppy his knee brushed against Levi’s thigh every so often.

“I cannot believe I’m letting you make me” he sighed in response. Eren giggled and stuck his tongue out childishly.

The movie started and Levi asked little questions that sometimes Eren didn’t know the answer to such as;

“What teenager talks like that?”

“Why is Augustus Waters so goddamn perfect?”

“Okay, but why do they say okay so much?”

“There is no way in hell that dude is a virgin, fake leg be damned”

And he even had some remarks in there such as;

“Fuck you, Monica! What the fuck, what kinda monster dumps someone over something like that!”

“Seriously though, Augustus is hot”

Eren felt a little bit jealous of Augustus because he was getting so much attention from Levi, but he couldn’t say he didn’t agree. Fuck you Augustus for being hot. Eren stared over at Levi as he patted Rogue’s head who had crawled onto his lap at some stage during the movie.

He couldn’t help but think that Levi was definitely hotter than Augustus, sure the guy was tall and had a quirky smile and used big words but Levi was damn sexy-

Woah, when did I start thinking that, Eren thought? He ignored himself and went back to the movie as it went by Eren leaned casually closer until his shoulder touched Levi’s. He paused to see how he’d react, but all he did was continue to gaze at the screen but Eren didn't miss the smirk.

He waited for the scene where Hazel and Augustus were in Amsterdam, at the restaurant to make another move.

He sighed dramatically at the screen as he readjusted himself so his head was on Levi’s lap.

Levi raised both eyebrows but before he could speak Eren pouted.

“I want that”

Levi smiled down at Eren. “You want what? Champagne?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No! I want someone to be that in love with me!”

“Oh but you do” Eren heard Levi murmur quietly, Eren looked up at him in confusion.

Levi saw his look and corrected himself “Your fans love you” Levi joked.

Eren sighed but laughed, “But they wouldn’t take me to a different country and proclaim their love for me in a busy restaurant!”

Levi shrugged his shoulders “Maybe the person you’re looking for is right beside you”

Eren looked back to the movie and whispered “Maybe”

Even though Eren knew what was coming next, he was still tearing up when Augustus told Hazel that his cancer was back.

“What the fuck, you’re kidding me?! God, just leave ‘em alone!” Levi muttered as he absentmindedly brushed Eren’s hair with his fingers.

“I know right,” Eren said, his voice cracking.

Before Eren had time to prepare, the end was nearing and they reached the part where Augustus attends his own funeral.

Eren turned on his side so that he was no longer facing the television but Levi’s stomach instead. Rogue who had been sitting on Eren’s stomach roll off and landed next to him.

Levi looked down at Eren and saw his eyes tear up, he could only guess that he was about to be hit with the feels truck.

And he was. First, there was Isaac talking about robot eyes, and then Hazel with maths and he felt teary eyed too.

Besides that Levi was composed until Hazel’s house phone received the dreaded call, and tears spilled down his cheek. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve drawing Eren’s attention. Eren was crying just as much as he was, which was oddly comforting. What was odd about it how he could cry in front of Eren, when had they gotten so close and so comfortable?

All that flirting must of created a trust between them or some shit like that.

Eren released a laugh similar to a sob and he reached up to hug Levi. Levi accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle. It was kind of an awkward position to hug because even was still lying on top of him but they managed.

“Cancer fucking sucks” Levi whispered into Eren’s neck to which Eren nodded.  
After they settled and returned to their positions, Levi sitting with Eren’s head on his lap, the movie had reached the funeral, and they were both too exhausted to cry anymore. They both resorted to stroking Rogue who had found his way back onto Eren’s stomach.

Hazel whispered “Okay” as she clutched the letter to her chest and then the credits started rolling.

“Owwie, my heart” Eren mumbled tiredly. Levi released a small yawn.

“I’ll never think of the word ‘okay’ the same” Levi announced.

They made small talk about the movie, both unaware of time passing by until they grew too tired and their small talk turned to one worded sentences and then to grunts and nods. Luckily Eren had a big enough couch to fit all three of them comfortably as they dozed off.


	7. Groupchats and Showers

Mikasa had finally got back from the studios and she decided she’d get a pizza for Eren on her way home, she dropped her bags off at her apartment which was across the way from Eren’s.

She closed the door to her apartment, then turned and opened Eren’s quietly, still holding the box in hand.

“Hey Eren?” she said quietly as she walked into the eerily quiet room. She poked her head into Eren’s bedroom and found it empty. Worry crept into her mind as she retreated from the room. She went into the kitchen and left the pizza on the counter, no sign of Eren here either. She looked into the living room which was connected to the kitchen.

She saw Eren’s large blue blanket that he always used whenever they watched movies. She tiptoed closer and was taken aback when she saw Eren asleep on the couch, with Levi’s arm wrapped around him. Good to know that Eren’s the little spoon, Mikasa thought as she smiled.

She looked at their faces and saw looks of pure bliss. Eren had a soft smile, as did Levi whose frown lines disappeared and had his face buried in the nape of her younger brother’s neck. Normally she’d get pissed to see some guy sleeping with her brother, but Levi wasn’t some guy.

And it was a long time coming. There was a bet among the cast and crew to see how long it’d take for them to get together, even Mikasa herself was in on it. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture and sent it to the snapchat group chat named ‘RIVAN’ (the ship name of Eren and Levi’s characters) without hesitation. She fixed the blanket that had fallen off and draped it across them.

She smiled again as she walked back into the kitchen to write Eren a note. She grabbed a pen from the counter and quickly scribbled on the pizza box;

‘Hey, I dropped in but apparently, there was no need. Have this pizza in the morning, and tell Levi he can have some’

Mikasa was joking when she said that and she really hoped Eren wouldn’t eat a pizza for breakfast, but there was no telling with Eren. She crept out silently not wanting to disturb the two sleeping males and gently closed the door behind her.

She checked her Snapchat and saw Armin had responded already, she opened it and saw a picture of Armin with his hand covering his mouth and it was captioned;

‘OMG!!! What does this mean!!!’

Mikasa giggled as she sent a blank picture with the message.

‘I don’t think it means anything yet, let them take this slow’  
Armin opened it in record time, and he followed that by calling Mikasa. She accepted the call and opened the door to her own apartment.

“They’re idiots though! They’re both to blind to see that they like each other!” Armin whined through the phone.

“Yes, they’re idiots alright” Mikasa sighed, “I think this is a step in the right direction though. If they dare turn this into another one of their goddamn twitter jokes, I swear”

Armin sighed “You know they will”

“Idiots” Mikasa muttered as she said her goodbyes to Armin, promising to meet up before work tomorrow. Mikasa saw the group chat had been filled with replies. She snorted as she went to check them.

The first was a video of Hanji screaming causing Mikasa to almost drop her phone. She laughed as she skipped to the next reply.

Erwin had taken a picture of his office desk, must be still at work poor guy, with a caption;

‘Is that real? Tell me it’s real? If those idiots could just get together already, my life would be 100% easier’

Mikasa snorted loudly as she took a picture of her bedroom window. She took a seat on her bed as she typed back; ‘It’s real and soon, hopefully soon’

Marco had taken a picture with an uninterested looking Jean, but Marco had a cheerful smile.

‘Ughhhhh, my heartt!” he captioned the picture. Mikasa smiled at the picture.

What Marco and Jean didn’t know is that they had another secret chat about them, everyone knew that they were a thing, but it just wasn’t official.

Sasha had taken a video with Connie;

“I want someone to hug me like that!” Sasha cried out, Connie gave her a ludicrous look.

“Honey, we are married and have been for the past year!?” Sasha grinned and kissed Connie’s cheek before the video ended.

Mikasa chuckled at the couple's antics before opening Krista’s picture, she had taken a picture with her hanging upside from her bed and a smile, she captioned it “Does this make it official!?!?”

Luckily Ymir had answered for her, she had a blank picture with the caption.

‘Don’t get too excited everyone, they’re idiots”

Mikasa sighed, everyone agreed at least. She decided she’d respond one last time before she went to bed for the night, it was nearly 12.

“Don’t mention it to them guys, remember they can’t know about this chat or anything like that”

Then she turned her phone off to avoid the notifications. Hopefully, her brother wasn’t as dumb as she thought he was.

  
The light bleed through the window, curtains still open as no one thought to close them. Eren blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness. He sighed blissfully, he hadn’t slept that well since the attack he was having small nightmares which caused him to have trouble falling asleep. He turned on his side and he came face to face with Levi.

He noticed Levi’s arm was draped across him. Eren blushed slightly. He looked back at Levi’s face and saw he had opened his eyes.

“Mornin’,” Levi mumbled voice rough and deeper than normal. Eren beamed.

“Morning to you too” Eren mumbled back, his voice slightly cracked. In his head he thought, how unfair is it that Levi sounds so goddamn sexy first thing after waking up and Eren sounded like a teenager going through puberty.

“What time is it?” Levi asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Eren just watched him do so until he got caught staring.

“Oh, erm. I don’t know?” Eren mumbled awkwardly. Levi laughed quietly as he poked Eren’s cheek. Eren knocked his finger away playfully.

“Check your phone, maybe?” Levi whispered as Eren rubbed his cheek. Eren groaned loudly as he buried his head into Levi’s chest.

“Five more minutes” Eren sighed. The thought of getting up was too much for him. Was it wrong that he just wanted to savor the moment?

“We have to go to work today” Levi reminded Eren as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

Eren had been in the hospital for three days, so filming was put on hold. The thought of everyone waiting because of him made his heart feel heavy with regret and dread.  
Eren groaned turned to his other side, but in the process, he accidentally sent himself tumbling off the couch. He groaned loudly as Levi laughed.

“Are you okay?” he asked through short breaths. Levi was sitting up right now, and Eren was lying flat on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine. In fact, I meant to do that” Eren sighed as he leaned on the coffee table to help him stand.

Levi snorted, “I’m sure you did brat”. Eren picked his phone off the table and it was eight in the morning, they still had an hour and a half before work started. He brushed his fingers through his shaggy hair and decided he had to shower.

“Well I’m going to take a shower, do you want one?” Eren asked politely as he led the way.

“Woah Eren, save something for the second date,” Levi said sarcastically. Eren’s face lit up as he fumbled with his words.

“Wha? No what? No, I have two bathrooms! Like, I’ll shower in my room, well not in my room but in the bathroom in my room, and you can use the other one. Also, I have a washing machine and a dryer if you want clean clothes, or something” Eren said quickly.

Levi snorted again, “It’s alright, calm down I was kidding. But yeah, I’ll take you up on that offer”

Eren led him to the utility room where the spare towels were and he handed Levi one, he showed him how to use the washing machine and the dryer. Levi thanked him and Eren left him to go shower himself.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and rushed into the bathroom, and saw he looked like quite the flustered mess. He turned the cold tap and splashed his face, trying to lessen it but to no avail.

“Whatever” he muttered as he took off his shirt. He moved over to the shower and set the suitable temperature before stepping in. Then stepping out because he forgot he was wearing his pants, socks and his underwear still.

“Shit” he shouted, as he tried pulling off the now soaking jeans but they were clung to his legs. It took a good couple of minutes before he was finally freed. He stepped back into the shower and sighed.

He wasted no time and immediately squirted a decent amount of his coconut scented shampoo into his hand, he bought it in the women's section but he couldn't care less because he simply preferred the smell to the men’s brands.

He lathered up his hair as he let his thoughts drift back to his night with Levi. It felt different with Levi like he watched movies with his friends all the time. He would rest his head in Armin’s lap and he wouldn’t feel like a blushing school girl at the thought of it.

He’s woken up beside friends after a movie marathon before too. One time Eren was at Sasha and Connie’s house and they had invited Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Bert, Annie, Armin, Mikasa, Marco and Jean over to watch to binge watch all the Twilight movies; mainly just to imitate the acting.

And he had fallen asleep on top of Jean, literally on top of him and the next morning he didn’t smile, no he fucking jumped and punched Jean in the shoulder. Jean had yelled at him and everyone woke up and told them to shut up.

So he just couldn’t understand. Why, with Levi, did it feel so special? Eren’s thoughts had distracted him from the task at hand, and shampoo had dripped into his eyes. He yelled in pain as he jumped out of the shower to dry his eyes.

He looked at the foggy mirror and saw he looked like a drug addict with his bloodshot eyes. He sighed, again, and stepped back into the shower to finish the job. Luckily the rest of the shower passed by without any further incidents. He managed to condition his hair with his strawberry scented conditioner and wash his body with his apple-scented body wash (yes it was Eren’s goal to smell like a fruit bowl), and no eyes were harmed in the process.

He dried his body off and tie his towel around his waist. He dried off the mirror so he could see clearly again. His eyes were still red. He opened the door to the bedroom and shivered. To avoid the cold, he ran to his closet and picked out the first things he saw; a pastel green top that had white font which spelled out geek and a pair of worn denim jeans.

He put on the chosen outfit and looked in the full-length mirror, trying to decide if he should dry his hair or not. He’d be going to work, where they’d be styling his hair as Evan, so was there any point?

He decided there wasn’t and went out to the kitchen. He heard a water running, so Levi must still be in the shower. He put on the kettle and put a coffee capsule into his machine and put his favorite batman mug under the nozzle. He clicked the button for coffee and listened to the steam being released from the machine as it started making the drink.

He noticed a pizza box that was definitely not there last night, he inspected it closer and saw a note scribbled on the lid in Mikasa's hand writing. He read it and smiled. She was caring. Shit, that must mean she saw them cuddling. He quickly put the box into the fridge and ignored it's existence.

He walked back out of the kitchen to ask Levi what drink he wanted but instead was lost for words when he saw the door open and a very wet half-naked Levi standing there. He blushed furiously and looked away.

“Uh- Sorry! I just wanted to know if you wanted tea or coffee? And maybe some cereal?” Eren stuttered trying to look literally anywhere else.

Levi smirked “Tea please, and cereal sounds great. I’ll just go grab my clothes”

“Yeah, please do. N-not that there’s anything wrong with your body, I-I just, yeah. I’m going to shut up and walk this way” Eren said as he pointed back to the kitchen. Levi laughed quietly and went back to the utility room.

Eren retreated to the kitchen where his coffee had finished. He slapped himself on the forehead.

“You idiot” he muttered to himself as he picked up the coffee and brought it inside to the living room. He found his Greek book that he had discarded yesterday and put it on the coffee table then placed his coffee on it.

He walked back to the kitchen and took out another mug for Levi’s tea. The mug he picked out had a stormtrooper on it, Eren had no shame in being the biggest nerd. He filled it with the boiling water and took out a tea bag from the box and dipped it into the mug.

He took out a spoon and placed it into the mug. He wasn’t sure if Levi took milk or not, so he decided to let it be for Levi to decide. He looked into his cabinet to see his selection of cereal; Lucky Charms, Cornflakes, Fruit Pebbles and Cookie Crisp.

He decided on Lucky Charms but left the cabinet open so Levi could take one. He took out two bowls from the overhead cupboard and put them on the counter. He heard Levi enter the room.

“Your tea is here, I’m not sure if you wanted milk or not,” Eren said as he filled his bowl.

“No milk is good,” Levi said as he picked up the mug.

“Cereal is here by the way,” Eren said as he pointed at the open cabinet, Levi joined him at his side and looked at his choices. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Eren asked with a grin, confused at Levi’s look.

“All you have is kid cereal, Jaeger” Levi smirked as he looked up at Eren. Eren crossed his arms across his chest.

“Hey, I have cornflakes! You can’t get more adult and boring than that!” Eren said defensively. Levi laughed as he reached over to grab them.

“Whatever kid,” he said as he poured them into the bowl. Eren grabbed his bowl and stomped into the living room, like a child throwing a tantrum. He heard Levi laugh from the kitchen.

“I’m twenty-three, I’m not a kid! You’re only two years older, you ass!” Eren shouted from the couch. Levi just laughed again. Eren scowled as he switched on the television and flicked through the channels until he stopped when he saw the Looney Tunes. It was a classic.

He took a big spoon of his cereal and shoved it into his mouth, he looked up and saw Levi had just sat down. Great, he was caught in an unsightly sight.

“Attractive” Levi commented as he pointed his spoon in Eren’s general. Eren rolled his eyes and took another big spoonful.

“Thanks,” Eren said sarcastically with his mouth full. Levi shook his head.

“Also, Looney Tunes?” Levi said as he watched a man-sized bunny, holding a carrot being chased by a small bald man.

“What? It’s a classic?!” Eren whined, insulted at Levi’s obvious disregard for Bugs Bunny.

“I’m not even surprised,” Levi said, and he patted Eren’s head gently. They fell into a comfortable silence after that watching the show, with the odd laugh or from Levi the odd sarcastic remark which would make Eren laugh. It felt like the most natural thing ever.

After they had finished eating and cleaning up, Levi offered to drive Eren to work, which Eren accepted.

In the car on the short drive to work, Eren typed a tweet with a devious smile.

@erenisthebombjaeger  
“That moment when the iconic ‘joey and ross nap’ scene becomes a reality for you and @leviackerman”

He sent it and seconds later, replies came flooding in. Eren grinned as he read through them.

“What are you smiling at over there?” Levi asked suspiciously, glancing from looking at the road to Eren.

“Hey! Watch the road you! Just because I’m hot, doesn’t mean we gotta die!” Eren exclaimed as he pointed at the road.

Levi rolled his eyes, “You’re not that hot brat”

Eren laughed, “Whatever you say”

He looked back to his phone and saw fans tweeting gifs of joey and ross cuddling because some fans didn’t understand his reference he tutted loudly, ashamed they hadn’t seen a classic such as Friends.

Levi parked up and looked over at Eren who was still grinning at his phone. That could only mean one thing, he took his phone out from his pocket and saw he had been tagged by none other than Eren Jaeger. He swiped the notification and unlocked his phone.

He read it and rolled his eyes.

@leviackerman  
“@erenisthebombjaeger just thought y’all should know, Eren’s the little spoon”

And within seconds Eren had read it.

“Leviiii, they didn’t need to know that!” Eren pouted as he pushed Levi’s shoulder.

“But they’re our fans, Eren. They deserve the truth” Levi said with a wink as he stepped out of the car.

“There’s gonna be a shit ton of fanfic now, and I’ll be the little spoon. You should be the little spoon” Eren said still pouting but got out of the car as well.

“What’s that supposed to mean what exactly, brat?” Levi said with a playful frown. Eren gulped as he adjusted his shoulder bag.

“Just that, erm, the taller person is usually the big spoon?” Eren mumbled. Levi’s frown became more serious. “Not that, I’m calling you short!”

Levi sighed. He held up three fingers. Eren looked at him confused. Two fingers.

“Shit!” Eren yelled as he took off running towards the building, “I’m sorry” he yelled as he ran away.

Levi chuckled as he locked his car and strolled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad because I'm back to school tomorrow so updates will become slow for the first time since writing this, so far I've written a chapter almost every day and uploaded it on the same day.
> 
> They'll most likely be weekly updates now, I'm sorry!!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and for just reading this? Like it's insane. I'm a horrific writer, so I'm just surprised people stuck around!


	8. Panic and Release

Eren was in the building within seconds, the receptionist looked up at him and smiled but then her smile turned to a look of sadness. Eren smiled back even though he was mildly concerned about the look. He leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, exhausted from running from the car to the building.

Levi opened the door and walked in casually. Eren groaned loudly when he realized Levi hadn’t even chased him.

“That...was...so...mean” Eren panted as he tried to catch his breath. Levi chuckled.

“You can’t possibly be out of breath after such a short run, you’re better than that Jaeger” Levi said with a grin. He walked over to Eren, who was still leaning against the wall like it was his life support and patted his shoulder.

Eren continued breathing in and out slowly to regain composure and Levi took the opportunity to look over at the receptionist. A woman usually so bright and cheerful, even in the mornings was staring at Eren pitifully. Levi stared at her with a perplexed look. He was trying to piece together why she looked so concernedly at Eren as if he were a glass doll.

It couldn’t be she was worried about his breathing, it wasn’t odd for Eren to be running around the building. In fact, it was more worrying when Eren walked like a normal person. Levi was unsure if Eren had noticed. The woman looked away from Eren, gave Levi a sad smile before picking up a phone.

Levi ignored her, prioritizing Eren who had finally stood up straight. Eren grinned.

“I really need to go to the gym again,” Eren said as he began walking past the receptionist. Levi followed.

“No shit,” Levi said sarcastically. Eren shot him a look and shouted ‘hey!’, ahead Levi spotted Erwin leaving his office with a grim look and something in his hand. They continued walking until they reached the tall blonde.

“Eren, a word?” Erwin said gently, almost too gently. Levi was fucking done with this shitty atmosphere in this building. From the second he entered, something was off and it was eating at him.

Eren swallowed nervously but nodded anyway. Erwin smiled sadly at Levi before he rested a hand on Eren’s shoulder leading him into the office.

“What’s this about, Erwin” Levi muttered to Erwin quickly before he closed the door. Erwin held up two fingers to Eren and he stepped out of the office.

“Just let me talk to Eren first, Hanji’s on the way over. She’ll explain,” Erwin said. Then he stepped back into the office and sat across from Eren. Erwin looked different, not his usual happy-go-lucky face, he looked like he had seen some shit.

Hanji suddenly appeared by Levi’s side while he was distractedly staring through the cracks in the office blinds, trying to catch glimpses of Eren.

“Levi,” she said softly as she touched his shoulder, distracting him from the window.

“What happened?” Levi hissed as he pointed to the office, knowing Hanji would know what he meant.

  
“The press happened,” Hanji said grimly, and Levi felt his heart drop. He gazed back into the office, feeling desperate to reach out to Eren.

 

                                                                                                               ***

  
“What’s wrong Erwin?” Eren asked softly, he tried not to feel nervous as shit but it failed miserably, his voice came out all high and squeaky. He cleared his throat and waited for Erwin’s response.

Erwin sighed sadly as he produced a magazine, which Eren hadn't even noticed he was holding. Erwin placed it on the desk and slid it over to Eren in one quick motion with the tips of his fingers.

Eren exhaled shakily, nothing about this felt okay. He lifted his trembling arm and picked up the magazine with quivering fingers. He looked at the front page timidly and saw-

He shut his eyes tightly. He dropped the magazine onto Erwin’s desk. He didn’t see it. He didn’t seem himself plastered across the front cover of People magazine. He shook his head hoping his memories would just fall out of his head. It wasn’t happening. No, no, no, no.

“Eren?” Erwin called out softly, leaving his chair so he could crouch beside Eren. He was ignored. Eren shut his eyes tighter if it was even possible and shook his head harder. He screamed no over and over again until he couldn’t hear Erwin calling his name anymore.

Until he couldn’t hear anything anymore. Everything else was just a blur. Two strong hands gripped Eren’s shoulders tightly. But Eren refused to open his eyes. He curled in on himself, putting his head onto his wobbly knees as he felt his entire world collapse around him.

Voices around him were growing louder, and more filled with concern. Eren opened his mouth, struggling to breathe, he gasped for breaths but found he wasn’t breathing right. He felt light headed.

“Eren?!” the voices got louder, more people must have entered the room. Eren felt like his body was weightless and felt himself sinking towards the floor. Before he hit the ground, two warm arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

The warmth was familiar. He gulped, at long last taking in a breath. He felt his eyes swell with tears as he looked up finally to see it was Levi who had caught him. He was kneeling on the floor with Eren clutched to his chest. He made eye contact with Levi and found he looked deeply concerned.

Eren clutched onto Levi’s shirt and sobbed into Levi’s chest. He sobbed, releasing everything. The tears he hadn’t released throughout the entire experience. The tears he wouldn’t allow to fall had now been released as his last hope had been destroyed into a million pieces.

He wanted nothing more than to keep this entire incident private, go to the stupid fucking therapy like Armin suggested, get over this and return to his normal self. Now everyone would know.

His fans would know. His fans would treat him differently like he was delicate. They wouldn’t throw their usual insults at Evan. They’d pity him.

People would talk about Eren in a different light, about his personal life, and about Erwin’s show that he worked so hard to create. The crew and the cast would be just as affected as himself. Interviewers with no morals would press him for details, and maybe even them.

His friends would look at him differently like he was fragile or mentally unstable. Strangers, who didn’t know him personally, who didn’t know his name, would know about his attack, they would now know his name and not for his talent as an actor but as a weak celebrity who was attacked in broad daylight.

His sobs grew louder, emotions poured out of every creek and crevice of his body as he clung onto Levi. The office door opened and more people had entered. Eren didn’t look to see who it was, he had no energy. Levi was gently stroking his fingers through Eren’s hair, still holding him tightly to Eren’s chest.

Levi felt the vibrations of Eren’s sobs, and he felt himself tearing up. He didn’t know how he could console Eren, except to just wait it out. He listened as Eren’s sobs grew, and as they lessened until they finally ceased.

Mikasa had entered and sat down softly at Levi’s side, not wanting to startle Eren. On his other side, Armin scooted close. Eren rubbed his face with his sleeves.

“Hey Eren, it’s me” Mikasa whispered soothingly as she took Eren’s hand very slowly. Eren looked in her direction, his eyes emotionless, the sparkle he had in his eyes had been lost.

He nodded blankly, then buried his face back into Levi’s chest. It was warm, just like it was last night. Like last night, when things were shitty but at least it was his burden alone to bear.

“Your dad called the magazine,” Armin piped up. That caught Eren’s attention, he looked to Armin expectantly, still in Levi’s arms.

“He’s threatening to sue” Armin continued “And I say threatening, because he’s not sure if you want to or not”

Eren nodded, he appreciated that his dad was allowing him to make a decision. For fuck sake, he let the criminals get away because he didn’t want this information to become public knowledge, but not it was out there, what else could he lose?

“They fired the journalist,” Mikasa said softly, trying her hardest not to cry. Levi just listened to Eren’s two friends, all of these was news to him just as it was to Eren.

“Good” Eren croaked as he readjusted himself in Levi's arms so that he was no longer buried in his chest.

“We’ve put off any further production for the day” Erwin spoke up, “You can go home, or you can stay here”

Eren sniffed. “Can I stay here? I don’t wanna face the world yet..”

Hanji smiled at Eren, as she adjusted her glasses back onto her face. She looked like she had been crying too.

“Of course,” Erwin said without hesitation.

“How about a movie? We can gather everyone into the theater room and order some pizza’s” Hanji suggested, Erwin nodded in agreement.

“That sounds. Really nice” Eren sniffed as he leaned his head on Levi’s chest. The energy from this morning had dissipated into the air, leaving him empty and frankly exhausted. Levi leaned his cheek on Eren’s head. Eren couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

Hanji helped Mikasa off the floor, Erwin helped Armin and Levi helped Eren. Eren leaned into Levi’s side as they all made their way to the empty theater room. Erwin went to gather the rest of the crew and cast while Hanji ordered, and I quote ‘a shit ton of pizza’s’.

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

Eren sat beside Levi on his right side, Mikasa on his left and Armin next to her. Levi had pretty much become his pillar throughout this entire experience. He leaned his head onto Levi’s shoulder and waited for everyone to arrive.  
“You’re becoming pretty comfortable using me as a pillow” Levi whispered softly so that only Eren heard. Eren smiled.

“Mmm. You’re warm and cozy, two words I never thought I’d use to describe you when we first met” Eren whispered in response. Levi snickered, he was overjoyed that he got a whole sentence out of Eren, despite being described as warm and cozy. He wanted to hate it, but hearing it from Eren made him happy.

“Watch who you call warm and cozy, I have a reputation to uphold” Levi replied in a mock warning tone. Eren snorted. He snorted so loudly Mikasa and Armin turned their heads so quickly that he was surprised they hadn’t snapped off. They both sent him looks of amazement. He saw Mikasa mouth ‘thank you’.

“What reputation, everyone here already knows you’re secretly a softie,” Eren said as he looked up at Levi, a hint of emotion had returned to Eren’s eyes reigniting the spark that Levi had feared he lost.

Before he had the chance to reply, people began to fill the room. Nobody stared at Eren, they carried on as if it were a normal day like they had just gathered to watch a movie as friends. Eren smiled warmly, these people were more than friends; they were family.

Erwin walked up to the front of the room and clapped his hands loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“We’ve decided to cancel work today, instead we are gathered here to support a cast member,” Erwin spoke clearly. Eren appreciated that he refrained from calling his name, even though he was sure everyone already knew it was him that Erwin was speaking about.

“So we’re going to watch a movie, Hanji’s ordered pizza. Any requests?” Erwin asked.

Connie stood up without hesitation and yelled out “Mean Girls!”

Jean groaned, “We’ve seen that like twenty times! Anything else, please?”

Connie sighed and sat down. Sasha cooed at her husband lovingly.

“How about a Disney marathon?” Armin suggested, he knew Disney was Eren’s weakness. He smiled brightly.

“Hands up for Armin’s suggestion?” Erwin said Eren put his hand up, as did Levi, Mikasa, and Armin.

Erwin put his hand up and gradually everybody had their hands up. Eren was in awe, not one person turned around to check what they had voted but they must have seen it on Erwin’s face. He was truly lucky to be working with such amazing people.

“What one first?” Hanji asked from the door. Eren hadn’t even noticed her walking in. She took a seat next to Levi.

“Mulan?” Eren suggested quietly, it was one of his favorites because 1. Mulan was a badass, and ever since he was a child she reminded him of Mikasa, two different ethnicities though. Mulan was Chinese and Mikasa was half Japanese. It was mainly the personalities that were similar; caring, strong and dedicated, and 2. Mushu was one of the best Disney characters out there.

Hanji overhead Eren and shouted; “Eren votes Mulan!”

Eren blushed slightly but when no one disagreed he relaxed. Erwin smiled and the person working the projector set it up.

Everyone chatted with each other but when the sound came through the speakers, the chatter silenced to as mumble which soon became silence. Erwin walked towards the back and took the seat next to Hanji.

Eren adjusted his head on Levi’s shoulder so he was facing the screen. Mulan had entered the Matchmakers house, and if you haven’t seen the movie you don’t know it was disastrous. Mulan was clumsy and awkward and caused the Matchmaker to have a beard of ink on her chin, a cup of tea poured on her and got her ass set on fire.

Levi whispered to Eren; “That would be you if you were to go to a place like this”

Eren snorted but he didn’t disagree. Mulan was pretty relatable in the sense that she was awkward but also stubborn, similar to Eren. Everyone in the room or everyone in the room familiar with the movie sang along when Reflection came on, including Eren.

“Who is that girl I see” Eren sang badly making Levi laugh.

“Staring straight back at me” Eren continued singing, as badly and as loudly as he could.

“Why is my reflection someone I don’t know!” Eren sang, joined in by Mikasa and Armin, who were singing just as bad but they were all completely shameless.

“Somehow I cannot hide” Eren sang using dramatic hand gestures as he sat upright to he could sing to Levi, with his friends as if they were trying to encourage him to sing too.

“Not happening” he sighed when he caught on what they were all trying to do.

“Who I am, though I’ve tried” Eren sang as he smiled, his eyes shining, leaving Levi helpless.

He crosses his arms across his chest and grinned at Eren. Hanji and Erwin suddenly appeared in front of Levi and the five of them sang dramatically.

“When will my reflection show, who I am inside!” they all sang or shouted depending on how you looked at it. They all paused and stared at him expectantly. Levi looked at Eren’s pleading gaze.

“When will my reflection show who I am inside” Levi sang joining in with the lunatics around him. They all cheered and laughed, then returned to their seats. The smile on Eren’s face was worth the embarrassment Levi felt.

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder and Levi smiled at Eren’s head.

Eren loved this movie, Mulan was such an amazing character like, how she stood up for her father and got called a dishonor for defending her father, but she didn’t stop that from cutting her hair and going to war in his place.

                                                                                                             ***

  
“Is it bad that I think Shan Yu has a really sexy voice?” Eren whispered to Levi, Levi looked at Eren and resisted laughing.

And he failed he ended up snorting because Eren’s face looked so casual and innocent.

“Nah, it’s totally normal to think that a murdering psycho has a sexy voice” Levi sniggered. Eren laughed.

“Shut up,” Eren said but he was laughing all the while.  
  
                                                                                                             ***

  
One of Eren’s all time favorite scenes was approaching. Mushu was introducing himself to Mulan, being his hilarious self.

“Uh, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?”

“Hey! Dragon, dra-gon not lizard. I don’t do that tongue thing”

“You’re um-”

“Intimidating? All inspiring?”

“-Tiny”

“Of course! I’m travel sized for your convenience!”

Eren looked up at Levi, who noticed and looked down at Eren.

“That’s you,” Eren said, not being quiet at all. Levi laughed sarcastically, while everyone who heard cracked up.

“You’re hilarious!” Levi said but couldn’t keep the grin off his face, after all, it was true.

The door to the theater was opened and a man came in with a box of pizza.

“Uh is there a ‘Miss Hanji’ here?” he said nervously. Hanji jumped up and took the box.

“I ordered more than one pizza?” she said with a grin, the man looked even more nervous.

“Uh, yes, there behind me. Too heavy” he explained poorly. He retreated out the door, but was back and pushing a trolley filled with stacks of pizza.

Connie and Sasha screamed in delight as they ran to the top taking two whole boxes. Jean did the same, but more calmly and gave the second box to Marco. Reiner took two, but for himself. Bert and Annie took one each.

Hanji passed one to Levi, who passed it to Eren, who passed it to Mikasa. She opened the box and dug in with Armin. Hanji passed another box to Levi.

“We can share?” Levi asked and Eren nodded quickly. Levi chuckled.

“Somebody’s hungry” Levi commented. Eren rolled his eyes as he sat up.

“Shut up and open the fucking box,” Eren said rolling his eyes.

“Alright feisty pants” Levi joked but opened the box afraid what would happen if he deprived Eren of food for a second longer. Once the lid was opened Eren snatched the first slice of the pepperoni and cheese pizza without hesitation.

“Fucking savage” Levi commented while laughing. He took a slice of his own but before he had the chance to take a bite, Eren had leaned over and taken a large bite. Levi scowled and looked at him.

“There is literally a slice in your hand!” Levi sighed pointing at Eren’s slice, which was still perfectly intact. He dropped his back into the box, in order to scold Eren.  
Eren shrugged his shoulders, grinning he said “Your piece looked better”

“Oh yeah?” Levi said, smirking. Eren nodded like the cheeky brat he was. Levi leaned closer to Eren until their noses were almost touching. With his hand he gently touched his arm, slowly dragging it down till he reached Eren’s hand. Eren being too distracted by Levi staring at him, he didn’t feel Levi pry the pizza from his hand until it was too late and Levi had taken a bite.

“Two can play at that game,” Levi said with a grin. Eren was blushing hard, despite that he was quick to retaliate. He took Levi’s hand with the pizza and guided it towards his mouth, scoffing it down in only a few bites.

“I guess they can,” Eren said, winking at Levi. He was happy, it was like the beginning of this day never happened but the second he left this building he’d be faced with the press, his fans, and the potential lawsuit. So he just wanted to enjoy this moment, his last moment it felt like where things would be normal.

 

                                                                                                              ***

  
“Captain Rivaille is pretty much Li Shang, except he’s shorter and angrier” Jean piped up suddenly.

A chorus of ‘oh my god’s’ and ‘your right’s’ were heard around the room. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Well yeah, he has to deal with a bunch of shit heads like you so that’s why he’s angry” Levi scowled. Eren giggled knowing what was about to happen. Jean had sent out a mass text to all the cast who were recruits, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista, Ymir, Sasha and Connie, that when the song ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ came on they’d all rush down to the stage and perform an impromptu dance.

Eren knew the movie like the back of his hand, so he nudges Mikasa’s knee with his own and pointed his head towards the ‘stage’. She nodded and tapped Armin.

“Be right back” Eren quickly muttered to Levi, who just looked highly confused, and the trio power walked to the stage, followed by the others when they noticed they were going down. The drums started beating meaning Eren had timed it perfectly.

From Eren’s spot on the stage, he could see Levi, who was gazing directly at him trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

“Let’s get down to business” they shouted, with wide smiles as the rest of the cast and crew were laughing.

“To defeat the Huns” they sang and all struck a ninja pose and yelled ‘who-A’, surprisingly in sync.

“Did they send me daughters?” all the boys sang as they pointed to the girls, who were trying desperately not to giggle.

“When I asked for sons!” all the girls sang as they pointed to the guys, who were all pulling ridiculous poses showing off their muscles.

Eren spotted Levi and instantly saw he was shaking with laughter. Eren’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as a huge grin appeared. The rest of the cast continued to dance but Eren had burst into a fit of giggles. He shook his head and retreated back to his seat.

Once Eren collapsed into his seat, he noticed Levi wiping his cheeks, his body still shaking. The sight alone made Eren dissolve into laughter again to the point where his sides hurt.

“You’re a special one, Eren” Levi smiled warmly as he gazed at Eren. His words set Eren’s cheeks aflame.

“I’m really not,” Eren said with a sad smile as he avoided eye contact. He felt warm fingers on the tip of his chin, and his eyes were back on Levi’s.

“You are” Levi assured sternly. His eyes leaving no room for argument. Eren leaned into the touch and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ as people drifted back to their seats, the song finally over.

Suddenly Eren’s eyes were burned by a bright white light. He heard Hanji shout ‘shit’. Levi dropped his hand and turned to his agent.

“Did you just take a picture?” Levi asked voice cold, unlike the one he used with Eren. Hanji, unafraid, just grinned and nodded.

“Do you want to see?” Hanji asked, but showing him the picture before he had the chance to reply. Levi rolled his eyes but looked at the picture. She had captured the side of Levi’s face, and he saw a soft smile he had never seen on himself before, ever. But it was Eren who took his breath away.

His hair delicately fell over his forehead, but his eyes still shined, slightly glassy which only made them more bright. Eren’s gaze screamed warmth, as did his smile. His head was tilted, leaning against Levi’s fingers, with the most genuine smile he had ever seen in the industry, so genuine one could mistake it as loving.

“Tch, send it to me,” Levi said with a smirk. Eren gave him a curious look.

“Send it to me too!” Eren added, his curiosity getting the better out of him. Hanji smiled mischievously but sent the picture along as requested.

 

                                                                                                                ***

  
They ended up watching Aladdin, The Lion King and Frozen purely for the sing-a-longs. By 9.30 PM, people were eventually starting to leave in groups because after all, they had work to get done tomorrow.

“I can drive you home,” Levi said to Eren as they stood outside, Mikasa and Armin not far away.

Eren looked up at Levi, looking surprised, “That’s okay, I can get Mikasa to-”

“Uh sorry, Eren I can’t. I’m not going home straight away I need to get some foodstuff at Target” Mikasa piped up walking over to the two men, Armin following close behind with a knowing look.

“Oh, that’s fine! In that case, I’d love a ride Levi” Eren said happily. Levi raised an eyebrow, “In the car..I mean, I would, eh, I would love a ride home in your car” Eren mumbled awkwardly.

Levi snorted along with Mikasa and Armin. They all waved as they went their separate ways.

“You know you didn’t have to offer me a ride, I could've just as easily walked,” Eren said once they were alone. They arrived at the car but neither one stepped in

Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Eren laughed as he ducked his head, opening the car door and sat down. Levi did the same and started up the engine.

Eren made mindless chatter as they drove. The windows were down blowing a cold breeze into the car. Eren watched as Levi’s hair flew about his face madly and could only assume he was doing the same.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Levi pulled into the carpark of Eren’s building. Levi turned the keys, silencing the car’s engine.

“Thank you again, for everything,” Eren said as he turned to face Levi.

“You don’t need to thank me Eren-” Levi sighed but got cut off by Eren abruptly.

“No, I do. First, you saved me from the attack, then you protect me from my father, who is fine now, by the way, I was just as shocked as you, you came to my apartment when I was afraid and you stayed with me” Eren said, voice filled with emotion. He had been through a lot of shit this week.

“And today, you were the only person who managed to calm me down” Eren admitted quietly.

“I couldn’t breathe. It felt like I was dying” Eren said as he shrunk into his seat, “All of this shit is just being thrown in my face, one by one but you have been there every single time”

Levi just sat quietly waiting for Eren to finished as he watched his face.

“I’m starting to feel like a damsel in distress, or like you’re my knight in shining armor,” Eren said with a bubble of laughter. His eyes had filled with water.

“Just thank you, I don’t know what would've happened to me this week without you,” Eren said as he leaned over the armrest. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck without hesitation. Levi gasped, taken aback by the gesture. He came to his sense quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You don’t need a knight Eren, and you’re far from a damsel in distress. You’re strong, you are so fucking strong. Life’s just put you in a difficult position where relying on people is what’s best, but you are not weak, and you will not be broken by this. You’re a stubborn shit, and if anyone can overcome this with a smile on your face, it’s you” Levi said, pouring his heart out. The brunette needed to hear this.

“I’m not saying you have to smile, by the way. You can scream, yell, cry and get angry at the world because it fucked you over, but you have so many people who love you and will support you” Levi said, his voice wobbling slightly. He felt Eren shake in his arms slightly. Eren leaned back so that they were face to face, noses only inches apart.

Eren’s gaze dropped to Levi’s lips. He decided it was now or never. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Levi’s.

Levi was frozen. Out of all of the possible outcomes, this was a reality he could never have dreamed of.

Eren lifted a hand to Levi’s cheek, caressing it softly. This brought Levi back to the moment, his eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back tenderly, making no further moves to deepen the kiss. He was satisfied with just tasting Eren’s lips, which were slightly salty from the tears but he didn’t give a fuck.

Eren broke the kiss first and leaned his forehead against Levi’s. Levi opened his eyes and gazed into Eren’s. Levi noticed a bright red tint across Eren’s cheeks, that spread to the tips of his ears.

“Thank you, for the ride and for everything,” Eren said smiling brightly. He pressed his forehead to Levi’s with a bit more pressure.

“Thank you” Levi uttered, smiling at Eren with a hint of cheekiness. Eren laughed breathlessly as he sat back into his seat, opening the car door but pausing before his foot touched the ground.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force myself on you or anything, just tell me if I’ve crossed a boundary-” Eren was cut off by Levi’s lips on his cheek.  
“Shut up” he whispered against his cheek, tickling Eren causing him to giggle and duck his head.

Eren stepped out of the car and closed the door. He leaned down and out his head through the window.

“Text me or something,” Eren said goofily as he watched Levi move back to his own seat.

“Goodnight brat” Levi chuckled but nodding.

Eren waved, which Levi found adorable and watched him walk away in the rear view mirror.

 

 Eren made his way up to his apartment, thinking about everything that just happened. How the day started off like a living hell but it ended in the most unimaginably amazing way possible. He opened the front door and Rogue immediately pounced on him. Eren laughed as he picked up the excited pup to tell him everything that had happened.

Eren discovered kissing Levi was like a slice of heaven. He didn’t know he wanted it until he had it and now he craved more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LONG HOLY CRAP, THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT I WAS SICK TUESDAY SO I DEDICATED AN ENTIRE DAY TO WRITING, AND FINISHED IT TODAY. I DECIDED MIGHT AS WELL BE USEFUL.
> 
> Tell me, do you prefer the longer chapters such as these, or shorter ones so you can get your quick ereri fill and move on???
> 
> LEMME KNOW X
> 
> THANKS FOR READING I'M OBSESSED WITH WRITING THIS STORY, BUT I AM WORRIED THAT I'M WRITING IT POORLY AND THAT EVERYONE'S OUT OF CHARACTER!


	9. Speak Up

Eren leaned back on his apartment door, and slowly sank to the floor. The sound of Rogue’s scampering paws was followed by a blur of fur being thrown at Eren’s body. He giggled and patted Rogue’s head.

“I’m sorry buddy, I was planning on getting home early. Maybe go for a walk” Eren apologized as he stroked Rogue’s head, who didn’t seem to care that Eren was apologizing. He was simply happy Eren was home, “Tomorrow, we can walk tomorrow I promise”

Eren’s phone vibrated loudly in his pocket. He stopped petting Rogue in order to take out the phone. His heart was beating rapidly. Had Levi texted him already? Why did he kiss him? And why did Levi kiss him back, twice?

He unlocked the phone and opened his messages. His heart sunk when he realized it was his father and not Levi. It simply read, ‘Call me’. Eren sighed loudly as he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

He picked up Rogue and placed him on the floor beside him before standing up and making his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pressed his father's name. He answered almost immediately.

“Eren?” his father said. Eren grunted in acknowledgment as he sat down at the breakfast bar countertop.

“I wanted to talk to you about this whole ordeal”

“So talk” Eren mumbled tiredly, not trying to come off as cheeky. He was just very tired and emotional.

“My phone’s been blowing up all day, about people wanting interviews, talk shows, radio shows and the like”

Eren groaned. Of course, the press would pounce upon this story as if it were a wounded animal and they were starved beasts, waiting to devour it. Weird analogy aside, Eren didn’t want to be interviewed about this. He could deal with the press if they were talking about Attack on Titan, he loved talking about the show. But his personal life, was as you would expect, personal.

“I know you don’t want to, but you have to do at least one, just pick a show you like, with a host you’re friendly with,” Grisha suggested, “What about that Mina Carolina girl? Mornings with Mina was it?”

Eren considered it. He had appeared on her show numerous times before alongside his fellow cast members, but never alone.

“Thomas Wagner? That radio show? ThomasTalks?” Grisha suggested again. Eren rubbed his head praying his father would just stop talking for a second.

As much as he liked Thomas and always enjoyed his time on the show, Thomas was a bit blunt and has no filter whatsoever.

“Do I have to do it alone?” Eren asked, biting his lip fearing the answer. If he could go on stage with Mikasa and Armin at his side, or with Levi, he could do it.

“God no! That’s the opposite of what we what! You’ll go, to the show of your choice, along with some willing cast members. Briefly, answer their questions about the attack, but we will also need to promote the show”

Eren sighed in relief. The show has seven episodes released so far of the first season, despite that the show had already attracted a huge audience which of course Erwin hadn't expected so soon. The eight-episode was scheduled to be released tomorrow, Monday, now that Eren thought about it.

Only two more episode till the season finale. Although the show was a success so far, the ratings need to be even higher to guarantee a season two, which they pretty much had in the bag but you can never be too sure.

“Okay. I’ll do it with Mina I guess” Eren said finally.

“Perfect, I’ll squeeze that into your schedule. It’s gonna be a busy week with getting episode nine prepared and finished before next Monday but we’ll make it work,” Grisha said, Eren heard him typing in the background already, “Get some sleep son, tomorrow’s a busy day”

Eren said his goodbyes and made his way back to the fridge. He noticed a bottle of vodka hidden in the back of the fridge. He bit his lip in thought. What’s the harm? It’s not like he’s an alcoholic, it’s just one drink, right? If anyone asks, he’ll just say it was to help him get some sleep.

He took out the cold bottle and twisted off the cap quickly in anticipation. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He continued drinking as he felt the familiar bitterness burn his throat. Finally, he put the bottle back in the fridge and picked his phone up from the counter. He trotted back to his bedroom to sleep.

After all, he did have a busy day tomorrow. They’d be doing the script reading for episode nine, and maybe rehearsals. The script writers, Marco and Nile, were no doubt under just as much pressure as the rest of the cast and crew. Seeing as they had to pound out an entire script each week.

The planning of the entire series was quite stressful they were on a tight schedule six days to film Monday-Saturday, and one day to edit thoroughly on Sunday, and it probably didn’t help that Levi and Eren were always messing about. Soon enough though season one would be over, the wrap party would be thrown before preparing season two, which hopefully they’d get more time to film and not every week.  
  
Eren rummaged in his closet to find his oversized white top he sometimes wore to bed. His closet was a disaster, clothes from his youth packed in, some that didn’t even fit him anymore, because of the muscle he had gained obviously, nothing else. He also had clothes he had bought online, most were oversized because he bought it in an extra large.

That was back when Eren was going through his ‘obsessed with K-Pop stage of life, and admittedly he hadn’t fully gotten over it yet.

Finally, he found the familiar white top. It was plain but it smelled comforting and it was familiar. He took off his current top and replaced it with the one in his hand. He climbed out of his jeans and left them in a hazardous pile on the floor by the closet, he’d sort it out tomorrow.

  
He pulled back the thick comforter and climbed into the bed. He took his phone off the bedside table and pulled the blanket over his cold body. Did he hear a small patter of footsteps or paw steps? Within seconds of hearing the footsteps, Rogue had jumped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

Eren unlocked his phone, biting his lip nervously. In his head, he debated if he should check Twitter or not. By now all of his fans must have heard the news, and the thought terrified him. Absolutely terrified him.

His thumb hovered over the blue icon shakily. Why was he so afraid? These people are his fans, they love and support him, so why does he feel like it’s going to change their opinion of him forever. While he was going insane in his mind, his thumb accidentally clicked the icon. Eren’s breath hitched as he prepared himself for the worst.

He realized his name was trending worldwide. Eren shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath and cautiously opened his eyes to read the tag;

#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger

He reread the tag over and over, thinking he must have seen it wrong. He clicked on it to see what people were saying.

@caliluvzu  
“#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger I love how humble he is you know? Just a really down to earth guy”

@rivanisrad  
“#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger He’s totally chill with us shipping him with Levi? Some celebs get weird about it but these two actually seem to enjoy it”

@aotlife  
“#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger He’s so strong! He hasn’t made a comment about this whole ordeal yet, but I know he’s just dealing with this in his own way”

@idc_i_ship_it  
“#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger He’s adorable!! But he’s also hot, I guess hadorable...hotorabe?”

@lillymentos  
“#ReasonsWhyWeLoveErenJaeger He like actually interacts with his fan? I think that’s pretty damn awesome ILY EREN”

Eren read through the tag, laughing out loud and some of them, and tearing up at others. He made sure to like each and every one until his eyes felt too heavy to keep open for a second longer. He fell asleep with his Twitter still open, phone laying beside him on the bed and Rogue still at his feet.

**Monday; 08.30 AM**

Eren was dreaming peacefully. Similar to the calm before the storm, the peacefulness was abruptly disturbed with the alerting beeps from Eren’s phone. The phone, being so close to Eren’s head, sounded louder than it should of and caused him to jump out of the bed with a shriek.

Rogue who too had been sleeping, starting barking ceaselessly. Eren moaned as he rubbed his head, which was exploding in pain. Late night vodka drinking had clearly been the worst choice he could have made. He lay back down on the bed hoping the pain would ease off once he had,

Then his phone started beeping insistently. Eren’s hand patted the bed randomly until he found the offending object. Mikasa’s name appeared on the screen. He sighed rubbing his eyes. He accepted the call.

“Hi” Eren grunted, closing his eyes tightly. The room was blinding, even though the curtains were drawn. There was still too much light.

“Just thought I’d give you a wake-up call,” Mikasa said voice full of energy. His sister made a habit of waking up at six in the morning and going to the gym like a crazy person, every day, “Also do you need a ride?”

“Yeah, I do, not in the mood to drive” Eren moaned into the receiver, dropping his phone onto his chest.

“Are you hungover?!” Mikasa asked in a shrill voice that didn’t suit Eren well. He moaned quietly, “Eren, seriously!? We have work today!”

Eren ignored the statement. He knew he had work, he just didn’t care last night. He watched his chest rise and fall, the phone balancing steadily.

“Go shower, I’ll come over and make you coffee,” Mikasa said, picking up her keys.

“But-” Eren started, about to complain that he needed more time, but was cut off quickly by his sister.

“No buts!” Mikasa said sternly. Eren snorted because he was the epitome of maturity.

“That’s gay Mikasa” Eren joked, smirking at his lame joke. He heard the door to his apartment open.

“You better be showering or I _swear_ to fuck!” Mikasa yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her. Eren yelped, Rogue watched him with concern. He made a run for the bathroom door, Rogue abandoned Eren and went out to the front door to ease his curiosity.

Eren took the world’s speediest shower and already felt slightly better. Leave it to Mikasa to scare you out of a nasty hangover. He picked out an oversized gray sweater and some ripped black jeans before joining Mikasa in the kitchen.

She already had a travel mug on the counter. She was absorbed in her phone and didn’t notice Eren walking towards her. He coughed awkwardly and she looked up finally. Her face went from neutral, to a scowl.

“Seriously Eren, I don’t know how you survive alone!” she muttered as she handed him the mug. Eren accepted it hungrily as he brought it to his lips. He took a short sip before he was grabbed by the elbow and pulled out the door by his sister.

“But wait, I never said goodbye to Rogue!” Eren cried out dramatically to Rogue who sat on the couch staring at him indifferently.

“Should’ve thought about that last night!” Mikasa replied quickly continuing to drag him out the door and shutting it behind him. Eren patted his pockets assuring he had his necessities; phone, keys, and wallet. He had.

They made it out to the car park and saw Armin waiting by Mikasa’s car. He waved when he saw them, but paused when he saw that the brunette was being dragged forcefully by Mikasa. He looked at her quizzically as they approached.

“Eren went and got himself a hangover” Mikasa explained as she finally released Eren’s elbow, who sighed in relief. He took the time to stretch his arm out as Armin tutted him.

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Eren muttered sitting into the backseat. He would sit in the front with Mikasa, but he’d prefer to spend some alone time before he had to put on a cheerful smile for the world.

He took another long sip of the coffee that surprisingly hadn’t spilled out of the mug. And bam, just like that, he was hit with memories of last night.

_“You don’t need a knight Eren, and you’re far from a damsel in distress. You’re strong, you are so fucking strong.“_

_Eren leaning in to hug Levi._

_Eren leaning in to kiss Levi.._

_Levi kissing Eren back softly.._

_Levi kissing his cheek!?_

Eren sprayed the coffee from his mouth, feeling both embarrassed and hopefully. He was brought out of his thoughts when Armin shrieked.

“Eren?!” he squeaked as his arms reached behind his back pulling as his white-brown shirt. Oh shit, Eren thought. The shirt was right, that much was right. The brown, not so much. He had unintentionally spat hot coffee onto his friend.

“What is up with you today?” Mikasa asked concerned as she glanced between Armin and Eren using the rear view mirror.

“Distracted. I’m really sorry Ar!” Eren said quickly, leaning forward as he offered his sleeve to dry Armin’s red neck and damp at his stained shirt.

“It’s okay. Just next time you feel distracted, please don’t spray me with hot liquid!” Armin begged as he accepted the help. Eren grinned at his friend.

“It’s a deal” Eren agreed sitting back into his seat, happy with Armin’s now dry, but still redneck.

Back to the issue at hand, he had kissed Levi last night. And Levi had kissed back. Neither of them was drunk so they couldn’t merely pass it off as a drunken fling. On top of that, Eren didn’t want it to be a one-time thing. Kissing Levi felt right like everything made sense the moment when their lips were pressed together. Their sole purpose for life was to exist together.

Eren felt he was getting ahead of himself. Worry crept upon him suddenly. What if Levi regretted the kiss? What if he had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment or if he felt pity for Eren and only kissed him to show comfort or afraid to reject him.

Thoughts ran rampage in his mind, so much that he hadn’t realized they had reached the studio.

“Eren?” Mikasa called out as she stepped out of the car. Eren shook his head and stepped out too.

“Are you sure you okay?” Mikasa asked, concerned. Eren nodded and brushed past her to get into the studio as fast as possible. Armin and Mikasa watched him leave. He was walking towards the wrong building.

“Eren?!” Armin shouted loudly, gaining Eren’s attention. He pointed to the correct building. Eren’s face lit up with recognition and continued walking, in the right direction this time. They too started walking towards the building.

“Something is wrong, he's clearly more affected by his situation than he cares to admit,” Mikasa said as she watched him open the door with a push. He pushed again and again. He stepped back, scratching his head in confusion.

“Pull” Armin yelled at his confused friend. Eren grabbed the door handle and pulled, as expected it opened without hesitation.

“Something is definitely wrong,” Mikasa repeated, “I wish he would talk to us”

Armin nodded in silent agreement.

"He will in his own time. Anyway isn't he going to start therapy soon?" Armin asked.

"Not soon enough" she replied as she pulled open the door, allowing Armin to enter first.

**Monday; 10.08 AM: Conference Room**

The scripts were handed out by Marco and everyone was given a few minutes to read over them before they went through the lines for the first time. In this episode, Evan’s titan form is attacked by a group of titans but he manages to kill them all. Then he emerges from the titan form, shocking Mizuki, Arminius and Rivaille who saw the whole thing.

They help him out of the dissolving carcass and Rivaille carries him to safety. They retreat to the inner wall safely and hide Evan in the infirmary.

One of the military divisions, the Military Police, discovered Evan’s transformation and to demand he is executed. The Survey Corps, the second military division, wanted Evan to join them to reclaim land and assist in exploring land outside of the walls.

Eren didn’t have many lines for this episode because he was unconscious for the first half of the episode but towards the end, he was taken into custody and jailed under orders from the military general Dorte Probst*.

Eren sat back in his seat and listened to everyone read their lines, glancing at Levi more than he’d like to admit. When Levi read his lines, he transformed from being Levi to Rivaille. Although their personalities weren’t too far off, at least when Eren first met Levi anyway.

He was cold, distant, angry and short. Now he was caring, funny, pretty and still short. Eren backtracked his mind; pretty, did he just describe Levi Ackerman as pretty. He looked at Levi with inspecting eyes.

Raven black hair framing his angled face, with his porcelain skin. Those silvery, blue eyes that pierced your soul. He stared into those eyes feeling himself getting lost, as cliche as it sounds. As if it were a puzzle, Eren put two pieces together, how can I stare into his eyes so clearly? Simple, Levi had caught him.

Once Levi realized Eren had finally caught on he smirked, before returning to his lines. Eren’s cheeks flush a vibrant red. He faked a coughing fit to excuse himself. Once he left the conference room he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

He leaned onto the sink and stared at the water which was slowly dripping from the tap, his eyes followed the small stream until it dripped into the drain and the cycle began again. Eren turned on the tap and ran his hands under them. He splashed some water onto his face for good measures, he didn’t want to go back looking like Rudolph the Red Face Reindeer.

Eren and Levi have a history of flirting, a long history to be precise.It surprised no one, and Eren was never sure why they started and why they’ve kept it going so long until this moment. He was undeniably attracted to Levi, and he may be an idiot but he’s not a fool.

What if Levi doesn’t feel the same way? Their relationship would change, the flirting would stop leaving behind a horrible awkwardness. Eren didn’t want to love Levi if it meant he’d he lose him because he needed him. He provided a comfort unlike anyone else, provided a sense of security and protection that he had never felt until Levi came around and finally let him in.

But if Eren’s unrequited feelings were to be the cause of the end of their friendship, he had no choice but to ignore them and push them down until they were gone, because feelings work like that, right?

He grabbed some tissue paper from the dispenser next to the sink and dried his hands and face. He threw it into the bin and left quickly, unsure of how long he had been gone for. He rushed back to the room and walked in silently with his head down.

“You okay?” Mikasa whispered once he took his seat. He sent her a grin and nodded.

“Yeah, just had something stuck in my throat, I’m good now” Eren explained as he picked up the script again.

“Okay folks, that’s good worK, take five and we’ll run through it on set” Erwin exclaimed as he shuffled his stack of papers. He stood up and strode out of the room. Almost everyone followed, except Eren and Levi.

When Eren noticed this he stood up quickly. Too quickly, he banged his knee on the table and tried to weakly hobble out of the room before Levi could stop him, but he did. Of course, he did.

Just as Eren’s fingers wrapped around the door handle, Levi’s had wrapped around his wrist. Eren awkwardly took his hand of the door handle and turned around.

“Oh, Levi! I didn’t see you there!” Eren exclaimed in a high pitched voice sounding anything but casual. Levi frowned at him, releasing his wrist so that he could cross his arms across his chest. Eren gulped, from Levi’s stance he was in for a scolding.

“Bullshit Eren,” Levi said as he looked Eren in the eyes. Eren, on the other hand, was doing everything in his power to avoid his gaze, “Is this about last night? Do you regret it?”

Eren’s heart dropped. He looked at Levi, trying to find his eyes but Levi was looking at the floor, his hair covering his eyes so Eren couldn’t see what he was feeling.

“No!” Eren said without hesitation, his voice shaking, “Why, do you?”

Levi met Eren’s gaze. They held their gaze, as silence washed over them. Eren couldn’t read Levi, his eyes were a storm of emotions that Eren could usually navigate, but today it was like he was on the Titanic and he was drowning. He was drowning trying desperately to find something he could recognize.

“If you don’t regret, then why are you acting so different?” Levi spoke up, ignoring Eren’s question.

“I’m not acting different” Eren defended, even though they both knew he was lying. Whenever they did a script reading there would be some form of witty banter between the two of them, or even Eren complaining or excited, but today he just read the script and listened. And choked but let’s not get into that again.

Levi’s eyes narrowed momentarily but then they softened. Levi’s arms fell to his sides, and he looked defeated but the reason for why was unknown to Eren.

“I get it, you were emotional last night and you sought comfort. I was just.. There. And you don’t regret it because you felt you needed it I'm more than happy to be there for you. It’s okay, we can forget it happened but please don’t change how you act around me, I think I’d go crazy,” he said softly, as he looked back at Eren.

The storm of emotions gone. Actually, scratch that. Emotions were gone, period, full stop. Levi patted Eren’s shoulder, his hand lingered for a second longer than needed. And he was gone, the door of finality shutting behind him. He lost his chance to admit the truth.

Eren felt tears prick. He urged himself to blink them back. He didn’t want to lose Levi, not his friendship but he also wanted more, he needed more. The thought of losing Levi felt worse than anything he experienced ever.

He watched Levi walk down the corridor until he disappeared from his sight. Eren didn’t know why this was happening, and why he wouldn’t allow himself a piece of happiness. Why wouldn’t he let himself just be happy, he deserved that much at least, did he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, For Dot Pixis (aka Dorte Probst), I picked a German last name beginning with 'P' and it means: Deriving from the Middle High German word ‘provest’ this German surname, which is particularly common in Bavaria, originally referred to somebody who was ‘in charge’.
> 
> I thought that was too perfect!!
> 
> Sorry, this chapter took so long I had to be more social than I would have liked!
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS I CHANGED MY NAME!!!!! I've been wanting to for ages so I did it..
> 
> ALSO OMG THIS STORY HAS OVER 2000 HITS WHAT EVEN?! PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY SHITTY WRITING!!


	10. The Start

This is so stupid, Eren thought. What’s the point in throwing a pity party? What’s the point in giving up before you try? This was so unlike him. Eren Jaeger, the stupidly stubborn guy, reduced to tears because he feared rejection.

He angrily rubbed his face with the sleeves of his sweater and stormed out of the room, catching up to Levi quickly. Levi turned around in confusion after hearing Eren’s loud stomping. Eren marched up to Levi. Eren waved his hands around, his sweater hung loosely around them creating sweater paws that Levi couldn’t help but think how adorable it looked, despite the storm brewing inside him.

“Yes I was emotional,” Eren said loudly, loud enough to shock Levi into silence. He stood there and allowed Eren to get everything off his chest, his eyes on Eren’s, “But I didn’t kiss you because I was emotional! I kissed you because, just, fuck you that’s why!” he sounded angry this time.

He sounded angry, yet Levi had to bite back a grin at Eren’s words ‘fuck you that’s why’.

“I’m just here wondering, why the fuck does it have to be so difficult! Why can’t I have you be there for me and kiss your stupid, hot face!” Eren spouted, he wasn’t even sure himself what he was saying.

Levi broke. His stone cold face replaced by what one would describe as a shit-eating grin. Eren’s face turned sour, here Levi was while Eren poured his heart out? Eren was about to continue his rant but was cut off by Levi moving towards him quickly, and silenced by his lips.

Eren was taken by surprise, but he couldn’t ignore how Levi was on his tip toes, it was so cute Eren had to refrain from ‘awing’ into Levi’s mouth. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and over much too soon.

“If you want to kiss my ‘stupid hot face’” Levi said, using air quotes over the words stupid, hot and face. Eren rolled his eyes but let Levi continue, “Just do it, brat”

Eren snorted loudly, quickly covering his face to hide his unattractiveness, Levi gave him a curious look.

“Don’t let your dreams be dreams!” Eren yelled mockingly as he imitated Shia LaBeouf. Levi frowned disapprovingly and began to walk away which only made Eren snort again, louder than before but this time had no intention of hiding his face. Eren caught up with Levi in no time at all and softly grabbed his wrist, stopping Levi in his tracks.

Levi turned to face him, he looked like someone who was trying to pretend to be annoyed but was secretly amused. This only made Eren grin.

“I’m sorry, but you accidentally memed, I couldn’t let it slide,” Eren said through his laughter. Levi raised his hand, Eren’s hand still clutching his. He pressed his lips to Eren’s while looking directly into Eren’s eyes. Levi watched as Eren’s cocky grin fell off his face, instead a vibrant red swept across his cheeks.

“Anyway some of us have work to do,” Levi said casually as he dropped Eren’s hand and began to walk away again, leaving Eren in a fumbling mess.

“Wha-, you can’t just-, that was! I have work too y’know!” Eren argued as he began to follow Levi out to the set. He decided it was better to just drop the fumbling, he didn’t want to be more awkward than he already was. Levi’s hand on his chest stopped him before he could take another step.

“Actually about that, Erwin decided since you have practically no lines and won’t be rehearsing till tomorrow.,” Levi said, he paused and looked at Eren. Which made him grow nervous. He bit his lip unknowingly, “Erwin talked with Grisha, they agreed to allow your therapist to come here for your first session so you’d feel more comfortable”

Eren’s shoulders dropped, in fact, his entire body deflated, “Oh”

Levi put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know it’s sudden, but it might be easier to start sooner rather than later, come find me once it’s over”

Eren nodded in silent agreement with Levi’s logic. He didn’t want Levi going on set knowing he was nervous so he decided he’d lighten the mood.

“Hey Levi?” he said softly. Levi hummed, telling Eren he could continue, “Why do they call it a shit-eating grin? Like who would eat shit and then grin?” Eren asked with a mock serious tone.

Levi smirked, keeping back the laughter, “I love how your brain works Eren Jaeger”, Eren poked his tongue out while grinning at Levi.

“So where do I go?” Eren asked Levi with a curious expression.

“Trailer” Levi said as he slowly walked backward, still facing Eren. He nodded in response and mimicked Levi’s steps, trying to walk backward too. Levi couldn’t help but think that something bad was bound to happen. Keyword, trying. Eren’s walking veered slightly leading him directly into the wall. Levi snorted unable to control himself.

Eren corrected himself quickly, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Go work, I’m fine, you’re fine,” Eren rubbed the nape of his neck as he sent Levi an embarrassed grin with a small wave. He turned around, walking the normal way and made his way towards his trailer.

Levi slowed and watched Eren until there was no more Eren to watch. He smiled softly, curious how Eren had impacted him so greatly.

The person he was seven years ago was different. While he still had the same compulsive need to clean, he was still a grumpy asshole at times but he was a grumpy asshole that didn’t take everything so seriously anymore and he was more open to people and conversing. Today, if he didn’t get along with people it’s their fault for not understanding his sense of humor, but seven years ago it would have been his fault for pushing them away, insulting them or just being an unlovable ass.

Somehow having Eren around, made him smile more than he ever had in his whole life prior to meeting him. His smile used to be a rarity that Hanji would go insane over if she ever saw it, back then she saw it all but once. Smiling had now become a daily occurrence for him, and that may not seem like a big deal, like ‘hey look, the kid smiled, pat him on the back’ but it was to Levi.

It wasn’t just Levi actually, Eren made everyone smile. Any room he walked into, instantly became brighter, and as cheesy as it sounded it was the truth. Sure, he’d squabble with Jean, but there was love buried beneath their petty fights. Eren was loud, stubborn and he could act like a fucking child every now and again, but he brought out the best in people.

Levi never thought he’d be a loud, obnoxious actor who made silly mistakes when shooting a scene, in fact, there was a time where he despised these time wasters, but as soon as Eren pulled that first prank with that disgusting fucking egg, he decided he just didn’t give a shit anymore and honestly, he was sick and tired of being this grumpy angsty teen that people found unbearable to work with.

After all, behind all the walls Levi put up he was caring, sometimes he cared too much. He turned and walked towards the set.

  
                                                                                                                                    *****

Eren stood outside the door of his trailer, unsure if he should knock or just walk in. Sure, it was his trailer and it would make sense that he would walk in like he would on any other day, but the person he was meeting in there might be busy or need a second.

Fuck it. This is his trailer and he’s not going to let his nerves talk him out of this. He opened the door swiftly and let it swing on its hinges, he stepped in and saw a young lady sitting on the armchair. She looked surprised at the sudden intrusion but her face relaxed when she saw it was Eren.

“Take a seat!” she called out, pointing to the couch that was across from her. If she was expecting Eren to lie down on that couch and recall his life story to her, she was fucking wrong. He just wanted to get over the nightmares he’s been having since that night and that’s it.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and gingerly took a seat across from her, and avoided eye contact. How does something like this work? Eren never needed a therapist before, so how was he supposed to know what to do or what to say.

“It’s lovely to meet you Eren!” she said cheerfully. Eren looked up and saw she was sitting at the edge of her seat. She clutched a black notebook in her hand. She had short-styled blonde hair. Her eyes were an icy blue.

“I have to say, I am a big fan of the show but we’re not here for that,” she continued, unaware of Eren’s awkwardness. He hadn’t said a word since he stepped into the trailer. “Also you can just call me Nanaba!”

“Would you like to talk about something easy first? Tell me about your friends on set perhaps?” she suggested. She uncapped her pen and swirled it using her thumb and forefinger. That didn’t sound so bad.

“I love everyone working here,” Eren said quietly, unsure of himself and unsure what Nanaba wished to gain from hearing about his relationships. “My sister Mikasa is here which is amazing, and my best friend Armin he's basically family. Armin took a break from acting so he could go to college, he’s really smart, but Erwin gave him the job anyway. In fact, Erwin cast all of us because we are friends”

Once he started, he found it hard to shut up. Talking about the people he worked with was easy because he loved working here.

“I met Erwin on his first movie and my first acting job and he’s been casting me ever since. He’s a really good director and you can tell he's really passionate about his job. He’s also the most patient man you'll ever meet, which I appreciate otherwise I would have been living on the streets long ago"

Nanaba nodded, her hand moving swiftly across the page. Eren wondered how she was writing so much already.

“There’s this guy Jean, he’s on the show too. We fight a lot, but I don’t hate him. I actually consider him a good friend. We’re kinda alike too, we’re both loud and a bit stubborn in our ways” Eren chuckled.

“Marco’s the only one who can stop our bickering. Marco’s the kind of person that is so sweet and nice that you’d actually feel like the worst person ever if you disappointed him” Eren smiled as he spoke. This was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

“Sasha and Connie are the funniest people you’ll ever meet, they are both really down to earth and chill too. Petra mom’s everyone on set and Hanji is crazy. They are Levi’s agent but they are really involved with everyone on set. It’s hard not to smile when you’re with them,”

“What about Levi? From what I hear, he was the one who called nine-one-one?” Nanaba asked looking up briefly from her notes. Eren’s smile dropped at the mention of that night.

“He was,” Eren answered quickly.

“Tell me about him,” Nanaba replied, steering the conversation away from the incident as if she could tell Eren was uncomfortable. Eren smiled softly at the thought.

“Levi’s amazing. He’s helpful and caring and he’s got a hilarious sense of humor. Something about him puts me at ease, he makes you feel comfortable without really trying. He’s witty and smart, he’s also strong as fuck despite how small he is. He’s perfectly flawed, much like me,” Eren spoke with a gentle tone, his eyes glimmered as he spoke about Levi.

Nanaba noted both these things and took note of them. She looked back at Eren who was still in a daze thinking about him.

“You seem to care about him a lot,” Nanaba said.

“I do,” he whispered, “How could I not? He’s always there for me even when my family isn’t or when they can’t, or even when they don't know they need to be. He has this sixth sense, where he knows that something’s wrong with me before even I know, and then he’s just there. Ready to help”

“I think it’s really good to have someone like that in your life, especially at times like these. I don’t want to overwhelm you, so how about we leave it here today?” Nanaba asked, closing her notebook. Eren nodded happily, glad that he didn’t have to talk about it all so suddenly.

“Now Eren, I know you’re a busy man so I will be making an exception for you and I will come by here, once a week. Same time as today maybe, I’ve already talked about this with Erwin so don’t worry. He said he could spare you for an hour, and that’s enough time” Nanaba said as she packed up her things. Eren nodded again, the awkwardness from before returned without warning.

She stood up and held out her hand, which Eren was quick to accept. She shook it gently.

“Next week, we will discuss what happened and I know that’s scary but it must be done, I thought I’d warn you so you could prepare but it's happening,” she said with finality in her voice leaving no room for argument.

Eren gulped nervously and nodded his head once, although disapproving thoughts rampaged his mind but who was he to argue with a professional therapist/psychologist/doctor? If she genuinely believed it would help then had had no choice but to bend to her will.

That sounded oddly more sexually then Eren intended, he struggled not to laugh as he watched Nanaba leave out of respect.

“I look forward to next week, and if you want to text me throughout the week or want to move the appointment to a closer date, I’ve left my card on your table,” she said with a comforting smile.

“Thank you,” Eren said with a smile of his own. She nodded and left the trailer. Eren’s phone buzzed in his pocket. After he calmed himself down from the fright the sudden buzz gave him, he opened the message.

 **[From** **Levii]** How did it go?

Eren snorted. How did Levi know that it was already over? Eren peeked out through the window and saw Levi sitting on the steps of his own trailer, with his phone in hand. Eren mentally slapped himself from swooning at the sight of Levi, but it wasn’t his fault. Levi’s hair was messily parted, and his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

 **[To** **Levii]** hw did what go ;P

Eren bit his lip as he watched Levi from the window. He could see Levi’s eyes roll, even from the distance.

 **[From Levii]** Ha ha, you’re hilarious. Also, your grammar is atrocious.

Eren watched Levi stand up. His hands raked through his hair. Eren admired from afar, and it’s not creepy if he doesn’t find out. His phone buzzed again he looked down.

 **[From Levii]** image attached

Eren’s drew his eyebrows together in confusion. He let his thumb hover over the link before finally following through. Fuck. He jumped from what he thought was his sneaky hiding position and dived to the floor in embarrassment.

The ‘’image attached’ was a picture of Eren creeping on Levi. He heard a single knock at the door, then the door opened. If Eren pretended he was dead, could he get away with it? That seemed to be the only viable option.

“Hey, Jaeger,” Levi’s deep, beautiful voice said. Eren cringed and started army crawling towards the bathroom that was near the front. Levi chuckled and Eren heard him sit on the couch. Eren decided it was too late to run and hide, might as well admit defeat.

He rolled over, lied on his back and turned his head to face Levi, who had the smuggest look in the entire world. He had sat down with one leg over the other and his arms stretched over the spine of the couch. His smug look disappeared for a split second, once Levi sighted Eren’s adorable red face.

“Hi Levi” Eren finally muttered, speaking more into the carpet then he was to Levi. Eren listened to his smooth laughter, and let himself feel better.

“Twitter would go insane” Levi commented. Eren jumped up from his spot on the floor and leaped into Levi’s lap, sitting on top of his legs so that they were facing each other.

“Oh my god, don’t! They can’t know how desperately uncool I am!” Eren whined and gave Levi his best pouting face. Levi gave Eren’s face a feather-light slap, leaving his hand to linger on his face. His fingers traced Eren’s cheekbones gently. Eren’s face felt aflame, but he leaned into the touch.

“You know I have to,” Levi said with another delicate slap, that didn’t even hurt. The betrayal is what hurt.

“I’ll get you back for this Ackerman!” Eren declared as he jumped off Levi’s lap, in the flustered state he was in.

Levi chuckled as he watched Eren storm off into the bathroom. Levi opened twitter and attached the picture to his tweet.

@leviackerman  
“Getting stalked by @erenisthebombjaeger at work.Working on episode nine, the season finale is so near you guys get ready #RivanCanonMaybe?”

The replies rolled in immediately. Levi had no idea if Evan and Rivaille would ever be canon in the show, but he liked teasing the idea.

@rivaniscanon  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger eren is such a NERD OMG!!!”

@pastelrivan  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger EREN IS LITERALLY A BIGGER FANGIRL THAN ALL OF US!!”

“I hate you!” Eren shouted from the bathroom. Levi laughed again and got up. His break was over and he had to head back to the set.

“I’m sure you do,” Levi replied. He left with a bright smile on his face, a smile so bright it could blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SHE UPDATES!!!!!
> 
> When I told everyone ''update at the end of the week'' ''update soon'', clearly I did not mean soon and I did mean END of the week!!
> 
> I got caught up with school work so that's why!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I've made an incredible story plan and it looks beautiful!! I'm sorry, but you're all going to love it can't wait to write it.
> 
> Also, if you want to follow my tumblr : https://titanofattack.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll be hinting at updates and stuff so don't be shy!!


	11. Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK LONGER THEN EXPECTED I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I GOT CAUGHT UP WATCHING THE EUROVISONS!!!
> 
> BULGARIA, ROMANIA, BELARUS, HUNGARY AND OF COURSE PORTUGAL SHOUT OUT TO YOU GREAT TUNES.
> 
> IT'S A SHORT- MAINLY FILLER CHAPTER I'M SORRY!! BUT ENJOY NONETHELESS!

Eren lay shirtless in the hospital bed, Mikasa sat in a chair beside him and Levi sitting on the edge of Eren’s bed. Armin leaned against the wall with a nervous expression.

“Action!” Erwin called out, the lights and cameras were focused on the scene.

Eren grouchily sat up on the bed, holding his head in his hands. The sheet that had been laying lazily across his chest slide off revealing his toned chest.

“What happened?” Eren groaned, his voice dry and pitchy. Mikasa had clutched Eren’s hand.

An unplanned silence fell over the scene. Mikasa casually looked towards Levi, as did Armin, trying to encourage him to say his line. Levi noticed the gazes on him and his hand started fanning his face dramatically. His focus was on Eren’s chest because it was there, it was bare and it was beautiful.

“I’m sorry, but did you have to make Eren shirtless in this scene? It’s distracting as shit!” Levi said, smirking. Eren snorted, a light pink dusted his cheeks.

“Cut!” Erwin exclaimed exasperatedly, really though he blamed himself. How could he not see that Eren being shirtless would distract Levi? Eren pushed Levi’s shoulder playfully before laying back down.He tried desperately to wipe the smile off his face.

“ Sorry!” Levi raised his hands in an apologetic surrender. The loud bell rang overhead and the scene began again.

Eren grouchily sat up on the bed, holding his head in his hands, again. He looked around the room.

“What happened?” Eren groaned. Mikasa went to grab Eren’s hand again. Levi looked up and faced Eren.

“You turned into a titan,” Levi said, deadpan. Eren’s eyes caught Levi’s. The camera moved closer to capture Eren’s reaction.

“What the fuck, I’m a what!” Eren shouted his movements more fluid than before as if he were finally waking up. Levi and Eren held the eye contact. Levi’s gazed drifted slowly to Eren’s chest again.

And with his voice unwavering he said, “You’re a titan, care to explain to us before the Military police come in and whisk you away?”

Eren snorted loudly. He was astonished Levi could continue to act in character while being so damn flirtatious nonchalantly.

The all too familiar bell rung again, and the scene was set again. Erwin sat in his chair watching the scene, praying to every god, or supernatural force to just get this scene done. Once they finished this, the episode would be complete and he could go home.

They managed to get past the shirtless-ness, now for the lines.

“You’re a titan, care to explain to us before the Military police come in and whisk you away?” Levi spoke with a scrutinizing stare.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Eren spat out angrily. Mikasa’s hand lay on Eren’s chest to tell him to calm down. Jean entered the room in a state of panic.

“Captain!” Jean said, short of breath, he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.Levi stood up and walked towards him.

“They’re coming!” Jean said finally, panic expressed on his face and worry in his voice.

Levi grunted and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Fuck” Levi muttered. He spun around on his heels and faced Levi, “Tell us what you know now! We’re not sure if we can save you if you don’t. The fuck did you think was gonna happen when you hid the fact that you’re a fucking titan from all of us you shitty brat!”

Eren looked at Mikasa desperately, confusion etched into his features.

“It’s okay Evan, you can trust us,” Mikasa said solemnly, looking directly into his eyes.

“I don’t know, why can’t you guys understand! I was dead one second, and now here I am! If anyone has to explain shit it’s you guys!” Eren demanded as he pulled the blanket off his lap.

The door burst open, leaving the room in a shocked silence. All that could be heard was the ringing from the sound the door made.

Jean made a groan from where he stood behind the door, it swung back and revealed a bleeding-nosed Jean.

“Ow, my fucking face” he groaned loudly. Erwin shot up from his seat and rushed over to his side.

“Are you okay?” Erwin gasped as he clutched onto Jean’s shoulder. Jean just groaned again. Suddenly the big doors leading into the studio were opened with great force revealing a frantic Marco. He ran over to Jean, with a roll of tissue paper in his hands. Erwin stepped aside. He kneeled in front of Jean, and wrapped his hand around Jean’s, pulling him gently to the floor in front of him.

Jean slid his back against the wall and sat in a heap on the floor, still groaning in pain. Marco wasted no time in taking a large amount of tissue and wrapping it around his hand. He titled Jean’s head back with force and pinched his nose tightly with the tissue.

Erwin texted Hanji in the meantime, knowing first hand that she was experienced with first aid. She could diagnose Jean well enough to know if the nose was broken and if he would be fit for continuing.

She arrived within minutes, eager to be of use clearly. She took her place next to Marco, who put the paper down which was coated in blood. She gently prodded at Jean’s nose, asking him where it hurt as she went up. He winced only slightly, reassuring Erwin that it wasn’t broken.

“Okay, let’s take a quick 30-minute break” Erwin called out, his shoulders drooped heavily, realizing he’d be at work late yet again. It couldn’t be helped after all these people were his friends and their health was a priority.

Eren hopped out of the bed and skipped over to Levi with a stupidly big grin plastered on his face.

“Break room?” Eren asked. Levi gave Eren once over.

“Put on a shirt first” Levi replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Eren put on a smug face and mimicked Levi’s pose, “Why?”

Levi smirked. He rolled his eyes and walked away, with confidence that Eren would follow.

1, 2, 3…..

“Okay, fine, fine!” Eren conceded as he grabbed his shirt off his chair and scampered after Levi.

They made their way to the break room where Levi immediately switched the kettle on.

“Tea?” Eren guessed, to which Levi nodded. Eren jumped up onto the counter and swung his legs absentmindedly.

“I think you have a serious tea addiction. Or a teaddiction,” Eren said with a grin as he smacked the counter with his hand.

“You’re a riot, kid,” Levi said sarcastically. The door opened, and the two turned to see Isabel enter. She looked surprised.

“Aren’t you two meant to be on set?” she asked with her finger pointing towards the set.

“Jean’s ugly face was hit with a door, and now it’s even uglier,” Eren said, 100% seriously. Isabel made a noise of recognition and she finally moved into the room, releasing the door.

“What are you two doing all alone in here,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Eren chuckled and Levi sighed.

“I’m making tea, is that a sin?” he said exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes.

“No, ‘course, not big bro,” she said dramatically, mimicking Levi’s tone. Eren watched it unfold from the counter that he decided to claim as his own.

Luckily, the steam rising from the kettle distracted Levi from snapping. A silence fell over the trio. He took a tea bag out of the box and put it into the mug, (thoroughly checking if it was clean first of course). He poured in the boiling water, then emptied the tea bag before finally turning his attention back to Isabel. He stared at her and took a sip of his tea.

“Fuck you,” Levi said simply, taking another sip of his tea. Eren snorted from his spot on the counter. Isabel rolled her eyes but she was grinning.

“Oh! I was looking for you cuties!” Hanji squealed as she opened the door, her head peeking in. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“No reason, just I miss you, Levi!” Hanji said loudly as she walked in and threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Get the fuck off me,” Levi snapped as he pushed her arm off of him. She cackled with laughter but stepped back and gave him his space. Hanji placed her phone on the counter inconspicuously.

“Well I just need to grab ice for Jean’s face, Marco insisted,” Hanji said as she moved towards the freezer and taking out a bag of ice. She said her goodbyes and grabbed Isabel’s arm ‘claiming that she needed her’ for something.

Eren and Levi took no notice of the girl's odd behavior, because for them it was anything but odd. Eren picked up an unopened bag of peanuts that lay next to him and opened it hungrily. He took one out and threw it into the air, attempting to catch it with his mouth; he failed. Levi snorted.

“What! Like you’re any better!” Eren teased as he tried again, but failed again. Levi laughed as he put down his cup of tea.

“Throw me one, we’ll just see,” Levi teased in response. Eren raised an eyebrow but he obeyed and threw Levi a peanut.

Eren’s mouth dropped. Levi smirked as he took a cocky step towards Eren.

“That’s not fair! Beginner’s luck!” Eren whined as he pointed at Levi’s face. Levi scoffed.

“That’s what losers say,” Levi said. Eren gave him an offended look.

“Again!” Eren demanded as he readied the peanut.

“Alright, you ‘lil shit” Levi joked and nodded he was ready.

Time slowed down. The peanut was soaring, angled perfectly by Eren. Levi opened his mouth and moved towards the peanut and in one swift moment, it was gone. A loud crunch broke the silence.

Eren was shellshocked. All he could do was stare at Levi smirking like the sexy bastard he was.

“I guess you’re just good at catching nuts” Eren commented suddenly. Levi looked surprised at the comment, then he was bursting into laughter which confused Eren for a second before he too realized what he just said and how wrong it sounded.

He snorted and leaned his forehead onto Levi’s soft black hair as he laughed hysterically.

“You’re so adorably innocent sometimes,” Levi said through his laughter.

“Hey, that's not true! Sometimes I make innuendos completely on purpose!” Eren announced proudly.

The laughing continued until the two heard familiar voices bounce off the walls. Eren’s head shot up and Levi casually walked backward and picked up his discarded cup of tea.

His face immediately went emotionless, like they hadn’t just been pissing themselves laughing. Eren wondered briefly how he could do it so quickly before he kicked himself mentally because Levi was an actor it was his job to control emotions. Eren could do it too for fuck's sake; at least sometimes.

He went back to eating peanuts, the normal way this time, just as the door opened.

“Sorry I forgot my phone here!” Hanji announced as she opened the door. She glanced at the two boys who only nodded in acknowledgment. She decided they needed a little provoking.

“Oh whoops, silly me. I left my phone’s camera on this whole time!” she said lightly and watched as the color drained from their faces, “No biggie, right?” She turned and began to walk away from the two men.

Eren snapped his head to Levi’s as if he were asking ‘what the fuck do we do’, Levi gave him a look of ‘let’s kill her’ in response. Eren somehow understood the look perfectly as he hopped off the counter and gave chase to Hanji.

She had already begun sprinting away, Eren ran down one corridor and Levi the other hoping they’d cut her off.

Eren ran as fast as his legs could carry until finally, he and Levi had successfully cut her off. She sent them both a devious smirk before launching the phone into the air, flying directly over Levi’s head and into Isabel’s hands. She ‘whooped’ before taking off in the opposite direction.

Levi immediately took after her, followed by Eren and a laughing Hanji. Isabel was much slower then Hanji had been as Levi had caught up to her in no time. They were at a standoff by the time Eren and Hanji had reached them.

Eren nervously glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:00 AM. Eren ignored the irony of the situation; well he tried. Come on, Levi and Isabel stood across from each other, with intense glares as if they were readying a showdown, and it was happening at 12 AM, if it were 12 PM, Eren would have found it hard to believe they weren’t auditioning for a cowboy movie.

Now that he thought about Levi wearing a cowboy suit, he felt utterly distracted so when Levi suddenly launched himself at Isabel’s hand, he was snapped out of his dreamy daze.

“Eren, fucking help!” Levi shouted loudly as he held Isabel’s wrist tightly as she tried to struggle. Eren leaped into Levi’s rescue as he tried to pry Isabel’s fingers off.

“Hanji! I’m losing my grip!” Isabel squeaked loudly. Levi using his free hand helped Eren in an attempt to free the phone.

Suddenly Hanji was pulling Eren back. They grabbed him from under the arms and was leaning back but Eren held on tight to the phone. Basically, everyone was pulling the phone in a different direction, all of them depending on the phone and each other for balance.

“-What the fuck?” a voice said suddenly, scaring the living crap out of the four. They all collapsed in a heap sending the phone flying into the wall.

“My contacts!” Hanji wailed at the top of their lungs as they stared at the mangled electronic on the floor, agony displayed across their face. Hey, still a better love story than twilight.

“Oh, Farlan it’s just you!” Isabel said casually from the floor. He sighed and held his hand out to help her up. She accepted it and planted a kiss on his cheek once she was up on her two feet.

“What are you doing here?” Levi grumbled from the floor, rubbing his head from where he had hit it on impact.

“Isabel texted me to pick her up an hour ago, but I got caught up with a case I’m working” he explained, clearly trying to refrain from grinning at the sight of them. Levi continued to grumble words under his breath as he helped himself up.

Hanji was still in shock staring at her lost phone with Eren still in her clutches. His face had turned pink. _Cute, Levi thought._ He held out a hand to help him up. He gave Levi a soft smile and gingerly took the hand. Levi pulled him up quickly, causing Eren to stumble forwards slightly almost causing them to bump noses.

“Careful clumsy brat,” Levi muttered under his breath but gave Eren a subtle smirk. Eren rolled his eyes but he knew his cheeks betrayed him. Isabel was cooing in the background, but luckily Farlan had the sense to bring her home.

“My baby!” Hanji whined as they crawled over to what used to be a phone. They touched the broken pieces into their hands and cradled them.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. They perked up at that.

“Get me the new iPhone!” Hanji said loudly. Levi cringed slightly, from how loud their were. You’d think he’d be used to the volume of his agent, but she even surprised Levi sometimes.

The bell rang indicating that their break was over. Levi nodded to Hanji, in silent agreement he’d get her the latest iPhone, despite thinking that the iPhone 7 was shit.

“That was insane” Eren muttered as they walked away from Hanji. Levi let out a soft laugh.

“Sure was,” he replied as they pushed open the big doors together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK LONGER THEN EXPECTED I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP, SO I NEED TO START STUDYING PROCRASTINATING'S THE WORST.....
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT THIS STORY HAS 3000 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER EVER WOULD I OF EXPECTED THAT!!!
> 
> But on a serious note; I got discouraged when scrolling through the ereri tag, and I saw anti's. I made the mistake of looking up the anti ereri tag and found so many blogs dedicated to hating the ship? And why? Their biggest concern is the age gap but what they don't realize is that Ymir is 75+, and Krista is 15-19 and it's canon? But they shit on ereri? Like ? Please ? Stop? Hate? Why?
> 
> BUT ANYWAY I GOT OVER IT BECAUSE ERERI IS BEAUTIFUL AND CONSENSUAL IN MY EYES ALWAYS AND FOREVER!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU WANT; https://titanofattack.tumblr.com/


	12. Talk Show Disaster

Eren stared at his reflection. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He had been on talk shows before, of course, but never to discuss something that had impacted him directly. What would Mina ask? Why did he have to talk about it? What would his fans think?

A firm hand on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. Eren looked away from the mirror and saw Grisha had sat down next to him.

“Okay, so I gave Mina some questions, confirmed by you, that she can ask. If you ever feel uncomfortable, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi will guide her away from it,” he explained it quickly and before Eren knew it he was being guided towards the main stage.

Armin, Mikasa, and Levi were waiting for him and he had to admit it was a comforting sight and felt his nerves die down a little. Then he heard the eruption of applause and the nerves crawled back up. He looked at him, wondering if it was too late to escape.

Armin’s arms were wrapped around him before he could run away. Eren accepted the hug gratefully. Mikasa wrapped her arms around the both of them and rested her head on Eren’s shoulder.

“You’ve got this,” she whispered providing a comfort that Eren was desperate for. Eren looked over to Levi who was leaning against the wall. Eren smiled at Levi as if he were encouraging him to join the group hug. Levi shook his head, but his resolve was broken when Eren pouted.

He strolled over and awkwardly patted Eren’s shoulder. Luckily Armin quickly pulled Levi into the hug. Eren was enveloped in a warm hug, Mikasa at one side, Levi the other and Armin in the middle. Eren’s arms snaked around Levi’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“It’s time,” the stage manager said, interrupting their moment. They broke apart slowly. Faces were grim but determined. The stage manager put her hand on the small of Eren’s back suddenly causing him to jump.

“Oh, sorry my bad! I just-, yeah just go ahead,” she said quickly. She smiled at him apologetically as she pointed in the direction. Eren nodded, understanding she meant no harm at the gesture. He was just used to Mikasa’s, Armin’s and Levi’s touches and not a stranger.

He took a deep breath and stepped out, almost blinded by the light. He was deafened by the applause, and it all just left him feeling disorientated. Mina was sat in her chair, awaiting his arrival but he was shell-shocked to the core and was stopped in the middle of the stage.

“It’s okay,” Levi whispered as he gently guided Eren to the couch, where Mikasa and Armin were already seated. Eren cringed. This moment will live forever on the likes of youtube, him just stopping and looking like a deer caught in headlights. He ignored his thoughts and sat down on the couch, he was the closest to Mina of course, and Levi was sat next to him.  
The applause died down and Mina introduced them, one by one.

“So I just have to say I love the show you guys!” she praised, in an overly cheerful voice. They all nodded respectively, and the crowd clapped loudly.

“So do we,” Levi replied curtly, earning laughter from the crowd. Eren had to bite back a smile. The audience probably thought he was just being funny but what they didn’t know is that Levi was just as curt and blunt as he seemed.

“I’ve noticed, you’re all pretty active and regularly tweet your fans. I think that’s really cool that you acknowledge them,” she praised, but before anyone could comment on it, she continued talking, “But I couldn’t help but notice that you, Eren, haven’t been as active since ‘’the incident’’,”

Mina used air quotes over the words ‘’the incident’’. Eren nodded and allowed her to finish.

“The fans have noticed too, they’ve been sending you endless love,” she said. Eren realized he hadn’t said a word since he got onto the stage. He’d have to say something to comfort his fans.

“Yeah, I’ve heard. I’m so grateful for them-,” he said before abruptly being cut off.

“So you’ve heard, but you didn’t have the decency to respond?” she said, still using that fake sweet tone, despite basically accusing Eren of being selfish. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s not that I didn’t have the decency, I just needed a break I guess,” Eren said slowly trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. He had been on Mina’s show before, and never had he seen a side to her like the one he was seeing now. In fact, Mina was famous for being gentle, but the aura she was releasing right now was anything but.

“But as a celebrity, it’s in the job description to deal with the press, and to accommodate your fans, is it not?” she asked leaning on her hands pressing closer to Eren from across the table.

Eren was shocked. Did she seriously just tell him to expect to get attacked, because he was a ‘celebrity’.

“Tell us what happened, the fans have been dying to know, as have the rest of us,” she said. The atmosphere went from cheerful to ice cold, not even the audience was sure what was happening.

“Er, well I was walking home from work-,” he started but got cut off, once again.

“Alone?” she asked. Eren stared at her. This was insane. He nodded, and she prompted him to continue.

“And I was grabbed?” he said, looking at the three next to him. Each of them had a different look expressed on their faces. Armin looked surprised, after all, he had taken a break from acting so this is his first major role since graduating. Mikasa looked ready to attack, yet she was composed. He could tell she was angry because, she was his sister and he knew when she was upset, but the audience probably had no clue.

And then Levi was pinching the bridge of his nose, so Eren couldn’t see what he was feeling.

“Are you asking me, or telling me?” she asked harshly. Eren looked into the camera. He was trying to figure out if this was a prank or real life. It was a real life ‘the office’ moment, he couldn’t ignore the humor in it.

“I’m telling,” he confirmed, still keeping up the calm facade, although he wasn’t sure how long it would be until he broke down; with anger or tears, he didn’t know that either.

She hummed, “Maybe, for future references, you shouldn’t go out alone” Mina joked, a fucking lame attempt at a joke if you asked literally anyone. Eren’s thoughts were eating away at him. He regretted picking to do this with Mina, not even Thomas was this blunt.

“Are you blaming me?” Eren said a with a puff of forced laughter. He felt Levi’s hand on his shoulder, a subtle but much-appreciated gesture. She smiled at him. She fucking smiled.

“God no! We’re all very sorry for what happened!” she insisted as she leaned back into the seat, “Are you considering taking a break from acting?”

“No, of course not. Attack on Titan means too much to me, and everyone’s been so supportive and kind-,”

“Will this affect your performance as an actor?” she asked.

Levi cleared his throat, stopping Eren from replying to Mina’s question. Mina looked over at Levi with a questioning stare.

“I was just clearing my throat,” Levi said with a shrug. Eren smiled.

“Take your time,” Eren said sarcastically. Levi accepted Eren’s sarcasm, and cleared his throat, again and again, getting progressively louder, until the sound no longer resembled a cough to the point where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were stifling their giggles. He stopped, looking very pleased with himself.

“Do you need some water?” Mina asked, pushing a glass towards him with a pen.

“I think I’m good, actually,” he said, giving her a not so subtle glare, “But I would love to correct a few things you’ve said so far. For one, you claimed that Eren’s fans were ’dying to know what happened’, where in reality they were mostly concerned about his wellbeing. There was even a hashtag trending for a good twenty-four hours, and if you were any good at fucking doing your job you’d know that. Also, you’re interrogating Eren, as if he did something wrong. What's wrong is that these fucked up things happen, and people like you blame the victim as if they had any power to stop it,”

Mina looked appalled but remained quite. A tense atmosphere surrounded them. Mikasa was looking at Levi with awe, amazed he would do this for her brother on live television.

“You’re interrogating him, acting all high and mighty when in reality we all know that your little talk show is dying, and this is all a controversy ploy to gain more viewers and you will succeed because that’s the industry we work in. But if you think it's okay to treat Eren like this, you're an even bigger shit stain then I thought you were.,” Levi finished with finality and leaned back into his seat.

Eren was stunned. He felt tears prick the surface of his eyes but he would not allow Mina the pleasure of seeing him cry.

The silence was broken by an audience member standing up and clapping. And before Eren knew, everyone was on their feet and applauding Levi.

Levi stood up and took a small bow, causing Eren to grin. Levi smiled softly and held his hand out for Eren to accept; which he did.

“Don’t expect us back soon,” Mikasa warned as she stood up, Armin following closely behind.

“Wait I’m sorry, wait!” Mina said quickly standing up so fast her chair almost fell over, “Can we cut to commercial?” 

Mina asked them to follow her, so they could talk without an audience, literally. The second they were alone, excuses spilled from her lips.

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right Levi. I was told to be a bit curt and rude to Eren, to trigger a response or something so the show would get more traffic. I’m not proud of it,” she admitted, avoiding eye contact.

“A bit curt and rude?” Armin asked skeptically. Levi and Mikasa nodded in agreement with Armin. Eren mentally rolled his eyes, thinking when the hell did he get his own personal defense squad.

“It’s okay Ar, I believe you, Mina,” Eren said, voice filled with sincerity, Mina’s face brightened at Eren’s words. She finally looked him in the eyes.  
“You’re too kind Eren! How could you forgive me after-,” Mina started but Eren cut her off, call it karma if you’d like.

“I never said I forgive you. I said I believe you, what you did was shitty. Did you know I picked to talk about this shit on your show because I thought you were reliable?” Eren scoffed. Mina’s face dropped, in fact, her entire demeanor dropped. Her shoulders were slouched, her lip quivering.

“I guess Hollywood eventually corrupts us all,” she said sadly as she looked each actor, one by one. Levi, Armin, and Mikasa stayed surprisingly quite. Mina apologized again and walked away, Eren couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. After this, there’s no doubt that her show would be canceled. Eren didn’t want to be the cause of someone else losing their job.

Eren took her words into consideration. Was he corrupted? He didn’t feel any different than he did when he first started acting seven years ago. Did he change? A firm hand gripped his shoulders, bringing him out of the depths of his mind.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked, her eyebrows were knitted together with worry. Eren smiled softly.

“I actually am, surprisingly. It’s not like we haven’t dealt with the rowdy press before,” he said, and it must have been enough to reassure Mikasa because she loosened her grip and her face looked more relaxed.

“We’re going to get ice cream,” Mikasa declared as she held Eren’s shoulder. There was no room for argument so he just nodded and smiled. Levi had keys dangling from his hand. He nodded at Mikasa and started walking away.

“Wait!” Eren shouted, even though Levi had only taken a step and there was no need for shouting. He blushed at Levi’s smirk.

“Aren’t you coming?” Eren asked, at a more reasonable volume. Levi smiled.

“I am, but like hell, I’m leaving my car in this shit hole. I’ll meet you there,” Levi said.

“Eren, you go with Levi so no one’s alone!” Armin suggested brightly. Mikasa smiled slyly at Armin’s sneakiness. Eren looked at Armin in confusion.

“Is this your way of getting rid of me?” Eren said, watching Armin with doubt. Armin laughed loudly.

“It is, now go,” Armin said as he lightly pushed Eren towards Levi. Eren rolled his eyes but didn’t put up much of a struggle.

“We’ll see you in Sina’s Sundae’s!” Mikasa said as she and Armin walked towards her car. Eren waved at them and followed Levi. He caught up with Levi and fell into the brisk pace Levi had set.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Levi asked quietly. Eren sighed loudly as pulled the sleeves of his sweater down in frustration.

“I am, I’m sick of people asking that. I’ve seen worse things happen on live tv,” Eren said, sounding mildly annoyed. Levi stopped walking abruptly.

“Saying you’re not okay, is okay. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human,” Levi said with a pause before saying, “I mean you’re a titan, so maybe this doesn’t apply to you”

Eren snorted unattractively loud through his nose uncontrollably. They made it to the car, Eren still in pieces.

“It wasn’t that funny you shit,” Levi said sarcastically. Eren poked his tongue out childishly. He got into the car, and Levi did so too.

“I swear, I’ll tell you whenever I’m not okay,” Eren said quietly. Levi was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. He leaned over the armrest of the car and placed his hand on Eren’s.

“Thank you,” Levi said, giving Eren’s hand a tight squeeze. Eren avoided eye contact but Levi didn’t miss him staring at their hands with a shy smile on his face. His heart skipped a beat and he wondered just when they’d have the balls to admit they wanted to be together. He wanted to kiss Eren, and not have to explain why he did it.

Maybe someday soon, everything would piece together like a jigsaw being put together. He just hoped that the picture at the end, would be one were Eren and him were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW. This chapter was incredibly rushed, but I wanted to get a chapter out for all of you!!! I still can't get over how many hits this shitty AU has, and I never will get used to it.
> 
> So now that I've updated for the week, I can focus on studying!! I have 4 exams next week, and then 3 the week after.
> 
> On my day off's I'll try get some writing done for you lovelies, but don't take my word.
> 
> Also on June 10th I'm going away for two weeks (Spain! Yay!) But the bad news is, there is no wifi.... So i'll just have to write a lot, a lot, after the exams!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, if you want; https://titanofattack.tumblr.com/


	13. Episode 10

Eren glanced at the time on his phone. 8.30AM, he was right on time. The building usually filled with life and constant noise was eerily silent and not a soul was to be seen. He was positive that today was the day where they were going to shoot episode ten, the last episode of the season but no one else was here. Maybe Erwin called for a day off, and no one remembered to tell him.  
  
He continued walking down the dark hallway, convincing himself that someone must be here to explain this. Ignoring the feeling of dread and fear in his gut. A loud clatter was heard. Eren screamed loudly, the sound bounced off the walls breaking the silence.  
  
He quickly spun on his heels to see what had fallen. At the end of the corridor lay a metal coat rack on its side. He sighed a breath of relief. He laughed to himself trying to ease the tension he was feeling.  
  
A light tingle brushed his neck out of nowhere. He dived to the ground, ducking his head beneath his arms as he yelped. He rubbed the back of his neck, to make him forget the feeling.  
  
“Someone help me! The studio’s fucking haunted!” Eren yelled to no one because no one was there after all. He army crawled to the nearest room, feeling exposed in the hallway of doom. Once his legs followed his body into the room he kicked the door harshly. From his pocket, he whipped out his phone to call Mikasa. She worked on a Paranormal Activity movie in the beginning of her career, she might know what to do.  
  
He dialed the number, but because he was so shaky he misdialed by one number. He hung up and tried again this time trying to keep his nerves under control. It beeped and beeped, and yep you guessed it; beeped.  
  
The beeping stopped and he felt a new feeling of hope brew, which was quickly diminished when a robot lady voice, kindly instructed Eren that he had no service. No service, in a studio. He hung up, cutting the voice off. Without her annoyingly monotone voice, the room fell into a hushed silence again.  
  
“I have to get out of here, I’m going to die,” Eren whispered to himself, afraid to speak louder in case some demoniacal spirit replied or some shit. Switching on the flashlight, he took a breath of air and took a brave first step back into the hell hallway. He looked left. Then right. Nothing. In his head, he debated which way was the fastest way to GTFO. He decided to go the way he came.  
  
He took a left and moved quickly. His heart stopped. The intercom had whirred to life, static noises surrounded him. He did a 360 turn on the spot.  
  
“Eren,” a voice uttered that single word. That single word, caused Eren to shriek, not scream. He shrieked shrilly and ran right the fuck outta the place, almost falling once or twice but he refused to be one of those people in horror movies that fall over, and fucking crawl backward.   
  
Like what are you doing!? Get the fuck up and run! Eren just couldn’t understand people in movies, despite being an actor himself. It was unrealistic not to shit yourself and run for the hills. He pushed open the big entrance doors and closed them again with his body once he was out in the morning air. He sighed and leaned against the doors as if stopping someone from exiting after him.  
  
“Eren,” a creepily similar voice to the one before called out. His heart skipped a beat as he followed the feet in front of him until he met the owner of said feet’s face.  
  
“Levi!?” Eren shouted, “What are you doing? Why are you holding a microphone,”  
  
Then it hit him. He stood up without hesitation and sure enough, everyone was outside. A camera, and laughing peers.  
  
“That was you guys?!” Eren barked, pointing behind him. Levi grinned at him.  
  
“Happy last episode of the season!” Armin called out cheerfully from the ground. Eren flipped him the bird. Armin rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.  
  
“I hate you,” Eren whined to Levi who still had the microphone in his hand.  
  
“Why, Eren,” Levi spoke in his creepy ghost voice. Eren jumped in fright. Levi choked on his laughter.  
  
“Shut up!” Eren said, without any real anger. He was too relieved to be angry at his crazy friends.  
  
“Okay!” Erwin said with a clap of his hands, “Let’s shoot this shit!” Everyone cheered as they gathered their things.  
  
Eren turned away from Levi with his nose in the air, moving towards the door but stopping himself from opening the door. Levi popped up beside him, with a smile on his face, and the signature eyebrow raised.  
  
“Afraid?” Levi asked. Eren ignored him. Levi snorted, but opened the door and stepping in holding the door open for Eren, who looked doubtful but finally gave in and followed Levi in.  
  
How could the day get any weirder?  
  
                                                                                                       *******************************  
  
“Erwin, are you sure about this? It’s kinky as fuck,” Eren said doubtfully, as he wrists dangled above him in the cold metal chains. He pulled at the chains and listened to the loud rattle that followed, wondering how the fuck he would act like this. An intern stood to the side adjusting Eren’s chain so that it wasn’t too uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s necessary, you’ve been taken into custody by the Military Police,” Erwin explained as he took a few steps back to examine the scene. Eren sighed.  
  
“Do you have any idea, how much fanfics, gifs, and videos are going to be made of this moment!” Eren argued hoping the man would see reason and allow him to, well, to not be tied up in a Fifty Shades Of Grey moment.  
  
“It’ll be over before you know it,” Erwin returned to his chair and motioned for the intern to follow. The intern turned and bowed before Eren before nervously scurrying away. Eren stared into empty space, wondering why someone just bowed for him as if he were the Queen of fucking England.  
  
Poor awkward intern, Eren thought mindlessly. He was snapped back to reality, quite literally at the sound of the clapperboard clapping shut. Eren lay back into the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, with the chains and all.  
  
The scene was proposed to play out as follows. Evan wakes up, in a prison cell after being taken by the Military Police, he is confused, until Captain Rivaille shows up to explain the situation. His visit is brief and consists mainly of them fighting before he leaves. Evan has a short monolog in his mind. Two people enter, take Eren to the court for his trial.  
  
Simple.  
  
Eren fell into character with ease as he turned his head to the side, and then the other. He feigned seeing the shackles for the first time and sat up in shock.  
  
“What the f-,” Eren muttered, cutting himself off. He held his hand to his forehead, faking a head rush feeling. Eren pulled at the shackles as if he were trying to free himself. The harsh tug dug into his skin, and he was 200% that he’d have some suspicious bruises.  
  
Eren took in his surroundings, finally noticing two guards standing outside his cell.  
  
“What’s going on?!” Eren shouted at them, desperate to know what the fuck was happening.   
  
“Quiet down, monster,” a scruffy, deep voice spat back at him. Eren frowned and looked to the second guard, who looked more afraid of him, then he was of her.  
  
“I need to piss,” Eren shouted, his voice still pained with desperation. She looked away.  
“Then go,” the man laughed. Eren looked at him in confusion.  
  
“I’m chained to a wall? And I don’t see a toilet in here anyway,-” Eren replied innocently until he saw the man’s cruel smile.  
  
“I’m not going to piss my pants if that’s what you want,” Eren spat at him, his brows furrowed, causing a crease on his forehead. The man let out a hearty belly-laugh, and if the situation he was in weren’t so terrifying, it may have sounded jolly.  
  
Turns out it was anything but. Eren just thanked his stars, this scenario was fake, or that this entire universe was just fake because shit the Titans terrified him.  
  
“Who said anything about wearing pants?” the man said tauntingly. Suddenly Eren felt colder than he did before. Or more, he hadn’t noticed just how cold he was in the damp, dark cell until it was pointed out to him. He lifted the thin sheet and peeked in, and was in fact completely naked.  
  
“What the fuck, why am I naked?” Eren demanded as he gripped the sheet tightly, trying to cover his exposed body as much as possible.  
  
“You’re a Titan, aren’t ya. Titans don’t wear no clothes,” the man jeered at him. Eren gaped at him in bafflement.  
  
“Why does everyone keep saying that!” Eren shouted, getting louder the angrier he got. The door creaked open, and the female pulled open the door further.  
  
“You have five minutes,” she said politely and left the room briskly with the man in tow. Eren let out a breath of relief at the familiar face, it was Levi, or in this case, it was Rivaille.  
  
He took his time walking in and sat in a wooden chair. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned into the chair.  
  
“What’s going on!|” Eren pleaded loudly, the clunking metal noise returned with his movement.  
  
“You’re going to court in five minutes to be put on trial,” Levi explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Eren made a choking noise.  
  
“Trial for what! I didn’t do shit!” Eren insisted as panic spread throughout him.  
  
“You turned into-,” Levi started.  
  
“A fucking titan, so I’ve heard, how’s that even possible,” Eren asked looking down, to see his necklace still swinging proudly from his neck, at least they left him with something, right.  
  
Realization struck, and he assured his face displayed the shock.  
  
“My dad gave me this key,” Eren muttered. Levi raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
“It’s been five years, since the fall. You think he’d come find me” Eren pondered as he reached out to touch the key. With the skills of the master editors, they’d cut back to a flashback they had filmed previously, but for now, Eren felt dumb staring at his key in awe.  
  
“Except he did. He injected me with some serum shit, and I haven’t seen him since” Eren half yelled.  
  
Levi nodded, looking pleased with Eren’s realization.  
  
“Okay. I believe you. We don’t have long left, Dorte decided we need you for the benefit of humanity or some shit, so just trust me in the court. Trust me,” Levi said in an almost begging tone, but casual enough to sound like a warning.  
  
“I trust you,” Eren said without missing a beat, he knew what was going to happen next, unfortunately, poor Evan didn’t. He was about to get a beat down from his childhood hero, in order to save his life.  
  
Eren shuffled slightly, sitting up taller in the bed. Levi’s face suddenly became flushed, and he looked away so quickly that Eren was sure his neck cracked. Eren cocked his head in confusion.  
  
“Sheet, Eren. Sheet!” Levi yelled at the flustered man. Eren looked down and saw the sheet had fallen just past his V-line, dangerously close to exposing his dick to his co-workers.  
  
“Shit!” Eren exclaimed loudly, pulling the sheet up until it was just below his chin.  
  
“Cut!” Erwin yelled from his seat, “ Let’s take it from ‘I trust you’, okay?” Erwin said gentler this time, speaking to the two men. They both nodded.  
  
Eren was humiliated, he was just glad Levi hadn’t made any jokes about his situation, well so far.  
  
“Action!” Erwin called, and Eren cleared his thoughts from Levi to Rivaille and from Eren to Evan.  
  
“I trust you,” Eren said, his voice strained. Levi gets up off his seat and moves towards the cell, leaning on the bars in a somewhat seductive manner… Is Levi aware? Is he doing this on purpose? What the fuck? He’s hot. Are just a few examples of the thoughts that ran through Eren’s mind in that moment.  
  
Levi stares into Eren’s eyes lustfully, his face completely dead serious, which only made him look even hotter.  
  
“My tastes are very,” Levi says with a delicious raspy voice, “singular”

Eren stares at him in confusion. Are his tastes very singular? That sounds like some sort of 50 Shades of Grey shit… Oh. It is 50 Shades of Grey shit.   
  
Eren doubled up in laughter, clutching his side. The laughter grew louder until he was howling. Levi was clutching onto the bar to keep him steady as he too dissolved into laughter.  
  
Eventually, the laughter died down and Erwin called for makeup, to solve the problem of the two men having bright red faces. Once they were ready, they shot it again and actually managed to finish the scene.  
  
“Cut!” Erwin yelled out and stepped out onto the set to talk with Eren and Levi.  
  
“Are you two ready for the courtroom scene?” Erwin asked. An intern rushed past Erwin, with a bundle of clothes for Eren prepared.  
  
“Hell yeah, we’ve practiced for hours yesterday!” Eren called out from the bed as he pulled his pants up.  
  
“The fans are going to hate me,” Levi commented, looking away from Eren who was pulling a shirt over his head. Or trying to anyway, his head was being forced into the arm hole. Levi sighed as he stepped towards him and helping Eren out.  
  
“What do you mean?” Eren said, muffled because of the shirt. Levi avoided looking at Eren’s muscular chest as he adjusted the shirt over Eren’s head and pulled it down.  
  
“I hurt their precious Evan,” Levi said with a smirk, as he stepped back admiring his work. He straightened out Eren’s sleeve upon seeing it crinkled.   
  
“Thank you!” Eren said, poking his tongue out at the side, “And I’m sure they’ll understand you did it to save me. It’s Erwin’s fault though,”   
  
Levi turned around, having forgotten the tall blond was still here. He nodded, agreeing with Eren. Erwin was staring at the two, smiling and clearly not listening to what they were saying.  
  
“Why would you make me hurt Evan?” Levi demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest, and Eren was quick to mimic him and back him up with a short ‘yeah!’, Erwin snapped out of it, quite literally by shaking his head like a dog before looking to them again.  
  
“Character development,” he responded quickly, turning away.  
  
“Everyone move to set four, in five!” Erwin called out, causing everyone to spring into action.   
  
Levi looked to Eren in confusion, who just responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

  
                                                                                                         ******************************  
  
  
Eren’s forehead lay on the cold hard ground, with Levi’s foot gently on top. He was being so cautious not to hurt Eren, which Eren appreciated.  
  
“Could you really kill him?” Levi said harshly as he looked at the actors, putting the fear of God into them with nothing but a glare.  
  
“What’s Humanity’s Strongest without Humanity’s Last Hope? We cannot win against the Titans, if we fear someone who is willing to put their life on their line, for the benefit of you selfish shits,” he said. Eren held back a smirk, he couldn’t help thinking that Levi would say something like that. The crowds broke off into private conversations, in hushed whispers.  
  
The gavel hit the table loudly.  
  
“Order!” came the booming voice of the Judge. He stared at Levi, looking briefly down to Eren and back to Levi.  
  
“You think you can control this monster?” he said calmly, his voice echoed against the stone walls of the court. Eren cringed upon hearing the word monster.  
  
“I’ve dealt with worse,” he said confidently. The judge looked at him in consideration. A silence feels upon the room, no one daring to speak or to move.  
  
“I grant custody to The Survey Corps, but if you fail on this expedition I will not hesitate and Evan Jagemann will be handed over to the Military Police for his immediate execution or experimentation,” the judge said. His gavel hit the table again, closing the argument with finality.  
  
Levi sighed a breath of relief and slowly took his foot off of Eren’s head. A guard unlocked Eren’s chains. Levi held a hand out and Eren accepted.  
  
“Follow me, and be quite,” Levi murmured harshly and took his leave expecting Eren to follow.  
  
Eren moved to follow him out but stumbled and fell landing in a heap on the floor. Immediately he burst into laughter and Levi spun on his heels to see what had happened.  
  
“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Eren said through his laughter, reassuring Erwin who was ready to get up and come over and Levi who had kneeled next to him as if he were about to die.  
  
“I just got a head rush from being on the floor for so long!” Eren said grinning as he brushed the dust off of his clothes. Levi sighed in relief, in sync with Erwin.  
  
“Take it from ‘follow me’” Erwin instructed as he sat back down. Eren nodded and let Levi help him up.  
  
Once they were ready, they took it from the line that Erwin had instructed them too.  
  
“Follow me, and be quite,” Levi murmured, and turned to leave half expecting Eren to trip and fall again; thankfully he didn’t. They made it into a private room, with Commander Dorte, and an anxious looking Mikasa. Dorte was taking a long swig from a flask. Mikasa looked relieved upon seeing him but furious once she looked at Levi.  
  
Before she had the chance to attack, Levi held Eren’s wrist.  
  
“Evan,” Levi said hesitantly, “Do you despise me?”  
  
Eren gave him a shocked look before pulling his wrist from Levi’s grip. Levi looked at him with disappointment, but understanding as he backed off. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, burying his nose into Levi’s neck shamelessly sniffing his scent after all the camera wouldn’t capture that.  
  
“You saved my life, why would I despise you!” Eren said in a reassuring tone. Mikasa joined Eren at his side. Eren released Levi’s neck, who gave him a small smile.  
  
“He took it way too far!” Mikasa said pointedly as she glared daggers at Levi. Eren was impressed at how intense she was. Mikasa, in real life, could be intense but she wasn’t nearly as over-protective as Mizuki. Mikasa had more of, ‘I don’t give a shit, just don’t die’ attitude when it came to Eren’s antics.  
  
“It had to believable, and honestly it doesn't hurt anymore. My Titan power must give me superior healing. I promise I’m okay,” he said reassuring the both of them. He gave Mikasa a quick hug to reassure her further.  
  
“Now we move onto Phase 2 of our plan,” Dorte said breaking the uneasy tension with his jolly, drunken voice.  
  
“What’s Phase 2?” Mikasa asked impatiently. She was sick of being left out of the loop of the plans, much like Eren and his character.  
  
“Simple. We carry our attack, our Attack on Titan!” he said with a grin.   
  
And with the magic of editing a black screen would bring the season to a close with their eerie closing theme.  
  
“That’s a wrap!” Erwin called out happily. Everyone broke out into cheers, hugs, and kisses on cheeks. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Levi and Eren’s shoulders.  
  
“We did it bitches!” she cheered out with joy. Eren snorted and Levi grinned at Mikasa’s unexpectedness.  
  
“What? We weren’t sure we’d ever get the filming done with you two and you're flirting!” she said accusingly as she skipped away to an excited Armin who was standing by Erwin.  
  
“Rude,” Eren said jokingly, not nearly loud enough for Mikasa to hear but Levi laughed enough for the both of them.  
  
“It’s been an honor acting by your side,” Eren said sarcastically as he bowed in an exaggerated fashion.  
  
Levi snorted.  
  
“The honor was all mine,” he said, mimicking Eren’s pose. They laughed at each other.  
  
The atmosphere in the room was ecstatic, everyone pleased to be done the first season. The two men walked towards the other and saw Erwin with eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
  
“It’s better than I ever could have imagined!” he said just short of actually swooning. Hanji bounced up behind him out of nowhere.  
  
“Aw you big baby!” she cooed as she squeezed his chest in a hug that looked far too painful to be considered non-threatening.  
  
“After party at Erwin’s penthouse!” Hanji cheered loudly, sounding scarily similar to a frat boy at a college party. The room burst into another loud cheer. Erwin’s expression darkened.  
  
“Wait, I didn’t consent to that!” Erwin protested but was ignored by pretty much everyone.  
  
“Too late now, you better go plan something!” Hanji said with a squeal. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.  
  
“You’re going to help me plan this goddamn party!” he said in a mutter, but before leaving he shouted out ‘Good work everyone!’.  
  
Eren smiled, forgetting everything that had happened because all that mattered is that 1. He had the best job, 2. He had the best sister, 3. He had the best friend, 4. The best job, 5. And he had Levi by his side, maybe not officially. But having him close was good enough for him. He was too fearful to admit his feelings to Levi, it might destroy what they already have.  
  
Five reasons to be happy. Five was all he needed. Five was the perfectly unperfect number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this note has to be quick because I have to leave, technically I should of already have left (sorry friend for making you wait), but I want to write loads on how grateful I am but I guess it'll have to wait.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPPIE MY LOVELIES SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED AT THE END, ITS BECAUSE I WAS IN A RUSH, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE IT UNFINISHED AND UNUPDATED!!! MY EXAMS ARE NEARLY OVER, JUST THREE MORE TO GO!!!!


	14. Bloopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awful; awfully short and awfully awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awful; awfully short and awfully awful.

“Jean get your huge ass horse face outta the way, I can’t see the screen!” Eren complained as he peeked over his head in an exaggerated fashion.

“Well if you moved your fat ass over, maybe more of us could fit on the couch and not have to sit on the dirty floor!” Jean spat back without hesitation. Eren glared daggers at the back of Jean’s head.

To be fair Jean wasn’t wrong, Eren was sprawled across the couch. His feet in Mikasa’s lap, Armin to her side. Levi sat between Eren and the couch, in the small space available.

“Hey! Excuse you! My floor is clean!” Erwin retaliated, not accepting any attacks on his cleanliness. That was crossing the line, after being friends with Levi so long he’d just grown accustomed to cleaning. Jean held his hands up in defeat and muttered a half-hearted apology.

“So, will you move?” Jean asked, not really expecting much to be fair.

“Nope!” Eren said popping the ‘p’ in nope, “I’m really comfortable, thanks!”

Jean sighed loudly. Marco came in and sat down next to Jean, and almost immediately the sighing ceased and Jean fell into conversation with Marco.

“Who’s ready to partay!” Hanji squealed as she opened the door to the apartment holding a six-pack, grinning like a madman. She stopped when the room fell silent around her.

“Where’s the partay?” Hanji asked sounding more than a bit disappointed. She was expecting alcohol, strippers, music and drama. Not a bunch of boring old people sitting on the couch.

“But Erwin! What about our plans?!” Hanji whined as she deposited the box of beer on the nearest clear surface.

“I thought, as a nice kick off we’d watch a little something the editors put together,” he explained, although his explanation didn’t provide any comfort to Hanji who still looked like someone had kicked her puppy, “The party is still on, I just wanted to have this moment with you guys before everyone arrived!”

Hanji brightened up at that and cackled. Eren snorted upon hearing her cackle. She sounded like a stereotypical witch, he was just expecting her to whip out her broom and take off. She winked at Eren and picked up the beer again, handing one out to everyone who was in the room; Eren, Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco sitting on the couch, (or near the couch). Ymir was sitting in the armchair with Krista sitting on her lap. Petra and Mike stood off to the side, deep in conversation. Connie and Sasha were sat by the snack table, eating everything and anything.

“Okay so everyone, thank you for coming to this pre-party party!” Erwin announced once everyone had settled down. 

“So, I gathered you all here because I thought we’d watch a lil’ something,” Erwin said mysteriously. 

Eren, who could not contain his curiosity piped up, “What “lil’ something”, is that a reference for your dick?”

“Are you showing us your porn videos? Because honestly I’d rather not,” Levi added. Eren’s head fell backward as he burst into laughter. Erwin sighed and rubbed his temple while struggling to hide a grin. He pretended to hate their banter at work, but he couldn’t help but find them a hilarious pair.

“Shut up, and let the man finish!” Mikasa said, without any real anger. Eren raised his fingers to his lips, and mockingly ‘zipped them’. Levi rolled his eyes while grinning but took Eren’s hand and pried open his fingers. Eren gave him a confused look. Levi took nothing but air from Eren’s grasp, but it all came together when he too ‘zipped’ his lips. 

Eren punched the couch dramatically to keep in his laughter. The room was filled with giggles but Eren and Levi were determined to stay silent, in competition almost, to see who would break first.

“Just play it!” Jean said grouchily from the floor, “This is beginning to hurt!”

Marco rubbed Jean’s shoulder comfortingly. Sasha noticed this without hesitation.

“AW!” She squealed. Connie shushed her quickly, afraid to scare the pair away from doing coupley interactions in public, it wasn’t official yet after all. Sasha nodded quickly at Connie, before returning her attention to Erwin.

“Fine, just enjoy it. I know I did,” Erwin said as he took his seat beside Hanji on the loveseat.

Eren buried his head onto Levi’s shoulder, deciding it was comfortable enough to stay put. Levi made no comment.

The screen whirred to life and a countdown from five appeared on the screen. As each number ticked down, a beeping noise accompanied it. Like at the beginning of those old black and white movies.

Text appeared on the screen that read; ‘Attack On Titan Season One: Blooper Reel’

Eren whooped wildly at the screen. Levi smirked but again made no comment.

It cut to their first day on set, it seemed so long ago now. The camera panned on Evan’s face.

Eren knew what scene it was before it had even begun, even though he wasn’t in it much. They had to hire children look-a-like’s for himself, Armin and Mikasa. The children had surprisingly, very little bloopers. Just small forgetting their lines issues but they were actually solid actors, Eren wasn’t afraid to admit that they were coming for his job.

Finally, the good stuff finally started. They were training to become soldiers. It was when they were eating a meal, so much shit happened in that scene. For example, Evan and Yann’s angsty teen fight.

“Yeah, I’m sure that happened. You, nearly a killed a titan with your bare hands!” Jean snorted, interrupting Eren’s story, which may not have been true. But so what, his mother had passed away that day, why does it matter if he exaggerated the details.

“You calling me a liar, asshole!” Eren spat back preparing to stand up and fight him like scripted but instead landed ungracefully in a heap on the floor. Armin had tied his shoelaces together.

“Fuck Armin! I think you broke my face!” Eren whined as everyone else broke out into fits of laughter.

“What? And it was fixed before?” Jean commented, only making everyone laugh even further. Eren had tried to push him over for the floor. Ahh, the memories. A brief cut was made, before returning to the same scene.

Sasha was scoffing down food, potato, and bread. She even managed to squeeze in a mouthful of soup, all the while never spilling or dropping anything.

“You eat like a pig!” Mikasa commented, as scripted. Sasha swallowed her food loudly and went to say her line but instead, a very loud, obnoxiously loud, burp cut her off. Sasha’s hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

The camera moved back over to Mikasa’s face and zoomed in as she tried to keep a straight face.

“You eat like a pig!” she said, her voice wobbling as she tried to reset the scene, but her resolve was broken and she grinned as she heard the surrounding actors snickering.

“I remember that!” Sasha said as she pointed at the screen with nostalgia.

“I do too, it was the loudest burp I ever heard to this day!” Mikasa commented hiding a snicker.

A cut was made again and they were outside. Eren poked Levi’s side excitedly.

“This is where we see Levi for the first time!” Eren said enthusiastically.  

The camera settles on a serious looking Levi, preparing to say his lines. He was after killing a Titan and had to deliver a line with 100% seriousness.

“Tch, filthy,” Levi muttered, but quickly his exterior broke into a grin, he shouted out “I’m sorry to do it again!” 

A beep was heard, and the camera returned to Levi’s face.

“Tch, filthy,” Levi muttered again. He managed to stay serious this time but as he took a step forward water from above poured down him.

“I swear to fuck-!” Levi cursed, “Eren fucking Jaeger, you little shit!” he yelled but the camera didn’t fail to capture his grin. It even captured Levi chasing Eren in little circles as Eren cackled victoriously.

Another cut was made.

“That’s Captain Levi!” Eren exclaimed as he pointed to the man on the horse, “He’s hot but really, reallyyy short!” 

Mikasa choked on her laughter and Armin doubled over in laughter. The camera panned to Levi’s face, he was not amused.

“You little shit!” Levi smirked and dug his heels into the horse. Eren dodged into the crowd of supporting actors as Levi gave chase on the horse.

“You know, I learned from that day. Never insult a man on a horse!” Eren proclaimed as he pointed to the screen as if his statement wasn’t already obvious.

“Especially when that man has experience with horses,” Levi replied with a snort. Eren huffed but he didn’t argue.

Another cut. Each cut, made Eren feel nostalgic but also a little bit sorry for the editors who had to go through each scene just to cut down all the bullshit and mistakes. He didn’t regret it though, some of his favorite memories happened in these bloopers.

The next scene showed Eren and Levi in the dungeon, where Evan was held captive by the Military Police. A good amount of bloopers were made in this scene.

“What’s going on?!” Eren shouted. His shackles making quite the amount of noise.

“You’re going to court in five minutes to be put on trial,” Levi explained.

“I’m going to, shit. Shit. LALALAALA!” Eren shouted all the while laughing like there was no tomorrow.

“You’re going to shit?” Levi smirked. Eren groaned.

“I knew you were going to think that!” Eren whined.

“And was the la la la, meant to distract me?” 

“Ideally, yes,” Eren said with a pout.

 

The bloopers played out one by one, laughter was shared as the memories were relived. Luckily the bloopers, ended just as the doorbell rang indicating guests were arriving. Everyone was pleasantly buzzed from the beer that they had drunk. None of them aware what the night had in store for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh, I apologize it's not a good chapter!!!
> 
> I just had to push something out because I procrastinated so hard over the weekend. Next chapter will hopefully be so much better.
> 
> I didn't include half of the bloopers that I would of like.
> 
> Writer's block is a bitch! BUT IN A POSITIVE LIGHT THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED SO MUCH MORE HITS/KUDOS/COMMENTS, THEN I COULD EVER EXPECT SO THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I'll try to be a better writer.
> 
> Also in exciting news, if you can read German there is now a translated version of this story, translated by shinekivi I'll leave a link here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11095053/chapters/24753918
> 
> Follow my Tumblr, if you wanna ask me anything or pester me for updates!! (I need the motivation)
> 
> https://titanofattack.tumblr.com/


	15. Drunken Mistakes

It was a night destined for mistakes, and not just one or two. It began at 9.00 PM, guests started spilling in and alcohol was passed out.

9.20 PM, Eren’s POV

Eren and Jean argued pretty much on a daily basis, put them in a social situation and you would be provided with enough arguments to last a week. Jean pushed a shot glass towards Eren, nodding at him encouragingly.

“Pfft, I’m not getting drunk tonight!” Eren scoffed as he pushed the glass back. Jean raised a mocking eyebrow and very lightly, pushed the glass back towards Eren with the tips of his fingers.

“You chicken?” he said. Eren rolled his eyes, turning his head away attempting to ignore him. Jean raised his arms and flapped them as he mimicked the noise of a chicken. Unfortunately, everyone Eren worked with, were like children, himself included. Connie joined in, making the chicken noises louder. Sasha at Connie’s side just ‘oohed’.

And because of Eren, much like his coworkers, was like a child he rose to the occasion. And grabbed the shot glass curling his hand into a fist around it and knocked it back, swallowing without so much as a wince. 

This was Eren’s first mistake of the night.

He raised his hand to Jean’s face, to give him the best view of Eren’s middle finger. Jean laughed gleefully, his face was smug and spelled out satisfaction.

“Fuck you, horse face, like you can hold our liquor any better, ” Eren muttered, as he slammed the glass onto the table. Connie added a second shot glass to the table. Eren looked at him in confusion.

“I smell a competition!” Connie announced as he filled both glasses to the brim. Regret piled into the pits of Eren’s stomach, there was no way he was going to make it through the night. He cursed himself for being so damn competitive, knowing there was no way he’d let Jean beat him.

“Baby, one shot each is hardly a competition!” Sasha giggled, producing six more glasses from God knows where. Four glasses were placed in front of Eren and Jean, all filled to the brim with tequila this time. Eren groaned, feeling wasted just at the sight.

“Rules?” Jean asked as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Eren just rolled his eyes again but was also excited to rub that smug look off of Jean’s face.

“You must drink all four shots, one after one and there can’t be anything left! Loser has to, um-” Connie said, getting cut off by Sasha who had an evil glint in her eye.

“Loser has to do a dance for someone in this room to the song and person of our choice!” Sasha shouted loudly, folding her hands across her chest. Connie looked at her, confused. She sent him a knowing look, and realization must have struck because his eyes lit up with the same evil glint.

“Hey! Eren, Jean, what’s that!” Connie shouted as he pointed out the window. Eren and Jean both turned their hands in the direction Connie was pointing to. Sasha jumped into action, spilling some of Eren’s tequila onto the floor inconspicuously and filling them to the brim again with Jägermeister, she dipped a teaspoon in, mixing the two.

“What?” Eren asked as he strained his eyes expecting to see something unreal like maybe Superman flying outside the window or a UFO. Jean was the same, both of them leaning over the couch, again in competition to see who could see whatever Connie was seeing first.

“Never mind, it’s gone,” Connie said sadly, “Let’s start the game though!”

Eren and Jean shared a look of confusion before returning to the game. Eren didn’t think to take notice of the odd color of his drink. How it went from clear, to a murky brown.

This was Eren’s second mistake of the night.

“Go!” Sasha and Connie shouted in sync, and the competition had begun. Eren grabbed his first glass and took it all into his mouth in one swig. The taste immediately burned with bitterness. Eren winced his gag reflex tingling. He scraped his tongue against the back of his throat and picked up his next glass ignoring his stomach’s, no his body’s protests.

He closed his eyes as he swallowed the bitter-sweet drinking, refusing to open them as it made its way down his throat. He drowned out the noise of the party as his hand grabbed the third glass and downed it without preparing. He choked on the drink

“Done!” Jean shouted with joy, his glass slammed to the table with finality. Eren groaned. Holding his head in his hands. He never even questioned the terms to this competition, because he was so sure he would win.

“Suck on that Jaeger!” Jean shouted victoriously. Sasha and Connie laughed, in a suspiciously evil way but Eren was too wasted to notice.

“There is no way I lost to horse face!” Eren complained as he looked up to see Jean with the smuggest face possible, “This is bullshit! I’ve been set up, Jean has the worst alcohol tolerance ever!”

“Not today!” Jean shouted. He threw his fist into the air proudly. 

“Are you ready for your forfeit Eren?” Sasha asked with excitement. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, bring it on,” he muttered, clearly beyond the point of caring whether he humiliated himself or not.

“Okay, so you’re dancing to ‘Moves like Jagger’ because of, c’mon!” Sasha gushed as she opened Spotify on her phone. Eren rolled his eyes but laughed appreciating the irony.

“And who am I dedicating this song to?” Eren asked as he stood up, brushing his pants off as he did. Sasha had moved towards the speaker, preparing to unplug it from someone else’s phone to her own. She pointed towards Hanji, Erwin, and Levi who were stood in the corner of the living room, all holding a bottle of beer.

“Why, to Levi of course!” she said with a sly smirk. Eren felt his face flush bright red. He reached down and grabbed his last shot.

“I’m going to need this,” he said. He finished the shot and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Sasha unplugged the phone. The room fell silent, only conversations were heard which quickly fell silent due to the sudden loss of the music. All eyes were on Sasha, who held the AUX cord in between her fingers. An awkward silence washed over the room.

Eren rolled his eyes. Sasha was clearly trying to gather attention to Eren’s performance. Eren shoved the shot glass into Jean’s hands. The music came back on, that familiar beat, easily recognizable.

This was Eren’s third mistake of the night.

Eren grinned as he started strutting shamelessly over towards Levi, swaying his hips from side to side. He began to mouth along to the words as he approached the confused Levi.

“Just shoot for the stars if it feels right, and aim for my heart if you feel like it”

Eren stopped swinging his hips once he stood in front of Levi. He convinced himself, the reason he was so flustered was that of the alcohol, not because he was actually nervous because this was Levi after all, they always flirted off-handedly, so why would it be any different now.

“Take me away and make it okay” he lip synced the words as he placed a hand on Levi’s chest. 

What he did next surprised even himself, as he continued to sing “I swear I'll behave”, he dropped quickly into a low squat, letting his hand trail down Levi’s chest, then bouncing up again.

The guests crowded around, cheering as they watched. Eren even heard a few whistles. All this fueled his confidence. He even smacked his ass for the whistlers.

“You wanted control so we waited” Eren mumbled under his breath as he pointed at Levi.

“I put on a show, now we're naked” he did a 360 turn on the spot if you’d ask Eren he’d compare his little turn to one of Michael Jackson’s, the King of Pop. If you’d of asked anyone else, you would say he looked like a giddy, drunk toddler.

“You say I'm a kid,” he sang as he pointed to Levi, and then to himself.

“My ego is big” he thrust his hips forward on those lines, clearly implying something else. This earned Eren a few more wolf whistles, and the crowd applauded and cheered.

“I don't give a shit!” Eren laughed and did an on the spot shuffle.

“And it goes like this” he shouted the line and stopped mid-shuffle. Eren shrugged off the jacket he was wearing with his shoulders

“Take me by the tongue and I'll know you” he sang loudly as he wrapped the jacket around Levi’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Kiss me 'til you're drunk” he whispered, inches away from Levi’s before quickly moving away.

“And I'll show you all the moves like Jagger” Eren stepped off, imitating the whip and nae nae.

“I've got the moves like Jagger” Eren broke off from the whip and nae nae, smoothly into the Gangnam style.

“I've got the moves like Jagger” Eren transitioned easily from Gangnam to Psy’s other hit Gentlemen. (You know which dance moves and if you don’t well..)

“I don't need to try to control you” Eren dropped to his knees, and successfully slid over to Levi in one try. Levi looked down at Eren with the biggest shit eating grin, Eren had ever seen. It was his first time actually watching for a reaction and he was glad to see Levi was enjoying the impromptu dance show.

“Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger” he sang as he looked into Levi’s eyes. He noticed Levi’s eyes change, a look he had never seen before and if he was none the wiser he would assume it was lust.

“I've got the moves like Jagger” Eren got up from the floor and made an attempt at twerking, but failed miserably.

“I've got the moves like Jagger” Eren couldn’t think of any more moves, so he just stepped from side to side, swinging his arms as he went.

The music cut off, telling Eren to stop. Everyone cheered and laughed. Eren took a dramatic bow, the applause grew louder. He grinned to himself as another thought sneaked into his mind. He stood up and shamelessly dabbed. The crowd went wild. Levi groaned loudly and threw Eren’s jacket back into Eren’s face.

Eren grinned. “Hope you enjoyed the show, first one’s free of charge!”

Levi snickered, “I’ve had better”

Eren gasped and feigned shock. He held his hand over where his heart is meant to be.

“How could you!” he gasped. Levi walked away with an ecstatic Hanji who was squealing about something, but Eren didn’t listen.

 

10.30 PM, Eren’s POV

Eren sat down onto the couch next to Marco with a sigh. He felt tired and was ready to just leave, despite it only being ten. Except his ride was nowhere to be seen, Mikasa being the designated driver and all. He would’ve called an Uber, but he wasn’t in the mood for strangers.

“You okay Eren?” Marco asked kindly as he turned to face Eren.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. And drunk,” Eren complained as he lay his head on Marco’s lap.

“Yeah, Jean told me about your competition. Sasha also admitted that she spiked your shots with Jagermeister!” Marco said, his voice filled with pity as his hands fell to Eren’s head playing with his hair randomly.

“You’re joking! I knew there was no way Jean could beat me unless there was some sort of foul play!” Eren shouted, frustrated that he still had to go through with his punishment.

Eren missed Marco. He was a good guy, and he hadn’t spoken to him in awhile. He was the kinda guy you could go to with any kind of problem and he’d just listen. He had a comforting aura and was gentle. They didn’t talk as much anymore because work and also because Jean is usually with Marco.

“If it makes you feel any better, last time I saw Jean, he was puking?” Marco said with a sad smile.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know with him?” Eren asked, slightly confused because the pair were usually together.

“Yeah, he’s fine now just went to the kitchen for some water, demanded to get it himself. He can be such a child!” Eren watched Marco as he spoke, and while it was clear Marco was complaining about Jean there was a fondness in his smile, and a sparkle in his eyes that told Eren there was something more.

This was Eren’s fourth mistake of the night.

Eren turned his head slightly on Marco’s lap and saw Levi enter the room. Their eyes met. The shock was displayed on Levi’s face.

“You okay?” Marco asked worriedly, drawing Eren’s attention back to Marco. Eren gulped nervously and nodded turning his head back trying to find Levi again, but he was no longer there. Weird.

“What the fuck-, Jaeger!?” Jean suddenly shouted, dropping the glass he was holding sending pieces, everyone. There were a couple of shouts as people moved away. Eren, who was too drunk to notice the anger in Jean’s tone.

“What?” he asked innocently from the couch, head in Marco’s lap. Until suddenly he wasn’t in Marco’s lap, but dangling in the air, the collar of his shirt tight in Jean’s grasp. Eren put his hand over Jean’s trying to pry his fingers off his collar.

“Jean, what are you doing!?” Marco gasped as he leaped up from the couch.

“Yeah, I agree with Marco. What the fuck are you doing, let go of me you ass!” Eren gasped as he attempted to hit Jean’s hand away, but he only tightened his grip. The atmosphere in the room grew tense, and Jean’s anger only seemed to increase both in volume and physically.

“Jean, let go of him!” Marco pleaded, and it must've worked because Jean released his deathly tight grip.

“About time horse,-” before Eren could finish his insult a fist had collided with his face. He fell backward knocking into Marco, causing Marco to stumble and finally resulting in Eren falling to a heap on the ground.

“Jean!” Marco shouted, he knelt before Eren and held out a timid hand, “Are you okay?”

Marco sounded worried. Jean looked shocked or surprised even. Eren held his hand to his face, clutching the cheek in which he felt a throbbing pain and pushed past Marco dashing out of the room. He ran past Levi who was stood in the doorway, with the perfect view of the scene. Eren pushed past himself, knocking into Levi’s shoulder and running out of the apartment.

He took the stairs that he knew led to the rooftop and pushed open the door. Once the door shut close behind him. He sat with his legs crossed on the cold floor overlooking the city, questioning how much times a person could fuck up in one night.

Getting drunk because of his competitiveness, embarrassing himself in front of coworkers, friends, and Levi, accidentally making Jean, what seemed to be jealous, and maybe even made Levi jealous too.

Which made no sense to Eren. His whole relationship with Levi made no sense to Eren, some days they’d flirt like there was no tomorrow but then they talked as if they were just friends at times, or so it seemed to him anyway.

From behind him, he heard the sound of the rooftop door opening, and the sound of it swinging closed. He didn’t even bother turning around, and just assumed it was Mikasa coming to rip him a new one for getting in a fight, despite it being one-sided, or even Jean to come hit him some more.

But he was not expecting it to be Levi.

Unless his eyes deceived him, and this sleek black, undercut hair belonged to someone else then he had no idea who just sat next to him on the cold rooftop.

“What a night,” Levi commented quietly, looking up at the dark sky. Too much light pollution to see the bright stars above.

“You’re telling me,” Eren said, still holding his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, facing Eren trying to look at the damage. Eren kept his hand covering his cheek. Levi sighed impatiently and gently took Eren’s hand away from his cheek. Levi leaned in close so that Eren could smell the faint smell of cologne, that reminded him of Levi. It was comforting and very much welcomed in the moment.

Levi leaned back once he finished inspecting the eye.

“I’m going to fill in the gaps for you, because I’m sure you’re too drunk to understand what the hell just happened,” Levi said quietly.

“I don’t feel drunk anymore,” Eren commented offhandedly, but allowed Levi to continue.

“I disappeared after seeing you with Marco, because I was,” Levi started but cut himself off, taking in a short breath and puffing it out, “I was jealous”

Eren’s head snapped to face Levi, who was no longer looking at him in the eyes.

“I assume that’s why Jean punched you, people are saying that they have a thing for each other,” 

“Yeah, I assumed that Marco talks fondly of Jean, but we’re just friends!” Eren defended.

“It mightn’t have looked that way to Jean,” Levi replied, “Cause it sure didn’t to me”

Eren’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape. Eren decided to be blunt, and if he turned out to be wrong he’d blame it on being wasted and move on.

“Do you like me, Levi?” Eren asked quietly, he looked at Levi through his eyelashes. Levi turned to face him, “And I don’t mean like as friends. I hope you don’t mean as friends because then that would mean it’s something like unrequited love which is always really sad, I’m sorry I don’t mean to ramble, I just talk when I get nervous-”

“Fuck it,” Levi puffed, cutting Eren off. Eren was confused but the confusion was soon met with Levi’s lips on his own. Eren’s rambling was cut off, and his thoughts came to a dead end, the only thing that mattered that Levi’s lips were on his. He didn’t initiate it, it had been Levi and he relished in that fact.

Levi tasted sweet, like alcohol. Eren smiled into the kiss, Levi pulled back slightly.

“So what does that mean?” Eren asked his lips brushing Levi’s. Levi very lightly hit his forehead against Eren’s.

“Were you dropped on your head as a child, would I kiss you, if I thought of you as just a friend!” Levi sighed.

“Hey, no I wasn’t!” Eren said loudly before taking Levi’s words in. A bright red blush decorated his cheeks.

“Oh,” Eren said with a giggle. Levi rolled his eyes and placed his hand over Eren’s cheek delicately.

“We should go back to mine,” Levi said as he rubbed the skin, that Eren was sure was going to be bruised. Levi’s touch was delicate, almost ghostly, so he felt no pain.

“You move fast,” Eren commented with a smirk.

“I meant so you can sleep off the alcohol, and so I can tend to your wound, brat,” Levi said with another roll of his eyes.

“Oh yeah, that’s what I meant to!” Eren mumbled as he leaned into Levi’s shoulder.

“C’mon, I live just below Erwin,” Levi said as he stood up holding out an expecting hand for Eren to take.

“Carry me?” Eren whined as he lifted his arms into the air. Clearly, he was drunker then he admitted to Levi previously.

“You have two legs!” Levi said, pointing to said legs.

“But I got punched by a horse!” Eren said with a pout, pointing to his cheek. Levi sighed in defeat and picked Eren up from the ground by wrapping Eren’s arm around his neck and scooping his legs with his other arm so that he was carrying Eren bridle style.

“I wish I could see the stars,” Eren commented as he stared at the seemingly empty, dark sky.

“I am,” Levi said fondly as he opened the rooftop door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I am proud of! I feel like it's finally going somewhere and it's where I've been aching to get to!!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who commented on the last chapter, the reason I got this finished so quickly because of your assurance and kindness. You motivated me for this chapter, so really this update is because of you, give yourself a pat on the back.
> 
> Over 4600 hits, yikes, never expected that, 343 kudos, I expected that even less!!!
> 
> This is incredible and I look forward to writing more for this story, I have so much planned.


	16. Kitchen Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sweetness may cause toothaches
> 
> Apologies for the long long long delay, but I'm back and will try to make an update plan. for now, enjoy this chappie

Waking up to a serene peace and warmth is a welcome surprise to Eren. His eyes still shut tightly, relishing the moment, draining every last drop of it that he can. Sunlight fell through the curtains brightening the room and on top of that birds were chirping outside the window. The best surprise of all though was Levi. Eren’s head lay on Levi’s warm and sculpted chest. Or so he hoped. He squinted through his lids of his eyes and leaned his head up to catch a glimpse of the person he lay on.

He was greeted by Levi who gave him a soft smile, looking like he had been awake longer than Eren had. He returned the smile with a shy one of his own then burying himself back into Levi’s chest.

“We didn’t, you know.,” Eren asked shyly, not looking Levi in the eye. He allowed his fingers to trace Levi’s abs softly.

“No, I carried you here and you passed out immediately,” Levi commented with a laugh, “By the way; you are a blanket hog!”

Eren poked Levi’s side at the accusation causing said man to let out a curt laugh that he attempted to cover with a cough.

“I am not!” Eren demanded, refusing to accept the truth. If he were a bigger man he would have looked at the situation. He was laying on top of Levi, with blanket surrounding himself like a blanket.

“You are the biggest blanket hog, I’ve ever seen!” Levi accused as he sat up, knocking Eren’s head off his chest. Eren groaned at the loss of his pillow. Instead to replying to Levi with a mature response, he decided it would be best to ignore his accusation altogether.

“What time is it?” he muttered into the blanket.

“Half past one, last time I checked,” Levi said. Eren’s head shot up. Mikasa would be so worried, she was meant to drive him home, and he disappeared from a party after taking a punch from Jean. Shit, this is the end. The end of Eren Jaeger. In his mind, he began giving his belongings to friends and family in his Last Will and Testament, “And before you freak out, I called Mikasa and told her that you are with me,”

Eren sighed a breath of relief.

“Did she sound mad?” Eren asked, not one hundred percent sure he wanted to know.

“She was relieved when I told her you were safe, but she was ranting about Jean,” Levi replied, “But apparently, no one is madder at Jean than Marco,”

Eren turned and faced Levi, dread filling his stomach fast then the click of his fingers.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, his voice wobbling slightly. Levi looked concerned as if he were debating telling Eren or not.

“After you ran off, now don’t take my word because Hanji told me and she was hammered but anyway, she said Marco gave Jean so much shit. He was mad that he hit you after everything you’ve been through this past month, and Jean was apologizing profusely but Marco eventually stormed off,”

“Shit, but I and Jean always fight,” Eren said feeling sorry for Jean. He also didn’t care for everyone pitying him just because of what happened if this happened any other time people would have laughed and said ‘Oh it’s just typical Eren and Jean’, “Where’s my phone?”

Levi leaned over to the bedside table and picked up the phone. He handed to Eren who immediately unlocked it and checked his messages. He had one from Jean.

Horse Face; Hey? You around?

Eren; @ Levi’s, why?

Horse Face; address?

“Hey Levi, is it cool if I give Jean your address?” Eren asked, not really questioning why Jean wanted Levi’s address.

“I guess,” Levi responded. Eren went back to text Jean as Levi got out of the bed.

Eren; Erwin’s building, but under his floor. Y?

Jean; I'll c u soon

Eren dropped the phone and wandered out to find Levi in the kitchen, who was on his tip toes adorably so, reaching for the highest cabinet. Eren leaned against the doorway and let out a laugh.

“Don’t fucking say it!” Levi snapped as he instantly dropped onto his heels acting nonchalantly.

“Aw! Come on, Levi! I think it’s adorable!” Eren said with a mocking tone, although he didn’t mean it in an insulting way and Levi could tell because of the smile on Eren’s face.

“Whatever, I guess no lunch for you,” Levi said as he walked briskly out of the kitchen but getting caught by Eren’s grasp around his wrist delicately.

“You’re going to cook for me?” Eren asked with awe in his voice. Eren was a foodie, a foodie that burned everything he touched.

“Correction, I was going to but you’re a shitty brat that doesn’t deserve a good meal!” Levi said.

“I’m sorry! Please cook for me! I’m hungry, I will literally die of hunger right now if you don’t cook! I’ll help you as long as I stay clear of anything to do with heat!” Eren begged with a pleading look in his eyes. Levi scowled and rolled his eyes.

“Please!” Eren whined swaying Levi’s arm back and forth. Levi left out a loud sigh, which only told Eren that he was winning him over.

“Fine,” Levi said as he walked back into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and began taking out some utensils.

“That’s right!” Eren shouted gleefully, “Bend to my will!”

The rattling sound of pans and pots came to a hasty stop. The hand on Levi’s waist dried Eren’s mouth. Levi raising a single eyebrow, his mouth in a firm straight line left Eren gulping. Levi stood up straight.

“I was kidding!” Eren shrieked as he ran towards the kitchen island, but he wasn’t quick enough Levi had already reached the other side leaving them to have a stare down from across the island. Eren sidestepped to the left, and Levi repeated without fail.

“Hey what’s that?” Levi asked pointing behind Eren, and being the gullible fool he was, he gave Levi a confused look before turning around to investigate. Levi pounced on the opportunity and ran around the counter until he was directly in front of Eren, who shrieked uncontrollably.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh at Eren’s aimless attempts at escape and in the end decided to just wrap his arms around the shrieking, giggly Eren to plant him in the one position. Eren, returned the hug, foolishly. Once Eren was unexpecting, Levi unleashed his final attack; tickles.

“Please, no!” 

Eren started laughing uncontrollably to the point where he was speaking gibberish. Levi felt merciful and stopped his attack leaving Eren wheezing.

“How does a stir fry sound?” Levi asked, casually walking back to the counter where he had laid out everything necessary for his recipe.

“Sounds good,” Eren said in a breathless voice.

**********************

“No Eren! I said to cut the onion into strips not to dice it!” Levi reprimanded, looking over Eren’s shoulder (well, as best as he could despite the height difference).

Eren turned around. His eyes were red, his cheeks were all puff. And he was holding a knife.

“I couldn’t see the onion! How was I supposed to know I was doing the wrong technique!” Eren whined as he flailed the knife randomly. Levi raised a hand and lowered Eren’s knife wielding hand.

“I’ll show you how to cut an onion,” Levi said as he removed the knife gently from Eren’s grip.

“Whatever,” was the muttered response.

Levi put a new onion on the chopping board and cut the onion down the middle into two halves.

“Okay, then you turn them upside down like so, that way the fumes can’t hurt your eyes,” Levi instructed and handed the knife back to Eren.

“What are you? Some sort of onion master?” 

“You could say that,”

Eren began cutting the onion into strips without any immediate problem. He felt a hair from his fringe dangle dangerously close to his eyeball. With an innocent finger, he tried to brush it away.

“Shit!” Eren cursed as he rubbed his eye that immediately began to water, and the pain only worsened as he rubbed it furiously. Levi appeared at his side upon realizing Eren’s problem.

“Brat, you don’t rub your eyes with onion hands! Go wash your eyes, I’m firing you from dinner making! I’ll give you something else to do when you get back,” 

Eren nodded as he wandered blindly to the bathroom. Upon arriving he fumbled with the cold tap and held his face under it until he felt the pain subside. 

**************

Eren came back into the kitchen, his eyes only slightly less red than they were before leaving.

“You are officially banned from cutting onions!” Levi declared, still cutting his own vegetables into appropriate bite size portions.

“I believe you said ‘fired’” 

Levi nonchalantly pointed behind him to the island where there was a large mixing bowl, a sieve, flour, sugar, a box of eggs, a bottle of milk and chocolate chips.

“Unfortunately so, but I’ve been all too gracious to hire you for baking duty!”

Eren’s face lit up. Baking muffins, something even he could do, something he always did with his mother before the divorce. Well, not the oven part he never could get the timing down. He either took them out too soon and gave someone (ahem, Grisha) food poisoning, or took them out too late and they were as hard as rocks leaving someone (ahem, Mikasa) with no option to use them as weapons against him. 

“Aye, aye Captain!” Eren said, mimicking a pirate. Levi snorted, and Eren got to work.

Flour, always begin with the flour he picked up the bag and measured it out all too eagerly causing a cloud of flour to cover his hair, clothes, and face.

Eren sighed, and Levi facepalmed.

He didn’t let it deter him, he sieved it carefully into the large bowl, and added the correct amount of sugar. In front of him, Levi had rolled his sleeves up due to the heat of standing by the heated wok. Eren distractedly watched Levi’s arm muscles as he stirred the ingredients while he added the chocolate chips.

He smiled at how blissfully domestic the entire thing was. Levi making them dinner, Eren making them dessert in a comfortable silence. What made Eren smile, even more, is they both finally admitted their feelings last night, which could only mean more nights like this.

Eren cracked an egg against the side of the bowl and masterfully emptied the content into the bowl without any shell. Finally, he poured in the milk and stirred the gloopy mess together.

“Can we decorate these after dinner?” Eren asked shyly as he transferred the mixture into the plain white muffin cases.

Levi turned around and looked at Eren, “That’s the best part!”

Eren chuckled and went back to his work. He only had one more to do and he had successfully completed his task by memory. He’d leave the oven crap to Levi, he decided. And for the best too.

************

“Gordon Ramsey would approve!” Eren declared in a terrible British accent as he patted his belly appreciatively.

“He’d most likely get a slice of bread on either side of my head and encourage me to declare myself as an ‘idiot sandwich’!” 

Eren cackled, “Man, he’s the best!”

Levi snorted, “Do you wanna sit here and fangirl over Gordon Ramsey or do you want to decorate your muffins?”

Eren jumped from his seat and dashed into the kitchen. Levi strolled in seconds later to find Eren bouncing up and down in the stool beside the island counter.

“Somebody’s eager,”

“Who wouldn’t be, my babies have finally graduated from baking to baked!” 

“Yes, you’re right. It has always been my dream to have my child be a stoner too,”

Eren paused, not catching on with what Levi had implied. When realization struck he cracked up.

“Man, you crack me up!” Eren said, wiggling his eyebrows on his drug pun. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Awful!” he said as he brought over the muffins that had been cooling on a wire tray. Eren made grabby hands for one. Levi rolled his eyes again but handed him one anyway.

Levi had placed vanilla icing, store bought because who has the time to make it, sprinkles and some glitter icing pens. The pens were probably a bad idea.

In the end, they were left with 9 cakes out of 12, 2 were lost to Eren and Levi’s hunger. The other fell victim to Eren’s clumsiness and met its demise on the cold kitchen floor. The remaining nine were nothing short of a disaster. Eren did a shocking job of icing, he spread it on with the back of a spoon and they were patchy.

With the pens the cakes read such masterpieces as; “EreRI’’, ‘’Rivan’’, ‘’AoT’’ and Eren drew the two of them on another, badly.

Levi snickered when he looked at Eren’s face. There was a dollop of icing on the tip of his nose, somehow. Instead of being a good person, he decided a picture was in order. For the fans of course.

“Just hold the cakes and smile!” Levi said holding up his phone, Eren rolled his eyes but smiled with grace. Levi swooned as he clicked the button in rapid succession, it would never hurt to have extra of this picture.

Once the picture was taken, Eren was distracted by his beautiful creations and took to eat them leaving Levi with plenty of time to type up a tweet.

“@GordonRamsay how did we do? @erenisthebombjaeger”

He attached the image of Eren smiling, completely unaware of his own beauty. Levi felt his heart flutter at the picture because Eren was the literal sun and he was emitting beams of happiness.

A knock on the door sent a grumbling Eren to the front door. Levi hadn’t even heard the knocking, that’s just how engrossed he was in the picture.

Eren opened the door, muttering under his breath.

“Jean?” Eren said confused.

“Remember? I said I was coming?” he said cautiously. Eren made a noise of recognition. Jean avoided eye contact with Eren and stayed silent. It was quickly becoming awkward. The silence was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Eren widened the door, and there stood Marco by Jean’s side looking angry.

“Hi, Marco!” Eren said with a smile, “What is wrong guys, ye seem, distressed?”

“I came to say sorry,” Jean mumbled. Jean looked at Marco, who gave him a nod. “I’m really sorry, it was a dick move. I was jealous and drunk. I’m not making excuses because what I did was inexcusable, but please find it in yourself to forgive me because despite our fights I really appreciate your friendship,”

Eren was bewildered, he had never received a comment so nice from Jean ever.

“Wait, so are you two a couple now or?” Eren said cautiously, not wanting to offend them. Jean gave him a look that could only be read as; what the fuck.

“I just poured my heart out, and that’s what you ask!” Jean groaned. Eren laughed.

“It’s okay, Jean really. We’ve had worse fights, I’m not made of glass,” Eren said reassuringly. Jean visibly brightened at that and looked to Marco, who also looked a lot lighter than he had previously, “So?”

“Yeah, we’re together Eren,” Jean muttered in defeat. Eren whooped in celebration.  
“I did this! I totally did this, I take all of the credit. You two are welcome and I’m going to be both of your best mans!” 

They continued to talk for a while longer, mainly Eren reassuring Marco and Jean that he was completely fine, in fact, he never felt better.

Once they left Eren wandered back into the kitchen to find Levi laughing.

“What happened?” Eren asked. Instead of a reply, Levi pushed his phone towards Eren. It was a tweet that Levi had tweeted to Gordon fucking Ramsay, with their childlike muffins and Eren with, what seemed like icing on his nose. Now that he saw it in the picture, he did feel a slight itch on his nose.

“Check his response,” Levi snickered. Eren felt his heart pound. Gordon was famous on Twitter for roasting the fuck out of horrible looking food.

“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger whoever let you two anywhere fucking near a kitchen, needs to be punished. Severely. I mean, my grandmother could do better; she’s dead.”

Eren cackled loudly, “Oh my god, he just roasted the shit out of us! This is the best day ever!”

Levi joined in with Eren’s laughter, “By the way you gotta a little something on your nose,”

“Too little, too late!” Eren complained as he tried to lick it off his nose. Levi watched the futile struggle, before stepping in.

“Allow me,” he said as he pushed Eren gently onto the stool so that Eren’s head was leveled with his own. He leaned in and gave Eren’s nose a quick peck, successfully removing all the icing. Levi moved away to get his phone, to show Eren more replies but was stopped by Eren’s hand on his.

“Wait there’s more here!” Eren said, pointing to his lips. Levi snorted but willingly obliged and leaned in placing a delicate, sweet kiss to his lips. He pulled away all too soon for Eren’s liking.

Levi showed Eren the phone again, the fans were going insane.

@literalfangirl  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger OMG EREN IS SO CUTEeeee! SOMEONE QUICK WRITE ME A FIC, FUEL MY SOUL!”

@ereriiscanon  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger if anyone tries to tell me that this ship isn’t canon, I will send you this and you can fuck right off”  
@hanjizoe  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger WDF YOU GUYS!”

@hanjizoe  
“@leviackerman @erenisthebombjaeger MAKE CUPCAKES WITHOUT ME FINE! AT LEAST FUCK!”

“Um, Levi, Hanji replied,” Eren said with a burst of laughter as he showed Levi the phone.

Levi groaned, “She’s the devil incarnate I swear to fuck,”

“So Levi,” 

“So Eren?”

“Em, eh, well I just wanted to know, if, well, uh-”

“As much as I love seeing you flustered, this is painful. You want to know what we are?”

Eren nodded shyly and turned away. Trying desperately to wish away the bright red burn his cheeks so loved. Levi softly put his fingers under his chin and pulled his head back towards him.

“I want you to be mine,” Levi said quietly, but in Eren’s ears, his words were being sung with harmonies as an angel descended from the heavenly sky. Eren noticed Levi was staring at him expectantly.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Eren said, feeling more confident. Levi wasted no more time as he dived in and crashed his lips against Eren’s. Like the waves hitting the shore, their kiss was intense but short as the water was pulled back.

“You do realize, we have to fuck with everyone at work for as long as possible,” Levi said against Eren’s lips leaving a tingly feeling.

“Fuck yeah we do,” Eren said as he pressed his lips into Levi’s, short and sweet with no intention of going further. Going slow was his only option, he wanted to admire, appreciate and grateful for each moment he and Levi shared for now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> all my teeth are rotten


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into two parts because I've been struggling to write (writer's block sucks man) !!
> 
> BUT OMG THIS FIC HAS OFFICALLY REACHED OVER 6000 HITA!!!! WHAAT?? I'M NOT WORTHY THANK YOU SO MUCH!! xx
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter and give me the confidence to upload the next part soon!

The last 5 hours had been a blur of traveling for Eren. He went from impatiently hitting his passport against his knee in the airport, to a limo driving him to the hotel and then again from the hotel to the convention center. He was feeling tired, traveling is tiring no matter how small the journey, don’t judge.

Erwin, Hanji, Mika, Petra, and Levi had all flew out the day before to get settled in. Eren envied that now along with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Krista, and Ymir, who were all slightly drowsy. Perfect timing too, the first day of Comic Con and more than half of the cast are ready to fall face first into a pillow.

The hotel showed courtesy to everyone and had given everyone their own room, in a five star. It was unbelievable.

In Eren’s fatigued state, all he wanted to do was to run up and hug Levi when he saw him but held back and gave him a soft, and loving smile. They decided, for the moment, to keep their relationship secret for numerous reasons. 

1\. For their own privacy and peace of mind from the press,   
2\. So they could keep teasing the fans, it’s funny as fuck,   
3\. To avoid Hanji’s smug ‘I told you so’, that Levi guaranteed would happen,  
4\. To prolong the interrogations that were sure to happen once Mikasa found out.

Before Eren knew what was happening they were being ushered by the cheery faculty to their very own panel. They stood backstage in a small huddle and listening to the sounds of the ecstatic crowd.

“This is amazing!” Armin said with a happy squeal. Eren laughed and agreed. Everyone’s eyes were glistening.

“Before we get out there, I have some precautions for all of you,” Erwin said in a strict voice. Eren felt a protective hand settle on the small of his back. He turned his head to the side and gave Levi a shy smile.

“Do not give spoilers, is the main issue really,” Erwin said as he looked at everyone in turn as if he were seeking their response in their eyes, “Try to keep the swearing to a minimum, in case there are some children in there,”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Erwin sighed and raised his hand to his eyebrow. His big ass eyebrow.

“Yes Levi?” he said in his signature ‘’what now’’ voice, that Eren was all too familiar with.

“No offense, but any parent who lets their child watch this show must be shitty ones,” Levi said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. Erwin sighed. He pulled away from the huddle with haste as he straightened out his jacket.

Eren snorted obnoxiously, which led him to start choking on his own saliva.

“Okay, they’re going to call us out one by one, behave you two,” Erwin warned as he gave the pair the evil eye. Eren feigned a look of offense and Levi simply shrugged his shoulders with a look of ‘can’t promise anything’.

The applause from the crowd grew in volume which indicated to Eren that it must be starting soon.

“Let’s welcome the creator! Get out here Erwin Smith!” Hanji announced, apparently she was hosting the panel. Erwin walked gracefully onto the stage and waved to the cheering crowd.

Eren lifted his thumb to his mouth suddenly filled with nerves. He’s been in interviews, met fans at premieres, but nothing like this. The atmosphere was electric. All these avid fans all gathered here, showing so much passion. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

Once the crowd died down a bit, Hanji quickly spoke into the mic again, “Time for everyone’s favorite midget, Leeviii Ackerman!”

Levi growled as he began walking onto the stage. The fans noticed the angry look on his face and began to laugh. Eren himself snickered too, but don’t tell Levi.

Levi approached Hanji with no signs of slowing down. She yelped and made a run to hide behind Erwin. More laughter. Erwin put an arm between the two and gave Levi a stern look. Levi rolled his eyes and acknowledged the crowd with a wave in favor of killing Hanji.

“That was scary!” Hanji said into the mic, which earned her another laugh, “Eren Jaeger everybody! My personal favorite!” 

Eren smiled at the loving introduction and silently wondered why Levi wanted to keep the knowledge of their relationship away from her for as long as possible when she was so accepting of them.

Eren gave a nervous smile to Mikasa and Armin, who both gave him an encouraging nod. He walked onto the stage and stopped at the sight. The sight and the sound. It blew him away. There was screams and applause. He even saw a couple girls in the front crying with their phones all directed to him. He gave a small wave to them, which only made the crying turn to sobbing.

He turned around and saw Erwin and Levi standing behind their chairs, clearly waiting for everyone to sit down. They all had their own separate name cards with a designated seat. He was next to Levi, he silently thanked the gods for that. The fans would probably agree. He began walking to where they stood but was soon stopped in his efforts.

The crowd let out a shocked noise in sync. Eren had fallen flat on his face over the stupid fucking wires. Levi ran to his aid and helped him up. With his cheeks flushed red, and Levi’s encouraging hand on his forearm he smiled and waved to the crowd and they let out a laugh of relief.

“Jesus Eren, you clumsy fuck,” Levi said, apparently loud enough for the mics to pick up. The crowd exploded in bursts of laughter. Erwin sent him a disapproving look.

“Okay, okay let’s move this along folks. As much as we would all love to continue watching this pure EreRi gold unfold, we do have a panel to host!” Hanji received many whoops at that, to which Eren grinned. Levi helped Eren to his place cautiously.

“Let’s bring out probably the most bad-ass woman on tv today, Mikasa Ackerman!” Mad applause was received again. Mikasa made no delays and moved straight to her place with a smile.

“Blonde coconut! Armin Arlert, come on up!” Everyone let out a giant ‘aw!’. Armin was blushing and waved at the crowd.

“Jean Kirstein, or more commonly known by a certain person, Horse Face!” 

Jean came onto the stage with a grumpy look directed at Eren, who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

“Ymir and Krista! Calling them up together, because you’d rarely find them separately!”

The pair walked out hand and hand, screams were heard, and cameras were flashing.

“Let’s bring out our married couple, literally! Sasha and Connie!”

This pair ran onto the stage, each holding a bag of chips, for some reason- oh, never mind for a reason. They each launched their bags into the crowd.

“Mike, Petra sorry for the wait! Get on up!”

Once everyone was on stage everyone took their respective seats.

“Okay to start, we’re gonna answer some fan questions! Line up at the mic’s located at your left, right and there’s one here at the front!” Hanji said as she pointed to each as if she were an air hostess.

People rushed to the lines without hesitation, so without much delay, the first question was being asked.

“Hi! I just want to say first, I love all of you so much!” a girl said.

“Aw! Thank you, we love you too!” Eren said without hesitation. She giggled at that.

“I want to ask since there wasn’t much romance in the first season can we expect some in the second?” 

Erwin cleared his throat and leaned over the mic. “I cannot confirm or deny at this point,”

A disappointed groan was heard throughout.

“What? So we aren’t meant to talk about Evan getting pregnant?” Levi said sarcastically into the mic, with his hand on Eren’s shoulder. Eren grinned but went along with the joke and placed a hand on his non-existent belly.

“Yeah man, why you tryna hide my baby!” Eren said in a disappointed tone. The crowd was deafeningly loud. The girl who asked the question thanked them and the next question was asked.

“My question is for Erwin. When you were casting for the show did you purposely cast actors with similar names to the characters or what?” a boy asked.

“Actually, interestingly enough when I was coming up with the story I had a hard time creating characters so I just looked to my friends for inspiration, literally. I took one quality from each of them and made that their main persona and changed the names slightly,” he said with a charming smile.

“Quick follow up? What main qualities did you assign to each?”

“Levi here tends to be a bit grumpy so similarly, Captain Rivaille is grumpy, Eren can be a hot head but he’s nothing as bad as Evan. Mikasa here can actually kick some serious ass, does all her own stunts and everything. Armin is a closeted genius while Arminius is not,”

“Thank you for the question!” Hanji interrupted, being aware of the time. Erwin pouted a little from being cut off but understood why she had to do it.

Eren picked up his bottle of water as the next question was being asked. He took a small sip. Levi leaned in, the ghost of his breath tickled Eren’s neck. Beside him, Mikasa was talking through her training with Annie.

“I missed you,” he whispered which made Eren grow red on his neck. He turned his head so he could whisper back.

“Your fault, you left me!” Eren said with a pout. Levi rolled his eyes and muttered a quick whatever as he leaned back casually as if it hadn’t happened.

Eren decided to take another sip, longer this time, to calm his burning red skin because that’s how that works.

“What qualities does Evan see in a significant other?” a girl asked, but unfortunately with Eren’s one track mind, he didn’t hear. He continued to drink.

“Eren, baby, that question was for you,” Levi said into the mic with a cheeky grin. Eren pulled the bottle from his lips with haste, maybe too hastily because the water found itself lodged in his throat. He began to choke. Mikasa leaped to her feet and pounded firmly on Eren’s back to unlodge it. Eren held up a hand of surrender as he took a deep breath.

“Could you repeat the question sorry?” Eren said as he took another deep inhale, still grinning.

“What qualities does Evan see in a significant other,” Armin quoted.

“Oh, that’s a good question!” Eren had no idea what Evan wanted in a significant other. Shit shit shit, he cursed his brain for not thinking quick enough. His line of vision turned to Levi. He pulled the mic to his mouth.

“Evan would like someone with shorter than him, someone clean but with a filthy mouth, and with dashing good looks,” 

Levi snorted.

“Let’s take that question over to Levi over here!” Hanji said with a squeal of excitement, which the crowd returned.

Levi likes..” he paused and glanced at Eren, “Annoying brats, with floppy brown hair and big puppy eyes,”

Eren raised a single eyebrow and a lopsided grin was displayed on his face as he turned to the fans.

“I think Levi here has a crush on Evan you guys!” Eren said teasingly and dragged out his words. Levi raised his hands in surrender.

“Eren’s a good looking man, what can I say?” he said lamely into the mic. The screams that followed that statement made Levi feel like he needed an actual hearing aid. Eren grinned slyly at Levi.

"I think you mean Evan?"

"Do I?" 

Looking back out into the crowd, people were screaming and crying into each other's shoulders. Levi laughed quietly behind his hand while Eren, on the other hand, was right out barking with laughter into the mic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT PART WILL HOPEFULLY BE SOON!!


	18. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!
> 
> MY SELF DOUBT WAS AT AN ALL TIME LOW
> 
> BULLY ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR TAKING SO LONG, I WILL ACCEPT IT X
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPPIE XX

Eren stumbled forward clumsily, his eyes covered by Levi as he led him around, well, somewhere, Eren had no idea where Levi was taking him.

“What’s the surprise I can’t take it anymore,” Eren whined but still followed willingly.

“Stop being such an impatient brat, take a step here,” Levi said as he held onto Eren’s arm giving him support as Eren timidly put his foot out feeling for the step, then put it back down without a dramatic difference and repeated this process that was getting them nowhere until Levi finally just broke out in laughter “Eren just take a normal step forwards!”

Levi continued laughing at the brunette who looked like a foal taking its first steps.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t y’know covering my eyes, I’d be able to walk normally!” Eren retorted throwing his arms up into the air in miserable defeat. Finally, Eren’s foot met the step and Levi helped him up with a swift but gentle pull.

Levi slowly lifted his fingers from Eren’s face. Eren blinked a few times readjusting to the brightness, and when they finally did, he took in his surroundings and he was met with a door. A modern-looking door, Eren stared at it searching for meaning, wondering why Levi led him to a door. He raised his eyebrow at Levi.

“I thought it was finally time to get out of that bloody apartment,” Levi said joining Eren at his side. Eren’s eyebrow shot up further, letting Levi know to carry on, “So, I decided to...”

Eren’s eyebrow moved up even higher.

“Fucking Christ, do you want me to spell it out!” Levi said with a chuckle, “If your eyebrow goes up any further it’ll get lost in your mess of what you call hair!” he laughed as he brushed his hand into Eren’s hair, who made a pathetic attempt at escaping but secretly enjoyed the feeling. Levi’s fingers slid into his jeans pocket and lifted out a silver key that sparkled in the light. Eren’s hands flew up to his face.

“You bought a house!” Eren exclaimed, his tone surprised, shocked but joyous. Levi nodded his affirmation as he slid in the key and the door opened with ease. The inside of the house was, like the door, modern looking. While it was lacking furniture, Eren was in awe already imagining what it would like once it wasn’t completely empty. Eren started wandering around the rooms trying to figure out what was where and mapping it out in his head trying to remember every detail. Levi shadowed him and listened to the comments he made as he went.

“I have one last thing to show you,” Levi said as he took Eren’s hand in his own and began pulling him towards what Eren remembered as the door to the back garden. He hadn’t made time to visit the garden yet, but now he wishes he had because the garden was breathtaking. A giant tree was sat in the back (he could definitely see himself putting a swing on that tree), down a marble set of stairs was a huge pool with some decking topped with a garden table and a large overhead umbrella, chairs surrounded the table in an orderly fashion. Eren noticed the garden was the only place to have actual furniture thus far, including a barbeque that he somehow missed while he scanned the decked area, even a bloody oven pizza that you see in Italy.

Levi let go of his hand and walked onto the grass where there was an impressively large amount of space and stopped in front of a large box that Eren hadn’t seen. Curious, he followed Levi until he saw what the box was.

Eren, for the second time that day raised his hands to his face in awe.

Levi had bought a trampoline.

“This is amazing! Oh, my fricking god, we must build this right now! Can we!” Eren said, not caring he sounded childish. Levi smiled softly at Eren’s beaming face.

“I’m not sure you are capable of trampoline building,”

“Is that a challenge?!” Eren demanded immediately flopping onto the ground and tearing into the box and taking out the instructions, skimming through them as he handed Levi random pieces of metal.

*****************

“Do you give up yet?” Levi asked as Eren was almost literally clawing his own hair out.

“I don’t get it, Levi! I put the metal piece A into metal piece B etcetera, the springs don’t fucking attach to any metal piece and it has no fucking ability to stand because apparently, you bought a fucking house with an extraordinary sense of gravity!” Eren all but screamed his rant as he flailed his hand about not caring that he was holding a power drill, Levi ducked and held up two hands in surrender.

“I called Hanji and Armin an hour ago, they’re on their way,” Levi said in a reassuring tone as he stepped towards the manic Eren then slowly took the drill from him.

“So what you’re saying is you didn't have faith that I’d be able to build the trampoline?” Eren said with a slight pout. Levi gently puts the drill onto the grass and stepped towards Eren. He softly rubbed Eren’s cheek with the pad of this thumb and smiled softly at him.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Levi said. Eren had no time to get mad because just as he was about to pounce, Armin and Hanji poked their head out the back door. Eren was surprised to see Mikasa following close behind she pushed the door open wider to reveal that everyone had come.

Eren shot Levi a look of shock, demanding an explanation.

“Hanji wanted to throw a housewarming party!” Levi explained as she ran over to them. Levi must have a sixth sense because just as her feet left the floor expecting to land in the safety of Levi’s muscled arms, she landed into the soft grass instead. Hanji being Hanji, cackled immediately and muttered ‘typical Levi’ but in a loving way that no one but her would utter after the kind of betrayal, he just displayed.

Eren helped himself off the floor as he moved towards Armin giving him a tight hug.

“Fix that fucking trampoline before I set this house on fire,” he whispered in an oddly serene voice. Armin snorted as he patted Eren’s back with reassurance.

“Poor baba can’t read instructions,” he said in a not so reassuring voice. Eren broke free from the hug as he angrily pointed to the dreaded instructions.

“They might as well be written in fucking gibberish because there is no fucking way anyone can build that fucking motherass trampoline!” Eren yelled causing everyone to laugh.

****************************

There is a lesson in life that everyone should learn; never doubt Armin’s intelligence.

The trampoline was built in under ten minutes with the help of Hanji while Eren stared in shocked horror as Armin read off instructions to Hanji who passed the right equipment with no hesitation. While Eren watched them work, the rest moved down to the deck as Erwin turned on the barbeque, frying up some burgers.

By the time the trampoline was finished, Eren’s anger at the inanimate object had disappeared and leaped onto the trampoline ready to bounce the night away. At least that was the plan until Levi came up and told him food was ready, he jumped out and walked down the steps hand in hand.

“So are we gonna tell them tonight?” Eren said softly as he swung their joint hands gently.

“Like they don’t know already!” Levi scoffed, he brushed his thumb against Eren’s hand.

“Remember that one time with Hanji?” Eren laughed fondly at the memory.

“How could I forget? We nearly murdered her!”

*****Flashback, Attempt #1******

Everyone was called into the office to begin discussions for season two. Their relationship was going on secretly for four months, they didn’t like hiding their relationship but they just did it for so long it felt natural, plus they definitely enjoyed teasing everyone, especially Hanji.

Eren and Levi went to the break room for well, a break and to eat a snack. Hanji who was already in the room had a plan in place. She set up a camera, left it on record and once the two arrived she excused herself to the bathroom.

Unaware of the camera, and because they were alone, they acted like they would at their apartments. Levi kissed Eren’s nose after he got some cream on it, somehow and Eren returned it with a sweet but short kiss to the lips. Laughter was shared, compliments that were a little more suggestive than friendly. They separated when they heard the door open.

“Where is my phone?” Hanji asked, (not sounding suspicious at all mind you) she moved towards where she left it and pretended to be relieved at finding it.

“Oh whoopsie, silly me! Seems like I’ve left it on record! You two don’t mind?” she said as she began walking towards the exit. The two men shared a panic look before they could process the information the pair of them were up on their feet and took chase after their friend. After they hunted Hanji down and forced her to delete the video her suspicions were only increased.

***************  
Attempt #2

Hanji’s next attempt was a dangerous one. She decided that the most powerful emotion humans emote is none other than jealousy. She hired a brand new intern, that Eren found overly energetic, super childish, he had the messiest hair you’d ever see, loud, dramatic. Eren did not like him, and Hanji assumed it was because she hired this intern 1. To get Eren jealous and 2. She found the intern to be similar to Eren.

After a week of the new guy’s flirting with Levi, Eren snapped, asked him to run lines with him and let’s just say the intern never returned.

***********************

“Yeah, she tried to expose us loads, she has to know something’s up because she hasn’t tried anything in a while,” Eren said as he bounced off the last step, dragging Levi with him, “Oops?”

Levi fortunately enough landed on his feet but that didn’t stop him from glaring at Eren as if he had taken the last slice of pizza.  
They rounded the corner but came to a stop when Levi stood still holding Eren back.

“You sure you’re ready to tell them?” 

Eren smiled softly and walked towards Levi slowly. He took Levi’s cheek into his hand and with his thumb gently rubbed his cheekbone.

“I’ve been ready since day one,” Eren whispered before leaning down and giving Levi a chaste kiss, he slowly pulled away, the soft smile gone instead replaced with a cheeky smirk, “Although I will miss the sexy secret side of it all, and fucking with our closest friends, and family and our fans have also been great!”

Levi rolled his eyes but he had a fond smile on his face.

“But nothing will be better when it’s all out, I can hold your hand in public and not be afraid that a fan will see us! I don’t have to lie to Mikasa when I don’t come home for a while! We can spend Christmas together and all the holidays, I’m not holidayist! I can kiss you whenever I god damn please!” Eren announced proudly, Levi raised an eyebrow, “With consent!” Eren added with a laugh. The two let their laughter died out into chuckles until they were remained in silence listening to their friends laughing unaware of everything from just behind the wall.

Their hands reconnected wordlessly, intertwined in perfect synchronization and they walked side by side into the light. Literally into the light.The day had turned to dusk and it was really dark behind the lightless wall unlike the brightly lit canopy dining area. 

“Where the hell did those two lovebirds run off to-” Hanji said suddenly breaking the sounds of laughter as the rest of the table noticed the two’s arrival; hand in hand. Hanji had her back turned, so the sudden silence surprised her. She turned around slowly as if expecting a serial killer to pop up behind her.

With the scream she gave, you’d think she was actually being murdered. Eren snorted as he watched Hanji dramatically collapse to the ground and tears spilling down her cheeks as she yelled ‘i knew it! I fucking knew it!’ at Erwin who had bent down to comfort her. Mikasa jumped up from her seat and ran towards Eren her arms spread out. Eren broke away from Levi’s soft grip to meet her halfway in a rib cage breaking, spine hurting kind of hug. Armin was quick to join in the hug and it felt like their childhood had never escaped them. Levi bent down to console Hanji who was still weeping and wailing like a banshee. 

Everyone who wasn’t preoccupied with hugging, consoling, comforting and well crying, were all clapping and cheering and wolf whistling like there was no tomorrow. Sasha popped open a bottle of champagne, no one knew where she pulled it out from, nor did anyone question her antics. 

“How long has this been going on for!” Hanji yelled through her uncontrollable sobs.

“Officially or unofficially?” Levi said cheekily.

“I hate you, both of you! Making me feel like I was crazy for thinking y’all were a thing when really you were!”

Levi laughed and snapped his fingers at Sasha, who got the hint and immediately passed over a glass of champagne.

“Shush now, drink up. We’re celebrating after all!” he said with a smile as he and Erwin helped her up off the floor. She instinctively leaned into Erwin’s strong arms.

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Mikasa asked suddenly suspicious, she removed herself from the hug. Eren rejoined Levi at his side, who sneakily snuck a hand around his waist.

“The house,” Levi replied curtly, taking a sip of his champagne. Mikasa seemed unconvinced. Hanji was contently gulping her alcohol like a lifeline, “Oh, and we’re moving in together.” 

Armin who had been reaching past Hanji to receive his well-deserved glass of champagne, after all, he did put up a trampoline, was unfortunately lost in battle.

He was sprayed in the face, and really his body too with all of Hanji’s saliva mixed with champagne. Her glass would've shattered to the floor if not for Erwin’s godlike reflexes, catching it with ease. Either his reflexes with that good or he has become all too familiar with Hanji.

If the wailing was before, now it was… well, worse a lot worse.

“Oh, and we are getting married tomorrow!” Eren added with a grin. Levi snorted through his nose not caring whatsoever what he sounded like or looked like.

That was the last straw for Hanji. Her face went pale. And she fainted. Admittedly Eren felt guilty for messing with her, well for the last bit everything else was true. He was moving in with Levi, they were planning it for ages. To anyone else, it may seem like they are moving a bit fast after all they’ve only been dating for a while but they’re known each other since they were 16, 18.

It felt like the most natural thing to do since they spent the majority of their free time together now anyway. And Eren couldn’t wait for the future.

He snapped a quick photo of him pressing his lips against Levi. With a simple caption "Mine." he sent it off to Twitter for fanfics to be written, fan art to be drawn and to get bullied by his fanbase for taking so long.

"@ereriiscannon I FUCKING KNEW IT YALL OMG OMGOMG CRYINNN"

"@snkaoterenlove WHAT WHAT WHAT HAT I ANT!!"

"@snkaoterenlove @snkaoterenlove Hat I ant?!"

"@loveislove MY SKIN IS CLEAR, MY CROPS ARE THRIVING, I HAVE 20/20 VISION, MY GRADES ARE UP AND THE SUN IS SHINING!"

"@GayTimesMag New Couple Alert!! Everyone's FAVE AoT Ship Cannon?!"

"@ererilove: @ereriisfake WHAT'S FAKE NOW BITCH!"

"@ererilove: @ereriisfake jk love you mom"

"@ereriisfake jesus tiffany! I'm sorry for not believing, too late to join the ship?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit B)
> 
> this story has really taken off and I felt powerless to keep writing because the inspiration just wasn't there and I felt so guilty for all the empty promises of ''soon I swear'' that led nowhere but I did it. And I'm damn hell proud.

**Author's Note:**

> HAhaha  
> funny story I was inspired by a prompt on tumblr so instead of finishing my currents fics...I started a new one
> 
> OOPPSSSS?


End file.
